Agitated
by Rickmaniac69
Summary: [AU & On Hiatus Indefinitely] Harry didn't want to go back for his sixth year at Hogwarts, with life spinning out of control he turned to drugs and alcohol to numb the pain. His Professors have had enough of this attitude but with Dumbledore refusing to send him back to London he is suspended into the care of one snarky Potion's Professor. [SLASH]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Well team, usual warnings apply - Smut, Slash, Lemon as well as Drugs, Alcohol lar-di-dar. Therefore, if you don't like then don't read, please and thank you.**

 **Now just a note, admittedly the start of this story isn't exactly my best work. I had a massive break from writing Ch1 - 13, so those chapters are a little below my current writing style. Hang in there though, the later chapters are better so hang in there and get to the good bits.**

 **Oh and uh, Harry's a bit of a slut hehe so you've been warned about multiple pairings throughout the story. This is a SNARRY however, so you most certainly won't be disappointed.**

* * *

 **Enjoy. Review. Feedback.**

* * *

Harry rolled over and groaned, there was a loud pounding sound in his head and it was painful. Rolling over again and groaning, snippets of the night before started flashing across his eyes. There was drinking, lots of it, with girls dancing on tables and smoking; speaking of which, he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings and realized he was in someone's bedroom. He looked at the occupants to find his good mate Dale who was wrapped around some blonde and they were both naked from what he could see. Looking down at himself, he groaned again when he realized he was in the same state; raking a hand through his hair he glanced across the room trying to spy some sort of clothing he could wear.

Giving up after a couple of minutes he wrapped the forgotten sheet that was on Harry's side of the bed around his waist. Spying a lighter on the bedside table and a half smoked cigarette he walked over to the bay window and opened it, taking a seat on the ledge and lighting the smoke. He took a large drag and as he exhaled, closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the frame. It was such a beautiful day outside and he guessed by the sun it was around ten in the morning.

Today was the day he was supposed to be heading back to Hogwarts but decided that he didn't want to be in the wizarding world any longer. Muggle life was so much easier and less stressful, he wasn't learning anything at school that would be useful for him anyway so a couple of days ago vowed that he was done with that life. Even thinking about it now was starting to wind him up, _and they wonder why I drink!_ He snorted at his thoughts, referring to his Aunt and Uncle.

They weren't the best people in the world, and his Uncle had physically abused Harry ever since he could remember. They hardly ever fed him when he was little but his generous neighbour's fixed that, he even made a friend who was their son and a couple of years older than Harry. If Harry was honest though, after all the shit he'd done over the past couple of years his relatives had still let him live with them, although he hardly ever stayed there. He had no real reason to anyway, Hedwig his owl had been struck down in a lightening storm a few months ago and therefore didn't require feeding.

Out of that household, Dudley was probably the only one that accepted him, Harry had started smoking a year ago thanks to him and his cousin now supplied him sparingly with weed to get him through the days. They had a deal going, Harry wouldn't tell his Aunt and Uncle their son was into drugs, serious drugs, if he hooked Harry up now and then. It wasn't just the weed though; Dudley was a full on drug dealer, although neither of them had either touched the hard stuff.

Harry had been lost in his own thoughts he hadn't heard the girl they'd slept with wake up and move over to him. She raked a hand over his muscled chest and reached for the smoke he had in his hand. Kissing him on the cheek she muttered thanks before taking a drag and handing it back to him. Harry truly believed, in this moment that life was good. He looked at the girl and smiled before turning back to look outside, not even interested in the fact she was standing there next to him butt naked and pressing her large breasts into his toned arms. He decided that he was going to go home and have another sleep before going out and looking for a job. _If I'm not going to school, may as well work and earn money._

Stumbling across the messy room he raked a hand through his messy overgrown black hair and stared at the floor looking for his clothes. He looked over to Dale who was chuckling at his lack of grace.

"Shut it will you, can you remember where I put my pants?" Harry choked, his voice was husky from whatever the hell had happened that night.

"I think they're down stairs." Dale replied before rolling on top of the girl and kissing her passionately.

"Why the – " he turned back to Dale and stopped. _No point,_ he sighed and with the sheet still wrapped around his waist he made his way out into the corridor and found the lounge that had a kitchen off to the right.

The house was a typical student flat and was messy with bottles of booze everywhere, moldy food stuck to the walls and lying on tables and stuff just lying everywhere. Harry found his Nikes over by an upturned couch and once he pushed the couch out of the way found the rest of his belongings. He threw on his baggy blue jeans that had multiple holes in parts, his baggy black band tee and shoes before checking the pockets for his wallet and smokes. He frowned when he couldn't find his lighter but with two right by where he was standing he swiped them before heading out the door.

Harry walked through the door of his Aunt and Uncles down Privet Drive and without saying a word to anyone and went straight upstairs to his room, shutting the door carefully. When he turned round, all his school belongings were piled into a corner and he felt his stomach do a backflip. _Shit, what have I done?_ He suddenly felt quite nervous about not making it onto the train that morning, but he shook his head and put his hands on his hips in defiance, _no I have made the right decision_.

Flopping down into his bed, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the comfort. As he drifted off to sleep, he briefly thought about Hermione and Ron who would be well on their way to Hogwarts by now. He supposed that they were going to write to him once they arrive to ask where he was, knowing Hermione that would be something she would do. _They will be worried you div_.

"Hmm." He hummed.

When he woke up he looked over at the clock and saw it was three in the afternoon. _Shit_. He jumped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to have a much needed shower. After the shower, and with a towel around his waist he was walking down the corridor when Dudley came out of his room and gave him an odd look.

"What you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Dudley said casually.

"Not this year." Harry replied casually and kept walking until he was in his room. With the back of his leg he hit the door so it shut.

Changing into his tan summer shorts and a baggy green shirt, he raked a hand through his now wet messy black hair and walked out of the room. Making his way down the stairs he made a beeline for the kitchen to grab some food before heading out and met his Aunt Petunia who was in the kitchen. At first she greeted him as though he was some everyday individual then did a double take and called out for Vernon. Vernon came into the kitchen as Harry was riffling round in the fridge and his bellowing voice gave him a fright.

"What's the meaning of this boy?"

Harry poked his head round the fridge door as if to say 'you talking to me?' and went back to finding some cold chicken on a plate and the bread, pulling both out and lay them on the counter to make himself a sandwich.

"Well? Answer me!"

Harry slammed his fist on the table and looked at the man. Just looking at his Uncle turned his nose and his voice was irritating.

"I'm not going back. You won't have to deal with those _freaks_ anymore." Harry said glaring at the man and finished assembling his sandwich.

"I don't like school, and I don't see the point in it anymore." He moved towards his Uncle who was standing in the way of the door and Harry walked straight up to him with the chicken sandwich in his hand.

"Now, _if_ you don't mind I'm going out to look for a job!" and he pushed the man to the side before stomping out of the house and slamming the door.

Harry only made it to the end of the block before he finished his sandwich and pulled his smokes out and lit a cigarette. He immediately felt his anger dissipating and he walked towards the bus stop to grab a bus into town.

* * *

It was dark when Harry arrived back at the house after his job searching, unfortunately he hadn't had any luck but he was determined to head out tomorrow and continue his search. As soon as he walked through the door the delicious smell of a roast had him breathing the scent in and he walked into the lounge and saw Dudley sitting on the couch watching some dancing show.

"Hey man." Harry said as he sat next to him.

"Hey." Dudley replied distantly as he concentrated on the television.

Dudley had a can of beer in his hand that Harry reached over and grabbed before downing the rest of its contents. Dudley didn't really protest but Harry stood to get him another and bumped into Petunia again in the kitchen. Walking past her to throw out the empty can she eyed him warily.

"Mind if I join?" he said opening the fridge, and when she looked at him confused he motioned to the oven that had what appeared to be roast beef.

She stuck her nose up and Harry rolled his eyes and as he walked off told her to set another place for him at the table.

With a full stomach, Harry looked at the time and decided he'd get some shuteye. He wanted to go job hunting again tomorrow and thought a good nights sleep couldn't hurt. Harry went to his room and swung the windows open before lighting up a smoke. It was a clear night tonight and he closed his eyes as the cool breeze brushed over him and if he thought about it, it reminded him of his many nights camped out in the astronomy tower. As he stood leaning against the window sill he heard someone knock at the door and thought it was odd someone coming over so late at night.

What he didn't expect was to hear his Uncle yelling at whoever it was at the door and Aunt Petunia screaming a couple of seconds later. Someone was coming up the stairs and he nearly inhaled his smoke when he heard a familiar voice floating through the cracks in his door. He quickly stubbed out his smoke and slammed the window closed and was able to turn around just as his door opened and Dumbledore walked in looking _not_ impressed.

"Evening, Harry." He said stiffly and Harry was briefly aware that the items in his room were swirling past him and packing themselves into his trunk.

"Uh – Hi. Um, what are you doing here?" he said unsurely and a house elf suddenly popped into his room and stood beside the headmaster.

"Take these items and deposit them in Harry Potter's Gryffindor Dorm please, Cersai." And with a pop she was gone with Harry's trunk.

"You have been reckless, Harry. I am not impressed."

"N-no, sir." He stammered out and shuffling round in his bedside table he found his wand. He noticed his stash of weed and packet of cigarettes sitting on his bedside so when he turned round he made sure to stand in front of them.

"You are coming with me, and we are going to school. Let's not start on the wrong foot. You will be receiving detentions everyday for the first week for your actions. Filch will take care of that."

"I don't want to go back, I like my life here and Hogwarts is doing nothing for me!" he snapped before he realized what he was saying.

Dumbledore raised his wand and Harry found that his clothes had been transfigured into his Gryffindor school robes. Dumbledore turned and stormed out of the room with his voice ringing through the hallway as he descended the stairs telling Harry to move it. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when the man left his room and he grabbed the cigarettes, weed and his lighters and shoved them into his pocket before leaving his room.

The man was waiting in the living room when Harry came down and the tension was so high, he truly believed the tension could have been cut with a knife.

"Are you set?" the Headmaster asked and Harry begrudgingly nodded.

"And good riddens too boy! You stupid impertinent – " his voice was cut off as Harry felt the hooked feeling in his stomach as the two of them apparated away but not before Harry pulled the finger at his relatives.

He stumbled forward when they arrived at their destination and although Harry knew where they were going, he groaned when he saw they landed inside Dumbledore's office. As Harry stood, he raked a hand through his hair and looked up to the Headmaster in dismay to find the man still looking angry.

"Follow me." He said simply and Harry followed him out of his office and through the corridor coming to stand outside the Great Hall.

"I've had to push back the feast because I had to get you. You're not going to sit with your friends tonight. There is a seat at the front of the hall." And Harry nodded his head before following the man in.

When they walked in the students were sitting at their respective tables all gossiping and catching up after the holidays. Harry saw most of the hall turn to look at him but he kept his head high. _Don't let them see you're in trouble._ He walked past Hermione and Ron and they looked at him worriedly so he smiled and kept walking; although as he past he saw them shifting along so he could sit with them.

Dumbledore turned and pointed to the free space at the very end of the Gryffindor table beside the first years that had just been sorted and he quickly lowered himself onto the bench. He risked a look at his head of house, Professor McGonagall and he was suddenly glad it had been the Headmaster to get him, she looked absolutely livid and the glare she was giving him rivaled Professor Snape's. He had to look away and focused on the plate sitting in front of him instead, he could simply feel the death stares from the staff and the curious ones from the students.

Dumbledore quickly did his beginning of year speech and the feast appeared in front of the students. Harry wasn't hungry though, he'd just sat down to a healthy size roast beef with all the trimmings so sat there staring at his plate. _I could really do with a smoke right about now,_ he thought annoyed. If he was back at his Aunt and Uncles he could be still smoking. He briefly tuned into something that a couple of first years were talking about and rolled his eyes at their naivety and went back to staring at his plate.

Dinner was starting to finish up and Harry was getting restless, he just wanted to get out of there, but he couldn't do so until the teachers started to leave. He glanced up and finally saw Snape walked over to the Slytherins and he was about to stand.

"I don't think so, Mr. Potter." McGonagall's light Scottish twang rung close to where he was sitting and he sat back down.

McGonagall waited for the first through third years to be escorted to the common room before she turned to him with an angry look on her face.

"I am _very_ disappointed in you, Mr. Potter. What were you _thinking_ missing the train like that? The Headmaster tells me you don't want to _be here_ this year, why is this?"

Harry looked up at her and then stood so they were more at the same height, she was rather intimidating when he was sitting.

"Just over it, Professor." He muttered and raked a hand through his messy hair before looking around the room to see a couple of teachers left and the students gone.

"Well, I strongly suggest you buck up your ideas and get some motivation. I will not, I repeat, _will not_ , have you causing trouble this year. Is this clear?"

He looked up at her. "I'll try Professor." _But I'm not making any promises._

She raised an eyebrow at him and ushered him off towards the entrance. Harry rolled his eyes at her antics and headed straight for the Gryffindor common room. _Shit, where am I going to get alcohol?_ He thought and slapped himself on the forehead. Feeling royally pissed he stormed off and glared at the couple of young students that came across his path.

He huffed when he got to the portrait as he had no idea what the password was. He turned around to see if anyone was coming but the corridors were empty, so stomping his foot rather immaturely he went to the adjacent wall and slumped down so he was sitting on the floor.

"Great, I get kidnapped from my house, made to sit through that whole fucking feast and now I can't get to my bed. Brilliant." He muttered to himself and let his head fall back against the hard and cold wall.

"Language like that will get you nowhere boy." The portrait of the fat lady said and he glared at her.

"Well are you going to let me in?"

"If you had of asked nicely, considering you were apparated here by the Headmaster… Yes."

"Oh." Harry said standing and walked up to her. "May I _please_ enter?" He said sarcastically and forced a fake smile before she nodded rather disgruntledly and swung open.

Harry rolled his eyes again at her as he passed through and walked into the common room. His friends waved him over and he waved back, walking over to them. He gave Hermione a hug and she held him at arms length to check to see if he was injured or hurt in anyway. After trying to convince her that he was fine, the questions that he'd feared came thick and fast and he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath before answering.

"Yes I got your letters, no I didn't reply because I have no owl. No I wasn't on the train ride here because I wasn't going to come back, and yes I am in trouble." He finished and sighed, looking into the fire.

Hermione started bawking and Ron looked at him baffled, unable to understand why Harry wouldn't want to come back. Then he had to deal with relaying the story about how he lost Hedwig to the lightening storm and found himself in the middle of a mushy hug from both Hermione and Ron. Once the hug was over, much to Harry's appreciation he asked them how _their_ holidays went and Ron, who had gone over to America told him all about an American Wizarding High school and how different it was to Hogwarts.

Harry didn't really want to know about their holidays, but he supposed he should be polite seeing as they would be spending a great deal of time together. He nodded in what he thought were all the right places and laughed when he heard Hermione laughing to keep up the appearance that he was listening.

An hour passed and Harry noted that most Gryffindor's were heading to their dorms. He faked a yawn and announced that he was going to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow and bid Hermione goodnight with Ron following closely behind. Harry found his trunk and kicked it open before stripping down to his boxers and jumped straight into bed. Ron was bunking beside him and before saying goodnight asked Harry why he wouldn't want to come back.

"It's complicated." Harry replied and rolled over feigning sleep.

A couple of hours later, making sure everyone was asleep Harry grabbed his school pants and chucked them on. He felt the pockets and was glad to see that his precious cargo had survived the trip and headed out the door. He didn't think it would be safe to light up in the common room, it would be too easy for a portrait to nark on him so he carefully crept out of the common room and into the hall making sure he didn't wake the fat lady. He realized he wouldn't be able to get back in if he let it close so he grabbed a chair that was close to the entrance and kept the portrait ajar. He looked around and found the perfect corner to hide behind whilst he lit up and he would be able to hear if someone was coming.

Being clad in only his school pants and the cool breeze breezing past him, it was quite chilly so he didn't stay out any longer than he had to and ended up hightailing it back to the common room where it was nice and warm. As he went past the study area in the common room he noted the timetable was stuck on the wall. He found his name and found that they were placed into streams of classes meaning that there would be students from every house in each of Harry's classes. He was in stream A and found the corresponding timetable.

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" he said in disgust.

Not only was first day of classes on a Monday but he had double potions first thing. He glanced further over the streams and realized that he wasn't in class with either Hermione or Ron and he gaped at the wall. _Has its merits, I guess,_ he thought and looked to see who else was in his class. He legitimately yawned this time and decided to head up to bed for much needed rest.

* * *

 **Like I said, not the best start but hang in there please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

.

Harry woke the next morning and rolled onto his back, cracking an eye open to let his eyes adjust to the brightness and stare at the ceiling. He turned his head and the sunlight was streaming into the room, looking around the dorm all the beds were empty and he frowned. He sat up and looked at the clock on the wall above the door; his eyes went wide and he shouted, "shit" before throwing his school robes on and grabbing an empty book from his trunk.

As soon as he did this though he stopped and eyed the door. _Meh, I'm late no point in rushing now_ , he huffed and slowly walked towards the door to make his way down to the dungeons for Potions. He didn't see anyone on his travels, he wasn't surprised as he was well over fifteen minutes late. _Why didn't they wake me up?_ He wondered and suddenly felt anger towards his friends as he stopped outside the classroom. He didn't care he was late, but he had a little ball of nervousness in the pit of his stomach as he put a hand on the door and pushed it open.

"Ah, I see Mr. Potter has decided to grace us with his presence." Snape sneered at him and Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Do enlighten us as to why you are late, Mr. Potter." Snape stood and walked to the front of his desk and crossed his arms across his chest and stared Harry down.

Chucking his bag ungracefully on the floor and huffing as he sat on his stool he took his time answering.

"Overslept." He said simply and stared down at the table.

"Not good enough! 20 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight, eight o'clock. Get out your textbook and turn to page 37. NOW!" Snape roared and Harry flinched at the man's actions.

Harry bent down and rifled through his bag but couldn't find his textbook. _Shit_ , he thought as he realized it was still in his trunk. "Shit." He repeated quietly and looked up to see if the man was watching him before putting his head down again and looking over at Lavenders book. She looked over to him and pushed her book slightly closer to Harry so he could read it too, which he was grateful for and he gave her a small smile.

Harry read the page that was assigned but he didn't take any of it in, the chapter was talking about antidotes and poisons. _Hmm, could be helpful_ , he thought and smirked looking over to the man who just happened to look up and Harry looked back down again. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself but apparently it was too late and the man came to stand behind Harry who was sharing Lavenders textbook.

"Not a good start to the term is it, Potter?" he drawled sounding rather bored and Harry stared to the front looking at the wall behind Snape's desk.

"Where is your book?"

"In my room." Harry said sounding equally bored.

There was a pause and Harry thought he heard the man move away. There was a loud thump on the table as a book was dropped in front of him and he, along with the class jumped in fright at the sound. Harry suddenly found himself encased between the desk and Snape as the man put both hands on the table either side of him and leaned to whisper deathly quiet in his ear.

"Borrow this for today and you can see me after class. Page 37. Go." Even though it was quiet the threat behind the voice was there in full force and Harry found himself gulping.

His stomach was doing weird things when he heard the man's voice and it unnerved him slightly. Opening his book to the correct page he stared at the words, but nothing made sense. They read for another hour before Snape stood at the front of the class and started lecturing but Harry was well and truly not paying attention and raked a hand through his hair before resting his head on his hand.

By the end of class Harry was desperate for a smoke as he hadn't had one when he got up and he hadn't had anything to eat either, so he was feeling a little on edge and grumpy. Snape dismissed the class and Harry roughly grabbed his bag off the floor before going up to Snape and dropping the book on the man's desk.

Snape leaned back in his chair and regarded Harry carefully, he knew the boy was a menace but he'd never seem him act this awful before and he realized that Dumbledore had been right when he said the Harry had changed over the summer. He stood and sized Harry up, watching him stand there defiantly, not even scared or intimidated like before. He frowned before continuing to speak.

"If you wish to survive this class, I strongly suggest you ditch the attitude. If you do not show up next class, I will find you and the consequences will be less than ideal. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry raked a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Yeah, spose so." And he gripped his bag tighter across his shoulder.

Snape frowned again at the boy's lack of respect and pulled him up on it.

"You will remember your manners as well boy. Another five points from Gryffindor and you will make sure you are here at eight o'clock for your detention."

"Can't, have detention with Filch then." Harry replied and looked down at his feet.

"Then it's going to be a late night for you. You will come here after your detention with Filch. I will talk with him." Snape went back to his desk and picked up some papers before walking towards the door.

"OUT!" he bellowed at Harry and he huffed before powerwalking to the door and out down the corridor.

Harry had History of Magic next and he screwed his face up. _Nothing more boring than that_ , he thought and turned into the first male toilets he came across. Looking around he found it empty and he walked into one of the cubicles and shut the door. Pulling his smokes out of his pocket he lit up and inhaled deeply; as he puffed the smoke out he closed his eyes and instantly felt better. _Fucking asshole,_ he thought referring to Snape. Not only did Harry have detention with Filch but he had to go and see Snape afterwards; he hoped that Filch would assign him cleaning toilets or a store cupboard, that way he could skive off and go as slowly as possible. Harry heard the doors to the bathroom open, so he tucked his feet up onto the toilet seat so no one could see it was occupied from the outside.

Draco Malfoy walked into the bathroom and stopped, narrowing his eyes as he smelt the smell of cigarette smoke. He didn't know anyone else apart from a couple of Slytherin's who smoked so he was curious and quietly walked along the row of cubicles, stopping at the one that had smoke emitting from the top and shook his head. _Subtle._ He went into the next cubicle and stood on the seat so he could look over the top, both eyebrows shot up when he saw it was his arch nemesis Harry Potter. He quietly got down from the toilet seat and went to stand in front of the cubicle Harry was occupying and leaned on the doorframe. He pulled his own smokes from his pocket and lit one as he stood outside.

Harry heard what he thought sounded like a lighter being flicked and it piqued his curiosity.

"Didn't realize you smoked, Potter." Draco drawled as he leaned against the wood and pushed the door to find it unlocked and looked round to see Harry sitting there and he raised an eyebrow.

Harry looked surprised before leaning back, and raking a hand through his hair.

"And what would the infamous Lucius Malfoy say if he found out his cocky son smoked?"

Draco huffed and moved to the other side of the room. Harry suddenly realized his stash would be running out soon so he thought he should be a little more civil to him if he had ways of getting more. So he stood and made his way out into the main bathroom area as Draco stood there standing by the mirrors. Harry went over to the wall and sat down, leaning against it.

"It was a tough first lesson." Harry tried and Draco snorted before turning around.

"Only because you're an ass and were late." Draco taunted. He was in Harry's stream as well as Blaise and Pansy from Slytherin.

"Yeah well my friends didn't bother waking me." He ground out and letting his head drop against the cool stone.

"There is such a thing as an alarm clock. You know that, yeah?" Draco said inspecting his fingernails and smirked when he saw the look Harry was giving him. "Anyway, what's got up your nose this year? I see you were late to the feast as well." He said, his curiosity spurring him on to find the latest gossip.

"Pfft, wouldn't you like to know." Harry stood stubbing out his smoke and chucked his bag over his back heading towards the door.

"Class doesn't finish for another half hour. You want to get caught?" he heard the amused voice behind him and he stopped, turning around.

"And you're just going to hang out here for the rest of the time?" Harry shot back disbelievingly and saw Draco shrug.

"Better to stay here than have points deducted and escorted to class." He offered and leaned against one of the sinks as he finished off his smoke.

"Whatever." Harry said and left the bathroom.

He was lucky not to encounter anyone on his way up to the Gryffindor Tower and he snuck inside and headed straight for the dorm room. He had to get his books for the next couple of classes. Not that he cared in the least, but better to be prepared so he could doze off.

Lunchtime rolled round and he headed down to the Great Hall for some food, his stomach was protesting loudly at the lack of food and his stomach was starting to hurt. He found Hermione sitting with Ginny and he went to sit in front of them. They exchanged greetings and Harry tucked into the bacon pasta dish.

"So how was class, Harry?" Ginny said cheerfully and Harry could feel his teeth grinding at the whiney high pitched voice.

"Oh, it was great you know. Ron didn't wake me up so I was fucking late." He grumbled and took a swig of orange juice. _I would give anything for a shot right now._ He looked up and saw Hermione and Ginny looking at him oddly.

"What?" He snapped.

"You've changed." Ginny said and turned back to her food making Harry frown so he looked to Hermione who gave him a look that agreed with her. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

Looking over at the main doors he saw Draco walk in and sat in about the same position as Harry at the Slytherin table and gave Harry a knowing look when they made eye contact. Harry looked down at his food and picked around a bit before continuing to eat. He didn't like the fact Draco knew he smoked, although it wasn't like he could talk as he smoked as well. He supposed he wouldn't say anything, if he was caught smoking he'd be in serious shit, _although it's a sure fire way of getting expelled_ , he thought excitedly but was drawn from his thoughts when Ron came to sit next to him.

"Hey guys." He said cheerfully and it made Harry cringe, _what is with everyone being in such good moods?_ Harry huffed and looked the other way.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked and Harry saw red.

"Couldn't have bothered to wake me up this morning ay? Too fucking lazy to help a mate or was breakfast the only thing you could concentrate on?" Harry snapped and it surprised the other three, as he hadn't ever really yelled at someone before.

"Oh, uh, yeah well we tried, but you didn't wake up."

"Bullshit." He slammed his fist on the table and stood up, stalking from the hall and gaining attention from other students who were close to where they were sitting.

Ron gaped after Harry in shock and then looked to the girls sitting in front of him.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know Ron." Hermione said and stood to follow him out. She found him heading outside and stopped him in the doorway.

"What's going on, Harry?" she said carefully and looked at him in concern.

Harry had wanted to talk to Hermione, as he thought she out of all people would know how he was thinking and he told her that. She smiled at him and pulled him over to one of the stone benches and asked him again what was going on and why he didn't want to come back. He told her how the Muggle life was so much simpler and all he wanted to do was work and earn money. The wizarding world wasn't doing anything for him anymore and he didn't see the point in learning rubbish that he wasn't going to use in the future.

Like he thought, she understood where he was coming from but said he still had to try so he could pass the year. He told her about having no motivation anymore and there was nothing to look forward to; even when she said about Quidditch, but even that didn't give him the thrill like it used to. She didn't really know what else to say apart from the fact that she was upset he wasn't in her classes this year and he agreed because she would have been able to push him with study and taking notes. Hermione told him he should apologize to Ron for his outburst but he was having none of it because he believed Ron had it coming. She sighed and said she wasn't going to force him and left him to it.

* * *

Harry arrived at his detention with Filch and was presented with a scrubbing brush and a bucket filled with soapy water. They walked to the main entrance by the Great Hall and was told to scrub the floors to the entrance clean and not to talk to anyone as they entered or left the hall for dinner. Harry huffed and rolled his eyes before kneeling on the floor and beginning to scrub. He was still in his school robes so he took the outer black robe off and chucked it in the corner before getting back to it.

Over the course of the hour he was laughed at, ridiculed and teased but the Gryffindor's empathized with him as he worked away at the floor. It was a sweaty job and Harry, near the end was constantly wiping his brow as the beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." Snape said from behind and he stopped what he was doing to turn around and look at the man.

"Not really." He said and got back to his job.

"Your detention with Filch has finished, grab your things and follow me."

Harry looked at the brush and water, then over to his robe and was confused. _Does he want me to bring everything?_ He stood up and brushed himself off throwing the brush in the water and leaving it there but picking up his robe.

" _Every_ -thing." Snape articulated and Harry rolled his eyes before picking the bucket up and carrying it down to the dungeons with him.

They were in Snape's office and Snape went to sit behind his desk pulling out a large and old looking textbook, he looked at Harry who was standing impatiently tapping his foot in front of the man's desk.

"You may continue your scrubbing." He sneered and motioned around the office before focusing on the text in front of him.

Harry huffed and dropped his robe on the corner of the man's desk before turning and walking to the end of the classroom and kneeling. Just as he reached into the dirty water he heard the man clear his throat and he looked up. Snape had a raised eyebrow and Harry looked at him like 'what?'

"Did I say you could leave your robe on my desk?"

"Well where else am I going to put it?" Harry spat back and turned back to scrubbing the floor.

Snape was gob smacked, _what has gotten into him?_ He stood and stalked over to where Harry was kneeling. Grabbing both arms he dragged him up and slammed him against the wall. It took Harry by surprise and he ungracefully yelped as he was dragged up. Snape was inches away from his face and sneered distastefully at him.

"You need to watch your tone boy. I will tell you one thing for sure; keep this attitude up and you will see your sorry ass on the train back home! Now go and pick your robe up and find a better place for it than my table." He was seething at the boy's ways, and the 'duh' looks he was given didn't help the situation.

Snape stormed over to his desk and sat down picking up the book all the while keeping a close eye on Harry, he was definitely going to be having a word with the Headmaster about the teen.

Harry sighed and walked over to the man's desk picking up his robe and walking over to the door and hanging it on the door handle. _If he has an issue, he can go fuck himself,_ he thought bitterly and walked back to the task at hand. By this time his knees were very sore having kneeled and crawled along them for over an hour.

He didn't know how long it had been now but he guessed it had been well over an hour of scrubbing the floor and now he was getting close to where Snape was sitting. He was panting and sweaty again, not to mention hungry because he had well and truly missed dinner through his two detentions and his stomach was starting to rumble. He stopped for a second to wipe his forehead of sweat and his stomach growled loudly, enough so Snape heard and he put his book down.

He hadn't realized how fast the time had gone and Harry had nearly done the whole room. Looking at the time he saw it was well after ten o'clock and decided to let him go. His anger had dissipated a little and hearing Harry's stomach growling made him feel a little bad, _but the brat deserved it for being so rude_ , he countered in his head.

"You may go, Mr. Potter." He said simply and stood from his desk leaving the book where it was.

Harry stood and rubbed his aching knees and looked up tiredly at the man. Picking up the bucket he limped to the door and grabbed his robe before turning into the corridor. He found a janitors closet around the corner and tipped the water out and threw the bucket into the sink. He was grubby and sweaty and seriously hungry but he didn't know which one to satisfy first. He decided on a shower, then sneak out for a smoke and some food.

It was well past curfew by the time Harry showered and changed into a pair of baggy jeans and band tee but he didn't care and he rummaged round in his trunk for his weed. He needed a stronger hit than just tobacco tonight and decided to go down to the kitchens and grabbing some snacks before he lit up.

He found a perch in an open corridor in a dark part of the castle and he sat inside one of the stone window frames that had no glass. He looked down and saw an escape route if he had to hide and got settled into his spot. He pulled out his joint and lit it excitedly. He instantly smelt the greenery and took a long drag, holding it in for as long as he could and puffing it out. Holding the joint in his mouth he unwrapped the makeshift sandwich he managed to swipe and swapped the joint for a mouthful of chicken sandwich. Deciding to savor the joint he smoked it slowly and was halfway when he heard footsteps down the corridor. He jumped from his spot and landed on the roof below with a thud, hoping he wouldn't be caught and flattened himself against the wall.

"Potter?" he looked up at the familiar female voice but didn't know whether to be thankful or not. She raised an amused eyebrow and he stood up, swinging his legs over and standing back in the corridor. He turned back to the empty window archway and took another puff of his joint but keeping one eye on his companion.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Pansy Parkinson stood next to Harry, leaning against the stone frame still dressed in her school robes. She was the only student Harry knew of that pushed the regulation length for the skirt as it was very short. She had a black clean cut bob haircut and bright green eyes that seemed to dance in the light of the moon. She leaned over the stone window arch and looked at Harry with a smirk on her face.

"Draco told me he saw you smoking, I didn't believe him."

"Hmm." Harry muttered and kept looking out over the grounds.

He didn't know if it was the weed or his mood softening but since she was just standing there next to him he handed her his joint. She looked at him, then at the joint before smiling and taking it from him and took a long drag before handing it back. They stood in silence for a bit, Harry still not feeling overly comfortable with another Slytherin making small talk with him, but also aware that one of them probably had a supply of the stuff. Harry decided to break the silence and spoke.

"So." He paused and from the corner of his eye saw her look over to him whilst he remained facing forward. "What brings you up here? Didn't think a Slytherin would want to be caught after curfew." There was no malice in his voice, just genuine curiosity.

She giggled. "Same thing as you... duh." She said amused and pulled a joint and her lighter out of her bra, showing it to him.

"Oh, alright then." He said miffed and he handed her back his joint for her to take another puff.

They alternated like this until the joint was gone and Harry realized he needed to get out of there quick. If there was one down side to smoking weed for him, it was the fact it made him incredibly horny and with Pansy standing right next to him he had to try and calm himself. He had always thought she was hot and now they had something between them even if it was sharing one joint. He shook his head of those thoughts when he heard her giggling again and he realized he'd been staring at her as she was giving him back the blunt.

"Sorry." He muttered and looked forward again before flicking the butt over onto the roof below them.

"You know, _Harry_ ," she purred. "You're not so bad looking yourself." He husky female voice rattled through him and he subtly shivered.

Without really thinking about it he stepped towards her, and snaking a hand around the back of her neck brought their lips together for a slow kiss. He felt her hands on his hips bringing them closer together and she deepened the kiss by licking his lower lip with her tongue. He pulled away with a slight loss of breath and she smiled naughtily at him.

"Same time same place tomorrow?" she whispered in his ear.

"Sure." He replied and went in for another kiss that was quick before turning around and walking back down the corridor towards the common room. He had to control himself as he did because he was feeling the effects of the joint. He guessed that he'd had more than he usually did if it was just a quick hit, and he had to blink a couple of times to focus on where he was going. _I'm so screwed if I get caught_ , he thought and then snorted as if to say 'who cares?'

Harry woke the next morning with a stinging sensation in his ass. Jolting and jumping off the bed and landing on the floor his ears rang of laughter as his dorm mates came over to stand in front of him. He shook his head to gather his thoughts and orientate himself and looked up at them, then to Ron who was standing off to the side holding his wand. Neville helped Harry up and patted him on the shoulder before heading out the door with the others, leaving Harry and Ron standing in their pajamas looking at each other awkwardly.

Harry sighed and combed a hand through his mop of black hair.

"Thanks mate." Harry offered and gave Ron a small smile.

"You were right… yesterday. I should have tried harder." Ron apologized and looked at the floor.

"I shouldn't have said what I did mate, I'm sorry."

"All good then?" Ron asked hopefully and Harry nodded.

They both smiled and Harry picked up his towel with the intention of taking a shower, Ron went as well and once they were finished both made their way down to breakfast. Harry's mood was a little better this morning, although he still didn't want to be there. He knew that not being in Ron's class this year was going to suck as well because then they couldn't get into their usual mischief, which made Harry realize again that there wasn't much left at Hogwarts for him.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat at their usual seats with Hermione, Ginny and Lavender sitting in front of them. Ron wasted no time in filling his plate and Harry frowned, a little disgusted in his friends actions. He didn't know if it was because he didn't feel as close this year with him or not, but he suddenly noticed how much of a pig Ron was when it came to food. Harry grabbed some rashers of bacon and a little bit of scrambled eggs whilst trying not to look at Ron on his left.

"Morning Harry." Harry's head shot up at the sound of Lavender greeting him.

"Uh, hi." He said unsurely as he looked at her as she smiled knowingly at him and Harry was sure she had the look of lust in her eyes.

He smiled a little at her before getting back to his breakfast but could feel eyes on him. He looked up to Hermione and she had a raised eyebrow as if to say 'what haven't you told me?' so he shrugged because he didn't know what he'd done to get her attention. He then looked to the side of Lavender and Draco and Pansy were sitting there whispering to each other. They both smirked when Harry looked to them and he raked a hand through his hair before looking back down to focus on his breakfast. _What's everyone's deal?_ He asked himself and shook his head.

When it was nearly time for class to start, Harry stood along with everyone else and started walking to the entrance hall. Lavender, who was in Harry's stream sidled up to him rather close for his liking and walked with him to class. He said a quick goodbye to his friends and started up the stairs towards the DADA classroom. Dumbledore hadn't managed to fill the position of Defense teacher so he was taking the class until someone came along. Harry didn't think it was too bad until once class started and they were all put into pairs for dueling partners. To Harry's dismay, he was put with Draco and he rolled his eyes when the Headmaster read their names out.

On this class however, they were focusing more on the theoretical side of Defense and for the other class that week as well before they got into the practical in the second week. Harry sat there beside Lavender and she was always asking him things or telling him what they were doing, to say it was annoying was an understatement and after the two hours Harry was gagging for a smoke. As soon as the Headmaster dismissed them, Harry was out of the classroom and into the closest toilets where he pulled his cigarettes out and lit up. He took a large puff and exhaled slowly, after a few seconds he felt his nerves starting to even out and he calmed down.

"I think she likes you." Draco's amused voice came from behind him and he turned around to face the other boy.

"You don't say." Harry said sarcastically and they both laughed slightly as they referred to Lavender.

"There's worse out there." Draco said off-handedly and pulled out his smokes as well.

Harry was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and Draco slid down next to him and looked over. Harry looked back at him and cocked his head.

"What?" Harry said bluntly.

"Nothing." He said before taking another puff. "So we're dueling partners. Again, could be worse."

"Asshole did it for a reason." Harry huffed and rested his elbows on his knees that he pulled up.

"Probably to better his favourite student." Draco teased and Harry gave him a dark look.

"I'll kick your ass." Harry said defiantly and stubbed out his smoke before standing chucking his bag over his shoulder.

"You coming?" Harry stood at the door and turned around.

Draco stubbed his smoke out as well and followed Harry out into the corridor and they made their way to their next class. The rest of the day was uneventful and by dinnertime Harry was feeling angst towards the school, that, and the fact that he had detention with Filch again. Speaking of which, the man was walking towards Harry and he rolled his eyes before standing up.

"You'll be spending detention out in the dark forest tonight so I suggest you bring a jacket." Filch said gruffly and Harry grumbled.

"Well? I don't have all night, boy." He grunted and Harry scuffed his shoes as he left the hall and he huffed, _fuck you_.

The dark forest was cold, foggy and downright terrifying. There were snapping twigs and loud howls that grew stronger and more frequently the further they went and Harry wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm.

"What are we doing out here?" Harry yelled from behind the man and he stopped, turning round to look at Harry.

"Your Professor Snape wants some plants for his potions. You're going to find them."

"Fuck sake," he said to himself before speaking louder for Filch to hear, "Then shouldn't it be Snape getting them himself?" and Harry brushed past Filch and kept walking down the track not really knowing where he was going.

"Watch your attitude, Potter." He snapped and grabbed Harry's arm. "Know what Rosé Amóretentia Sálentio is?"

"No." Harry snapped back and glared at the man.

"It's a rose. A white one to be precise. So get looking. They should be around here." He said pointing around a large area and Harry huffed, running a hand through his hair.

"This sucks." He whispered and walked off the track with his wand in hand.

Harry must have been looking for over an hour and he was sniffling with the cold that wrapped around him. He hadn't seen anything that resembled a rose and he was getting a little irritated and fed up with the man who was standing off to the side watching him carefully. He was about to turn around and tell Filch to get fucked and walk back to the castle when he looked behind a tree and found a single bright white rose standing along in the greenery. It had a shimmery glow to it and if Harry was honest, it looked beautiful.

"Oi, Filch." He yelled and pointed to where the rose was.

Filch stomped over to where Harry was and with a knife cut the rose and the very bottom and held the flower by its stalk. He grumbled about Snape appreciating the effort but when Harry snorted, Filch looked at him with disgust.

"And who found it?" Harry shot at him and turned on his heel to walk back towards the castle. He was cold and needed a smoke, badly.

He heard Filch yelling for him to come back but he was done, _I shouldn't have to waste my night out here looking for a fucking flower. I'd rather be scrubbing toilets. At least I'd know I wouldn't get eaten,_ he thought bitterly and kept walking until he was at the edge of the forest and turned to see if Filch had followed. Fortunately he had, but Harry didn't care and he walked straight into the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry went straight to the dorm and decided to have a shower to warm up.

When he got out of the shower, he went to his trunk and threw on his baggy jeans and black hoodie. Just as he was about to head back down to see the guys he saw a note on his bed and frowned.

 _ **Mr. Potter,**_

 _ **I'm disappointed upon receiving news you were utterly disrespectful to Mr. Filch in your detention. You will come and see me in my office before breakfast tomorrow.**_

 _ **Professor McGonagall**_

Harry rolled his eyes and threw the piece of paper in the fire, _if she thinks I'm getting up any earlier than I have to, she has another thing coming._ Walking into the common room Hermione came up to him and pulled him aside before he could get to Ron.

"Professor McGonagall came looking for you before. What did you do?" Hermione asked and Harry found himself slightly insulted.

"What makes you think I did something?" he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because she looked angry, that's why. Sorry for caring about my friend." She turned to leave but before she did, she thought of something. "Lavender's been asking where you were too."

Harry looked at her like she'd grown a third head and narrowed his eyes. _What's her deal? Fuck, here she comes_ , he thought as Lavender was fast approaching him.

She made awkward small talk with him as Ron eyed him suspiciously and when she looked down he looked to Ron and shrugged. He tried multiple times to leave but she grabbed onto his arm and begged for him to keep her company. He sighed and rolled his eyes before standing and walking up to the boys dorm, he just couldn't take it anymore.

Once he was sitting on his bed looking at the ceiling he heard the door open and told them to fuck off before Ron's voice responded and Harry apologized.

"Sorry, thought it was Lavender."

"That's okay. What's the deal with you two?" Ron asked curious.

"Nothing, I indicate I wanna borrow her book and she thinks we're dating. Gross." He said and flopped onto his back to look at the ceiling better.

Harry and Ron talked for about an hour about their classes so far and their intentions for the Quidditch trials. Ron was gob smacked when Harry said he wasn't going to be trying out that year and he tried to convince him that he had to otherwise Gryffindor would lose. The compliment was good but he just couldn't be bothered, although if he thought about it, if Draco was going to be seeker for Slytherin he would like the challenge. He supposed that he would casually bring it up the next time they bumped into each other.

Harry looked at the time and saw it was just after curfew and some of the boy's started coming up and going to bed. Another half hour later and everyone was in bed and lights were out. Harry got up, still dressed and sifted round in his trunk to find his weed. _Wait, Pansy owes me from last night,_ he thought and decided just to carry a lighter instead.

He crept out of the tower and made his way to the open corridor that he found the night before to find Pansy standing there leaning over the window arch. Harry instantly found his cock twitching in his pants as he looked Pansy over, because she was leaning over the wall her perky ass was sticking out and had one foot in front of the other so Harry could see her inner thigh. She wasn't wearing her black tights tonight, and her porcelain skin was bright with the light from the moon. She was wearing her school shirt and Slytherin jersey with the tie lose and top buttons undone, so when Harry came closer he could see her cleavage from the top of her shirt.

"Evening, Harry." She purred and pulled the joint and her lighter from her bra before lighting it and taking a long drag.

"Hey… Pansy." He tried her name out cautiously and she giggled once inhaling and passed Harry the joint.

As soon as the smoke filled his lungs he felt relaxed and he turned so he was leaning against the ledge, passing the joint back. Pansy did the same and they passed it back and fourth not saying anything before Pansy broke the silence.

"You seeing that Brown girl?"

He turned and looked at her oddly, _what would make her say that?_ He laughed and said that he wasn't and that she was annoying.

"I don't really do the girlfriend thing." He admitted.

It was true, Harry had slept with lots of girls over the summer but nothing had been serious. He suddenly hoped she wouldn't be disappointed, _wait... do I like Pansy?_ He focused back on Pansy and noted that she didn't seem out of place by his comment. Instead she came to stand in front of him and pushed her hips hard against Harry's groin and he could feel by the way his cock sat in his trousers he was hard.

"So, you're more of a casual lover then?" the way she said this sent shivers down Harry's spine and straight into his groin area and she smirked.

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked up as he thought about it and he came to the conclusion that that was what he was after, _well from her anyway._

"Sure, if you're offering." He heard himself say and he knew that the weed was making him feel bolder. Not that he cared for the consequences.

She looked at the half smoked joint and put out the end before putting it back into her bra along with her lighter. With her hand, she ran it down his chest and rested it on his crotch, giving it a gentle squeeze and Harry had to close his eyes as the pleasure was high.

"Then lets do it." She smirked and looked around before seeing a little alcove by where they were standing.

With a finger hooked through his jeans belt loop she led him to the alcove and gently pushed him against the wall, pressing her hips into his groin and reaching up for a kiss. They kissed hard and fast and Harry put both hands on her ass cheeks giving them a squeeze and pulling her closer. She responded by moaning and he felt her undoing his jeans and reaching in to pull his hard cock out. She gave it a couple of strokes before kneeling and taking him into her mouth. He closed his eyes and let his head drop against the cold stone wall and moaned himself as the hot, warm cavern engulfed his erection. She wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and the other went to his balls and she massaged them before he pulled her off a few minutes later and she looked up at him confused.

"You want me to fuck you right?" and she nodded. "Then bend over before you end up swallowing it."

She smirked at him and standing back a little worked her panties off and put them in his jeans pocket. She stepped to the side of him and put both hands on the wall as he came up behind her and gripped her hips with both hands. He took one hand away and felt for the opening and gently stuck a finger in her to find her very wet. She moaned and bucked her hips at the feeling of his finger and Harry guided his cock into her achingly slow. They both moaned loudly at the feeling they were both experiencing and Harry gripped her hips with both hands again to assist him with thrusting into her. She shuffled back a little and arched her back so her ass was in the air more and Harry moved her skirt up so it was sitting higher on her waist so he could see her perky ass.

He started to gain pace and leaning over her back brought a hand up to fondle the breast that didn't have the joint in the bra and Harry saw her put a hand between her legs. They were both making soft noises as Harry fucked her and he could feel his orgasm starting to build.

"I'm going to come." He whispered in her ear and he felt her tense and let out a soft high pitched noise as she reached orgasm which sent Harry over the edge and he tensed as well, grunting and thrusting one last time.

They were both panting, Harry more so and they fixed themselves up after Harry pulled out. Pansy turned round and Harry could see her face was flushed and she reached up and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks, hun." She winked and straightened her school shirt.

"Yeah." Harry said vaguely as he tried to focus on the world around him. With the weed and the high from his orgasm he was feeling pretty euphoric and the world was spinning slightly.

He heard her giggled softly and she took his hand as she led him into the corridor. Harry stopped and grabbed her wrist as he thought he heard footsteps and he pushed her towards the window and pointing down to the roof. She had enough time to jump over and Harry was about to do the same when he heard the bellowing voice of one, Professor Snape.

"Potter!" He came to stand in front of Harry and looked at him with a critical eye. "Taking a late night wander around the castle are we? 40 points from Gryffindor." He sneered and Harry rolled his eyes at the man.

Snape grabbed his upper arm and pulled him forward. "I see your attitude hasn't improved. Come." He snarled and dragged Harry in front of him, pushing him towards the Gryffindor common room.

Their walk was silent and every time Harry tried to lag behind the man would push him in front. It wasn't like Harry was going to run away, he had been heading back to the common room in the first place. They stopped outside the Gryffindor common room and the Fat Lady opened without a word because Snape was standing there.

"You will have detention with me tomorrow night, straight after you see Filch. I believe I was short changed on the last delivery of Rosé Amóretentia Sálentio." He looked purposefully down at Harry and he huffed at the man crossing his arms.

"It was bloody cold and I didn't see _you_ out there helping!" Harry shot back and Snape grabbed the front of his hoodie pulling him close to his face.

"It was the assigned duty of those who were in detention, and watch your language." He whispered deathly quiet and Harry's heart quickened and his eyes went wide.

"Now, get your sorry hind into bed and stay there." He growled and shoved Harry into the common room. He stayed there until the portrait closed and had a word with the Fat Lady before departing.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Harry woke the next morning feeling great. He'd had a smoke and a fuck the night before, now all he needed was some liquor and school might not be so bad after all. He briefly thought back to the night before as he jumped in the shower and was amused that Snape hadn't found Pansy, _guess he's not that good after all_ , he thought washing himself down before jumping out of the shower and getting ready. When he got back Ron was finishing off putting his robes on and said he'd meet Harry down in the hall as he was super hungry this morning.

Harry headed down to the hall and then remembered he had missed his appointment with McGonagall before breakfast. He shrugged not really caring and walked into the Great Hall to sit with his friends. He only managed to feed himself a mouthful of breakfast before hearing that Scottish twang echoing across the hall and he stood to find McGonagall storming towards him and pushing him towards the entrance of the hall. Once around the corner she let him have it and scolded him for ignoring her letter and then getting caught out of bed.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Potter. You've never been disrespectful like this before and it _has_ to stop. You've cost Gryffindor many house points and it's only the beginning of day three of the school term. You need to seriously buck up your ideas and get a handle on your attitude before drastic measures are put in place."

Harry looked at the ground as she said this and tuned out halfway through. He didn't really care and by the sounds of it, if he kept this up he'd be out of the school pretty quickly.

"I'll try, Professor." He faked a smile that didn't reach his eyes and for a second he didn't think shed bye it, but her features softened and she patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm giving you benefit of the doubt here, Potter. Don't disappoint me." He shook his head and she dismissed him back to breakfast.

 _That was easy_ , he thought and frowned before he shook it off and sat down with his friends again.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged it off before turning to his now cold breakfast.

He shoved it to the side and ran a hand through his tangled hair and huffed. _Fuck this,_ he thought and stood, bidding farewell to his friends and headed for the dungeon toilets as he had Potions that morning and he'd thought it be easier to smoke there. He was surprised when he walked in and Draco was sitting on the floor with a smoke and lighter in hand as he was about to light up.

"We meet again." Harry huffed and went to sit next to him.

"Morning yourself." Draco teased back and handed Harry his smoke.

"Thanks." Harry muttered and took a couple of puffs before handing it back. There was a long pause before Draco handed the smoke back over and spoke again.

"So what caused this mornings scene?"

Harry rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair as he inhaled deeply and handed the smoke back.

"McGonagall says I'm being totally disrespectful, but for fuck sake, what would you do if you were dragged into the dark forest to find some stupid bloody white rose for Snape when it's freezing, AND you have to do it by yourself." He groaned and huffed when he finished.

"I wouldn't have got detention in the first place." Draco offered and they both laughed.

"I mean, I didn't want to come back anyway. What's it going to take to get a drink around here as well?" Harry said exasperated and Draco looked at him sideways before turning forward again.

Draco stubbed out the cigarette and stood grabbing his bag. "Guess you've got to know the right people." And he started walking towards the door.

Harry stood quickly and ran after him.

"What do you mean? Who do I have to know? I'll do anything!" he said quickly and then shrugged, running a hand through his hair to try and take away how desperate he sounded.

He looked at Draco who was smirking at Harry and walked off towards the classroom. Harry walked inside and sat with the Gryffindors and looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco whisper to Pansy and she looked over at him and smirked. Harry was startled when the door of the classroom was slammed shut and Snape stalked to the front of the room. They were doing more theory today and Harry suddenly realized it was a bad idea to come to class, not that he didn't have the right books because he did this time, but because it was going to be boring.

He opened his textbook to the correct page and stared at the words for a good half hour until Snape started lecturing. Harry zoned out and let his mind wander as he thought of the last party that he'd gone to, not that he could remember a lot of it but the bits he did remember were well worth the hangover he had the next morning. Then he thought back to the night before with Pansy and how good it felt to be somewhat sober when fucking her… the tight feeling inside her… feeling how wet she was… Harry looked down at the table and smiled as he remembered but was suddenly drawn from his thoughts with a hand slamming on the table beside him.

He looked up and saw a very angry Snape sneering down at him and berating him for not listening. Harry looked up at him bored and uttered a pathetic apology. Snape was having none of it and told him to stay after class, Harry rolled his eyes to this and he could see Snape was about to lose his temper well and truly but he didn't and he stormed to the front telling everyone to keep reading the rest of the chapter. Harry was glad that he wouldn't have to keep up appearances of listening and continued to stare at the page.

An hour and a bit later, Snape dismissed the class and warned them to be prepared for potion making in their next lesson. Harry shoved his books into his bag and went up to Snape's desk. As he waited for the man, he turned and Draco raised an eyebrow at him before turning and leaving the classroom. Harry had this growing ball of nervousness in his stomach and he didn't really know why, it wasn't like he was nervous about getting into trouble.

He was brought back to the present with Snape clearing his throat and Harry turned to face the man sitting behind the desk.

"Do enlighten me, Potter as to why you find yourself above everyone else to read and listen as directed?"

Harry looked at the man oddly, he couldn't work out why he was so calm when before he looked like he was going to attack him. He thought about Snape's question for a second but didn't really know how to answer so he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not an answer." Snape said calmly and leaned back in his chair.

Harry met his eye and took a sharp intake of breath as the man eyed him. There was something odd in the way the man was acting and looking at him and Harry was thrown off balance with this change in behaviour.

"I was thinking." Harry tried and Snape, after a moment stood.

"Is that so?" he started and walked around the front of his desk standing right in front of Harry and leaning on the edge. "And what, pray tell, had boy wonders attention, hmm?"

Harry frowned at him and took a step back. _What the fuck is he doing?_ Harry gripped his bag tighter and swallowed before feeling brave enough to talk back to the man.

"I need to get to my next class, I'm leaving." He announced and tried walking away but found Snape's hand gripping his arm tightly and swinging him round and pinning him between the students' desks and himself.

"That's the kind of attitude that will land you in further trouble, boy." Snape threatened. "I will see you after Filch's detention. I will be waiting in my office." And he took a step back.

Harry, whose heart had started racing and his hands gone clamming turned and ran out of the room and down the corridor. He had DADA with Dumbledore but there was no way he was going there right now so he went to the bathrooms by the Great Hall to have a much needed smoke and to calm down before lunch arrived. He locked himself away in one of the cubicles and leaned back as he lit his smoke. He went to cross his legs when he noticed that his cock was semi hard, _what the fuck?_ He thought, _when did this happen?_ And he tried to make it go away. However, the thought of Snape and his threatening manner wasn't making it go down and it was confusing him, so instead of ignoring it, he decided to indulge himself and have a midday wank. He did this under the pretense that it might make him a little less tense and more level minded.

He rested the side of his head against the wall of the cubicle as the last droplets of come landed on the floor in front of him and he took a couple of deep breaths to calm his breathing. He pulled his wand from his pocket and quickly cleaned his mess up before standing and washing his hands at the sinks. There were only a few minutes of class left so he stood in the bathroom until he heard students filing into the hall for lunch.

Sitting at his spot for lunch Draco and Pansy walked into the hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. Pansy shook her head playfully at Harry and he raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled and then looked to Draco who was talking with another Slytherin. Ron and Hermione came in not too long after and sat with him and they started talking about the day so far. They said that they had heard what had happened in Harry's potions class and Hermione scolded him for being so lazy. Ron on the other hand was over the moon and said that the git was boring and should get another job, Hermione didn't like this at all and slapped Ron across the arm.

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, Harry's fate was being discussed in depth. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, resting his head on his hand in exhaustion as Snape and McGonagall informed him of Harry's actions over the past twelve hours.

"This can't go on, Albus. I've never seen this much angst before and especially from Harry."

"If, I may add, Albus. The boy seems to be lacking motivation therefore is acting out whether it be for attention or… something else." Snape chimed in and Dumbledore stood and walked over to the window.

"I realize that any other student displaying this behaviour would be suspended. However, I know this is what he wants, he didn't even turn up to _my_ class before so I am at a loss as to how to deal with this without giving him what he wants. It is imperative that he stays at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year." Dumbledore said solemnly and turned back towards the other two.

"Why can he not be suspended?" Snape asked interested. He knew that Harry hadn't boarded the train, but his reasons behind this were a mystery.

"I'll give it a couple of days for him to change, if he hasn't improved by Monday then we'll do something." He said avoiding Snape's question and then dismissed them both.

Snape frowned and racked his brain as to why Harry wouldn't want to come back to Hogwarts. The last he knew, this place was the boy's home and the last thing he'd want would be to go back to his relatives… _why didn't he board the train?_ He thought as he walked into the Great Hall and up the isle past said Gryffindor. He eyed Harry carefully as he walked past and the boy looked up at him before growing a red tinge on his cheeks and looking away. _I don't understand him anymore_ , Snape thought and kept walking to the head table.

Harry cringed as he felt his cheeks burning, but he didn't know why. Frustrated he combed a hand through his hair and stood to leave. Hermione and Ron watched him leave in concern and Lavender looked on with lust filled eyes. He was heading out to the courtyard and sat in a secluded area by a tree, he would have been sitting there for a few minutes when Pansy came round the corner.

"There you are." She smirked and sat down on the ground next to him. Seeing as it was a relatively hot day she wasn't wearing her tights and her legs were quite tempting.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you, Harry." She said and he looked at her oddly. "For last night, you didn't tell Snape I was there too."

"Oh, well…" he scratched the back of his head. "Why would I?"

Pansy giggled and rested a hand on Harry's knee before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Same time same place?" she asked and Harry nodded.

Harry watched her stand and she swaggered away, turning to wink at him before he disappeared around the corner. He sat there for a little while smiling before he decided to stand and go to class. He made a disgusted face as he thought about the prospect of heading upstairs for Divination and harshly threw his bag over his shoulder.

He was the last student to arrive and the only seat available was in between the Slytherins. He huffed and rolled his eyes before sitting between Draco and Goyle who looked over and sneered at him. He looked over to the Gryffindors and saw a few looks of sympathy but when Pansy bullied Goyle into swapping places Lavender had the look of pure jealousy and verbally voiced her disgust. He heard Pansy giggle slyly next to him at Lavenders actions and leaned across the table as Trelawny started the lesson. Harry couldn't help himself but check the girl out as she leaned across the table, although he couldn't really see much but her presence was enough. Trelawny was muttering about looking into crystal balls and accepting your destiny and Harry let his mind wander again. He grabbed his book out of his bag and a pencil so he could doodle so it looked like he was taking notes.

By the time his detention rolled round he was frustrated. He met Filch in the dungeons and found himself with a bucket and brush again and was sent into the bathrooms to scrub them down. Groaning but silently thankful he wasn't outside tonight he got on his hands and knees to start cleaning the floors by the sinks where most of the grime was. He screwed his face up at the sight but scrubbed harder anyway.

He was half an hour into it when he heard the doors open and Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Upon seeing Harry on the floor scrubbing they taunted him and Crabbe went over to pee on the area that Harry had just scrubbed. Harry sat back on his knees and let it happen, there was no point in picking a fight with the two fat boys so he didn't say anything.

"Ha, what a pathetic excuse of a wizard. Suck it Potter." Goyle laughed evilly at him as he flicked his cock in Harry's direction and Harry was kicked in the stomach as Crabbe walked past him and they left the bathrooms.

Harry was taken back by the sudden blow and fell on his side as he tried catching his breath. Unfortunately he fell into the spot Crabbe had just pissed but the pain in his ribs was shooting through him and he tried his best not to let the tears threatening him burst. He staggered up until he was on all fours and gained his breath back a little before turning his head to look at the doors. _Fuck this, I'm out of here_ , he thought. He wasn't going to put up with this kind of behaviour so he slowly stood and staggered over to the doors, holding his ribs and walked out into the corridor. He was soaking wet on one side and was convinced he smelt like piss as well so he tried to hurry out of the dungeons before anyone saw him.

A trip that would normally take ten minutes from the dungeons to the Gryffindor common room took him twenty and Ron and Lavender ran over to him when they saw him limping through the portrait.

"Holy shit mate, what happened?"

"Harry sweetie are you alright?" Lavender cooed and he pushed her off him.

"Fuck off you slut, don't come anywhere near me." He shouted at her and the common room went silent and he grabbed Ron's sleeve pulling him towards the dorm room.

Harry immediately stripped down to his boxers and grabbed his towel as he told Ron what happened. Ron followed him into the showers and stood on the other side of the curtain as Harry finished his story. Ron was outraged and said he was going to seriously harm them the next time he saw them.

"I wasn't going to make a fuss, but fuck this. They have no right to do that!" Harry said aggravated and asked Ron what their plan was but Harry didn't get an answer.

"Ron, you there?" he said and nearly slipped in the shower at the baritone voice that answered.

"No, Potter. But I am." Snape replied coolly and Harry froze.

"What the fuck, get out you can't be in here!" He shouted and the water turned itself off no thanks to Snape, so Harry grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist before ripping the curtain open and looking livid tried to walk past him through the door.

Snape put a hand on his chest to stop him and Harry could see past the man's arm Ron looking pale as anything sitting on his bed. Harry looked to Snape and snapped again.

"Get out of my way!"

Snape took a step towards Harry and looked down at him sternly.

"Forty points from Gryffindor for your distasteful use of language. You are going to get dressed and then serve your detention _plus_ the rest of Filch's in my office." He poked a finger at Harry's chest as he said this to get his point across and saw Harry swallow and his nostrils flare.

Snape stood to the side and walked out of the room but waited down in the common room for him. Harry stormed over to his trunk and pulled out his clean uniform and chucked it on ungracefully and sifted round trying to find his wand.

"Snape took it. I'm sorry mate, but he wouldn't let me say anything." Ron apologized and although Harry was seething he couldn't really be mad at Ron, he knew what the man was capable of. He told Ron he understood and raked a hand through his soaking wet hair.

Down in the common room, it was silent as no one wanted to breath a word whilst the man was standing in the entrance. One thing that was going through their minds was what had a Gryffindor done that would make Snape, of all people storm through the common room. The all sympathized apart from Lavender and Hermione when Harry emerged and the two left the room. As soon as they left the room erupted into noise and everyone started gossiping about what Harry had done to deserve this torture. Hermione sat in the corner with a book and huffed at Harry's antics, although he was her friend she was disappointed in his recent attitude change and didn't want to be a part of whatever it was that he was doing. Ron on the other hand couldn't believe Hermione would be so mean and couldn't understand why she was distancing herself from her best friend.

Out in the corridors, Harry almost found himself jogging to keep up with the man striding in front of him and by the time they reached the man's office Harry was puffing. He put a hand on the front of Snape's desk to help him catch his breath and the man sat behind it and leaning back in his chair. Harry turned his head round to the door when he heard it click shut and suddenly he felt very exposed and his nerves were building a little. As Snape leaned back in his chair he regarded Harry carefully and rested both elbows on the arms of the chair, steepling his fingers in front of his mouth as he thought.

When Filch had come running down the corridor to say that Harry had left his detention he was furious and immediately went to the Gryffindor tower to find the boy. It pleased him to see all the young lions looking scared as he roared at them asking where Harry was and they pointed up the stairs. His anger had flared again when he heard Harry and his dimwit friend talking about his Slytherins and idly wondered what had caused such reactions. He had tapped Ron on the shoulder and motioned for him to be quiet before pointing out to the dorm.

As he brought his attention back to the boy in front of him, he saw Harry fiddling with his hands in his pockets getting nervous and wincing every couple of breaths. He frowned slightly and remembered when Harry came down the stairs limping slightly. He decided then and there that they weren't going into the forest tonight, but he was going to make him go back out tomorrow.

"I've decided you'll write lines tonight, Potter." He said stiffly, standing and walking to the front of his desk and leaning along the front with his lower back.

Harry just stared back at him and nodded slightly. _At least I'm not going into that god forsaken forest_.

Harry heard the sound of an object being pulled along the ground and saw a table and chair appear out of nowhere and stop just behind him. He sighed and walked around, sitting in the chair and looking up at Snape. The man went to his desk and pulled out a roll of parchment and Harry could tell by the size of it he was going to be there for a while. Rolling his eyes and mumbling he rested his elbow on the table and propped up his chin as the parchment and a pencil was placed in front of him. At the top of the page he saw words appearing across the top in black ink and he sighed in disbelief at what it said.

 _ **I, Harry James Potter, need to grow up, respect my Professors and behave.**_

"You will write this five hundred times and there is no time limit, therefore the longer you take… the longer you'll be here. Go." Snape demanded and walked round the front of his desk.

Harry combed a hand through his hair and sighed loudly before picking the pencil up and starting to write. Every now and then he'd have to stop and rub his hand and he rubbed his ribs as well because the writing was making him tense his right side where he'd been kicked. He looked up to Snape with disgust and the man, sensing Harry looking at him leaned back in his chair and regarded Harry carefully. Harry couldn't take the calm look he was receiving and his stomach knotted uncomfortably before he put his head back down to continue lines.

 _Seems the boy responds better to a calm word. Interesting_ , Snape thought as he kept his eye on the boy before turning back to marking the assigned work of the second years.

Two hours later and Harry let his head fall on the desk in exhaustion. His ribs were aching and his hand was cramped but he'd finally finished. Snape looked up when he heard the soft thump and smirked when he assessed the boys condition. Standing silently he made his was over to Harry and the boy looked up at him. Raising an eyebrow Harry picked up the parchment and handed it to him, Snape looked over it for a minute and nodded his head in approval. He looked down at Harry and the boy looked very tired and was still wincing every now and then.

"Are you injured, Mr. Potter?" he asked curious.

"No, sir." Harry said tiredly, he didn't want to open that can of worms and he doubted the man would listen to him anyway.

 _Ahh, there's the respect I was looking for_ , he thought triumphantly and internally congratulated himself.

"Very well. Your detention is over. However, tomorrow you will be back here to serve Filch's detention with me. Come." Snape said and made his way over to the door to escort Harry back to the common room.

It was well past curfew and didn't want Harry to be wandering the castle unattended, he hadn't earned that privilege back yet.

As they walked, Snape slowed his steps down so Harry could keep up and frowned as the boy had clearly lied to him, _he_ is _injured_. They stopped outside the Gryffindor common room and Snape turned to face Harry, blocking his way into the tower. He was going to bring up his injury again but thought better of it because Harry probably wasn't going to tell him anyway.

"Bring a jacket for tomorrow's detention." He said stiffly and moved for Harry to walk into the common room.

Harry heard the portrait close behind him and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. _That man is doing things to me_ , he thought and was miffed at his recent reactions to the man. He walked towards the dorm and then stopped in his tracks. "Fuck." He said quietly, _Pansy is expecting me… won't be getting out tonight._ He thought and suddenly felt extremely irritated. _The Fat Lady won't let me out, I bet_. Feeling deflated he slumped off to bed and stared at the ceiling before sleep claimed him.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table during breakfast Harry felt like shit, sure he ended up having an all right sleep but his mind was in a blunder and he couldn't really understand his feelings right about now. He looked up as Pansy stormed into the hall and sent him daggers before sitting next to Draco and he raked a hand through his hair. _Fuck, I've screwed this up_ , he thought and hoped she hadn't been caught. He was drawn from his thoughts when Lavender called his name as she stormed towards him and slapped him across the face, the tears she had been holding back finally falling and she ran from the hall crying. The force of the slap forced him to twist in such a way he felt his ribs click and he winced, grabbing his side. _Fuck this shit!_ He yelled in his head and he stood shakily and limped out of the hall. He didn't care what anyone said, he was going to the hospital wing to get himself sorted out.

Madame Pomfrey looked at him suspiciously when he walked into her office and once he explained the pain he was feeling she took him straight into the infirmary and got him to take his clothes off his chest so she could examine him. Halfway through the examination, a cat shaped Patronus stood in the doorway and meowed catching their attention. A few moments later McGonagall walked into the room and immediately her features softened. He assumed that she had been told he wasn't in Herbology class and had come looking for him.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Potter?" she said concerned and then saw the bruises on his ribs and gasped.

The bruise was huge and judging by the tutting and the pain associated with Madame Pomfrey pushing on his ribs there was definitely a bone broken.

"Mr. Potter here has one broken, and one fractured rib. How were these injuries incurred?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she let him lie down on the bed and they both looked at him sternly.

He was in two minds as to what to say and when McGonagall prompted him he sighed and decided just to tell the truth. _Guess it's worth a gamble_. He told them about his detention with Filch and how Crabbe and Goyle came in taunting him and was kicked in the ribs before walking out. Harry said that after lying in a pool of urine tainted soapy water he needed a shower so left. He looked down when he finished and tears threatened to break fourth but he was determined not to cry in front of them. He looked up and McGonagall's face was one of true remorse and he couldn't hold back anymore and a single tear fell down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and looked away from them, although he turned back when he heard them walking away and whispering.

Moments later Madame Pomfrey came back and gave him a potion to drink before performing a couple of spells and he felt the pain in his ribs going away. She told him that she wanted him to stay there until lunchtime and not to move so that his ribs recovered quickly, and he couldn't complain about that.

At lunchtime Hermione and Ron came into the infirmary to see him and Harry was surprised to see them both, especially Hermione.

"Oh, come on Harry. I'm not that cruel." She joked with him and she gave him a careful hug.

"McGonagall told us you were here… what happened?" she asked and Harry looked to Ron, he obviously hadn't said anything to her so on their way to the Great Hall for lunch he told her what happened and she was disgusted at the behaviour of the Slytherins.

After he was discharged they walked to the Great hall and when they entered, Snape was standing with Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table and Harry hid his face as they looked over. They sat at their spot but Harry refused to look up, if he had, he would have seen Pansy looking a little upset and not angry, and Draco who was pissed at his friends for their behaviour. Hermione leaned over and whispered what was happening to Harry and he nodded but didn't look up. Turned out Crabbe and Goyle were given detention with Filch that night but Harry didn't really feel happy about it, _probably just made a target of myself. This year just keeps getting better._ He sighed and drank some juice, but he really wasn't that hungry anymore. He risked a glance over at the Slytherin table and saw Crabbe and Goyle leaving looking rather disgruntled and looked over to Pansy who had concern etched over her face. She whispered something to Draco and Harry frowned, _bet they're talking about me. Probably just lost my smoking allies_ , but to his surprise he saw Draco nod slightly motioning out the door and stood looking at Harry before leaving the hall.

"I'll see you guys at dinner." Harry said quietly and stood to leave the hall.

He saw Draco disappear outside and he followed him out, making sure that no one was watching him and they walked out into the courtyard and down further, walking towards Hagrid's hut. Draco turned to see if Harry was following him and he walked behind a large tree waiting for Harry.

"I'm sorry about Crabbe and Goyle. That was way out of line." Draco said and offered Harry a smoke that he nodded to and lit the cigarette.

Harry took a long drag and handed it back to Draco before slowly exhaling it.

"It fucking hurt." He said and looked around to see if anyone was around. "Just make sure they stay away yeah." It wasn't a question but Draco nodded.

"Pansy was a little put out you bailed on her last night."

"I know, can you apologize to her for me? Snape made my detention go longer than expected then escorted me to the Gryffindor Tower and told the portrait to not let me out." He shrugged and took the smoke again.

"Yeah, I can do that. It's the least I could do." He gave Harry a crooked smile and took the smoke back.

"I can get you alcohol." Draco said abruptly and Harry snapped his head up to look at him. Harry gave him a questioning look as if to say 'go on' and Draco shook his head slightly.

"But it'll cost you." He said and handed Harry the smoke.

"Okay, like galleons? I have plenty of those." He said after taking another puff.

"Not exactly," Draco said taking the smoke back and finishing it off before dropping the butt in the pine needles. He looked Harry straight in the eye before he added, "Your eyes really do sparkle, you know." And he turned and walked off towards the castle.

 _What the hell does that mean?_ He thought baffled and watched as he retreated through the bridge leading to the castle. He decided he should head back in as well and get his things for class, although he didn't really want to go. Muggle studies was the easiest subject he'd ever had to sit through and didn't really see why he and the other Muggle borns were forced to endure it.

He stopped by Gryffindor tower before heading to class and sat up the back by himself as he waited for class to start. Students started filing in and Harry saw a note floating towards him, checking that no one had seen it he saw Pansy wink at him and he opened the note.

 _ **Forgiven.**_

 _ **P**_

He smiled a little and got his books out ready for the lesson. He didn't really know how he felt about the girl now; what had started out as a fling he felt was growing into something and he wasn't sure he wanted that. Sighing and raking a hand through his messy hair he tuned into the lesson, only briefly before looking out the window.

Detention time rolled round and Harry walked down to the dungeons ready for whatever Snape had planned. He had a feeling it was to do with going out into the dark forest again judging by what Snape had said the night before. Harry didn't exactly heed that warning and he was wearing his school robes thinking that would be enough. He was a few minutes early surprisingly and he knocked on the man's door before striding in, but he wasn't there. _He told me to meet him here didn't he?_

"You're early." Snape said from behind him and walked to stand in front facing him.

"Wonders never cease." Harry said sarcastically and Snape raised an eyebrow.

Snape was a little amused at the boys' comeback but he wasn't about to congratulate the boy instead he sneered and told him they he was going back into the dark forest to look for the white rose. Nodding deflated Harry followed the man out who had a thick winter coat on instead of the billowing black outer robe he wore when he was teaching.

They reached the edge of the forest and Harry took a deep breath before entering, he didn't like the forest and always felt threatened when he went in there, especially after a few years ago when he and Ron decided to go for a midnight wander and were chased out by a hoard of massive spiders and wasps. Wrapping his arms around himself he shuddered and followed the man deep into the woods. Harry heard a twig snap very close to him and he whipped round with his wand out and shone lumos at it to find a rabbit nibbling on some greenery. He let out a breath and took a deep breath to calm his heart.

He turned to face Snape and the man was looking at him with an odd expression before turning and continuing down the path. Harry was quite confused at the man's actions lately, one minute he'll be raging with anger, the next he seemed so calm and the looks, that was the most baffling thing. He knew the man was hard to read, but he never thought the man to be confusing. His stomach was also doing weird things and when Snape looked at him with an odd expression his stomach either knotted or did a backflip.

Harry was so in his own thoughts he hadn't seen the man stop and he walked straight into the back of him making him stumble backwards and fall on his ass.

"Honestly Potter, can you get any more clumsy?" the man sneered down at him and held out a hand to help him up.

Once Harry was up on his feet again he huffed as he brushed himself down.

"Whatever." He muttered and looked around at his surroundings.

He was suddenly grabbed by the front of his robes and found himself face to face with an intimidating Snape who seemed to stare deeply into his eyes before he spoke.

"You will behave and lose the attitude, Potter. I will feel no guilt what so ever leaving you out here tonight." He sneered and he saw Harry gulp.

Snape let go of Harry and took a step back.

"Now you know why we are here. Starting searching, we wont' be leaving until I have three roses."

"Yes, sir." Harry said quietly before adding 'git' at the end and walking off.

Harry had wandered quite a distance from Snape and he looked over to see where the man had got to, but because he was dressed in black he couldn't see him.

"Lumos Maxima" he whispered and waved his wand towards where he thought the man would be and saw a faint outline a few meters away. Satisfied he was still close he kept searching for the rose.

It must have been at least and hour since they'd first stepped foot in the forest and Harry hadn't found anything. He looked around and saw the distant glow of a white rose and ran over to it, kneeling down he looked at it closely to see the shimmering glow and was captivated by it. _It's so beautiful._ Being careful of the thorns he tried to pull it from the ground but he found he couldn't and he didn't have a knife on him so he stood and looked out along the forest to find Snape.

"Professor?" Harry yelled and saw the distant glow of Snape's wand as he came closer.

"Good, two more to go." He said and Harry looked at him briefly before looking down at the rose and walking off to continue his search.

It was getting very cold and Harry started sniffling again and wiped his nose on his sleeve. What seemed like another hour Harry was getting frustrated, _these things must be few and far between, fuck sake it'll be midnight by the time we get back_. He kicked a stick and heard a growl from behind him. He froze before slowly turning around to see a light grey dire wolf standing close to him and at eye level as it was perched on a fallen tree trunk. Harry swallowed and took a tentative step back before drawing his wand at the wolf. He didn't really know what spell to use and the wolf took a step towards him.

"Stupify." He yelled and the wolf somehow managed to side step it and growled at him again.

Harry took another step back and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus" and he made a run for it, he didn't know how the wolf was dodging his attacks but he ran and tried to find Snape.

"Locomotor Mortis" he threw over his shoulder and heard a whine from behind.

"Snape!" he screamed as he saw the man running towards him and he grabbed onto the man's arm and hid behind him, panting hard.

The man had his wand out in front of his and scanned the immediate area for danger before turning to Harry who had a panicked look on his face.

"Are you injured?" Snape asked sternly and looked Harry over to see if there was any immediate damage.

"That bastard came out of fucking nowhere. Holy shit." He said putting a hand over his chest and looking past the man to see if it followed them.

Harry thought he heard another whine and pointed his wand in the direction he came from.

"Eloquently said, Potter." He said frowning at the boy and then raising an eyebrow.

"Five points from Gryffindor for every swear word you just said. Now, calmly, tell me what you saw."

"A dire wolf, sir. It was light grey and his eyes…" he trailed off as he recalled what the wolf looked like. "The most eerie blue, grey colour I've ever seen. Probably came up to my chest in height."

"Okay, show me. I heard you shouting, I presume you stunned it?"

"Uh, I think so." Harry said raking a hand through his hair. _Fuck I need a smoke… screw that I need a drink!_

They walked through the forest and came across a large grey blob lying, breathing heavily on the ground and Harry, being a coward all of a sudden hid behind Snape standing close to him and hand a hand ghosting over the man's back. He found this oddly comforting, being so close to the man and he thought it was weird, but couldn't bring himself to move away.

Snape took the leg-locker curse of the wolf and he lay there not moving, Snape pushed Harry and they walked away from the subdued wolf. Just as Snape was about to announce that Harry's detention was over and they were heading back to the castle when Snape spotted another rose so he bent down to cut it.

"Detention is over, we will head back to the castle." Snape informed Harry and he started walking off into the forest.

Harry did a quick check behind him and was pleased to see that they weren't being followed. Making their way quickly, Harry followed Snape to the entrance hall and hung back a little.

"Come, I will escort you to the Tower." Snape said and stood waiting for Harry to catch up.

"Oh, you don't need to, I'll head straight there." Harry tried and gave a tight smile. He knew that if the man walked him there he wouldn't be able to leave.

Harry looked up at him as the man chuckled uncharacteristically then his face got serious.

"We both know that won't happen. Now come." He barked and it made Harry flinched and his stomach knot.

Harry lay on his bed still clothed and huffed. _I need a fuck and I need a smoke… a drink wouldn't go a miss too,_ he thought and decided that he was just going to risk leaving the Gryffindor Tower. Getting up he felt his pockets for his smokes and lighter before leaving the room and pushing gently on the portrait. There was no resistance and Harry's heart skipped a beat. It had been at least half an hour since he was escorted back and it was well after curfew by the time they arrive back at the castle so he assumed Snape would be long gone.

Walking silently he made his way to his smoking spot but didn't see Pansy there and his mood deflated a little. _She mustn't have come_ , he thoughy and he guessed it was the right time to be out, he hadn't checked on his way out. He jumped up onto the window ledge sideways so his feet were touching the other side of the window and pulled his smokes out, lighting the cigarette and inhaling deeply. He heard footsteps coming a few minutes later but they didn't sound heavy so he stayed where he was; Pansy came around the corner and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, handsome." She purred and Harry swung his legs round to get down and stand in front of her.

He grabbed her waist immediately with his free hand and leaned down to kiss her. Even though he wasn't smoking a joint tonight, she had stirred something within him and he knew that he would get a free fuck out of her. She pulled away from the kiss and took the cigarette from his hand looking a little disappointed.

"No greens tonight?" she pouted.

"Didn't have time to grab them... don't have much left anyway." He shrugged and watched her take a long drag from the smoke and exhale before she handed it back to him and leaned in for another kiss.

They kissed languidly for a while before Harry pulled away and took a puff off the smoke. She looked at him and smirked as she felt his groin and she fell to her knees undoing Harry's pants as she went. He closed his eyes as she wrapped her mouth around his cock and he took a large drag from his smoke and exhaled slowly. She was currently sucking his cock and massaging his balls with both hands and he couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it felt. He put a hand on her head as she picked up pace and he wanted her to keep it up. He groaned as he felt his balls tightening and she grabbed on tighter, which sent Harry over the edge and his orgasm ripped through him like an explosion.

She stood and leaned over the edge and he heard her spit before she grabbed the smoke off him and finished it off. Standing there, leaning against the window frame with his lower back he took deep breaths to steady himself. Pansy kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away without a word being said.

"See you tomorrow." She said over her shoulder and wiggling her hips, disappeared around the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Finally Friday had rolled round and it was the last of Harry's detentions with Filch. He was currently sitting in the potions classroom, which was the last class of the day, and he couldn't wait for it to be over although today they were actually brewing so it wasn't too bad. He sat there quietly and Snape walked into the classroom leaving the door open and walked to the front of the class. With a flick of his wand, special instructions and considerations appeared on the board for their potion. He barked his orders out at the class and everyone gathered to grab their potions ingredients and got started.

Harry was in a better mood today because the week was nearly over so going into the potion brewing he was feeling pretty positive. Halfway through the class, Harry was nearly finished and looked over to Dean who was at the same stage and noted they had the same coloured potion. Harry was secretly happy about this and let a small smile appear on his face. He looked up to the board and then down at his textbook to double check everything was as it was supposed to, but when he looked into his cauldron it was bubbling dangerously and had changed from pale purple to an angry red and he took a step back grabbing on to Deans sleeve as he did so.

There was a loud boom and Harry couldn't see anything over the black smoke, he looked into his cauldron and was horrified, he didn't know what he'd done for it to go so wrong. He looked over to see Crabbe and Goyle giggling and then up with a petrified face to see Snape storming towards him. Snape gripped his arm tightly and marched him towards the corridor throwing him out.

"I've absolutely had enough of your insolence! Get out of my sight and go see your Head of house!" and with that he slammed the door in Harry's face.

Harry stood there for a second to process what had just happened. _Did Snape just kick me out? Fuck Crabbe and Goyle, I'm gonna kill them!_ And he stormed off towards the Gryffindor Tower, stomping his feet as he went. Slamming the door open and then closed again he went to his bed and lay down looking at the ceiling. He huffed and screamed before he got up and searched his trunk for his weed and pulled a joint out lighting it furiously, taking two large deep breaths. He was so wound up, _how could Snape not see them do anything?_

"This is fucking bullshit." He said out loud and sat up as he took another hit of his blunt.

He sat there for a few moments calming down and decided to save the rest of his blunt for later and stubbed it out on the closest bedpost. He shoved it into his pocket and stood, _fuck this shit, I'm getting out of here._

"But how." He said and walked out of the dorm and into the common room.

Pacing a few times back and fourth he decided to leave the tower, but gripped his wand tightly in case he came across the Slytherin boys and carefully walked through the castle. He did a huge loop of the castle before heading back to the tower and decided he would go for a fly on his broom. He realized as soon as he picked it up that he hadn't even so much as thought about flying his broom at all since he was back at school and even before that.

Feeling rebellious he found an open window in the corridor and climbed onto the ledge before jumping off it and falling a few meters before mounting his broom and zigzagging through the towers and roofs. He felt so free up here and finally, for the first time since he started back at Hogwarts he felt truly relaxed. He sped off towards the black lake, heading in a straight direction and he closed his eyes as the wind whistled past his face. He opened his eyes as he reached the black lake and he skimmed across the flat surface creating waves as he did so with his speed. He pulled away and sped off into the sky again and slowed down as he circled the entrance to the dark forest.

He took this time to think through what he was feeling. _Bitter and angry because my potion was ruined, sad because Snape kicked me out, annoyed because I want a drink but can't get it, confused for my feelings for Pansy…and Snape._

"Snape? Why Snape?" he said aloud and frowned, narrowing his eyes as he looked back up to the castle. _Guess I'll be getting more detentions, that sucks. I'll be escorted back to the Tower… again._

"Grr, WHAT THE FUUUUCK! He yelled across the grounds as he looked at the castle and his anger came back again.

Although, this time he started to cry and he let the tears fall down his cheeks and he sobbed loudly. No one understood how he was feeling, no one cared that inside he needed to be free and live his life. None of these rules and expectations, he was ready to make his own way in this world. He was done with school.

He ceased the crying as he finally felt like it was out of his system and he decided to head back towards the castle, the classes were almost over anyway so he would be able to talk with his friends. He found the window he'd jumped out of and flew through it and jumped off. He looked back just by chance and saw he'd nearly hit a first year Ravenclaw but he didn't give a shit and he marched off towards the common room. He deposited his broom under his bed and walked down the stairs when some of the Gryffindors started filing in. Dean was among them and he ran over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh man was he angry, Harry. Are you okay? After you left he just lost it and started having a go and the rest of us Gryffindors and threatening to have us kicked out as well if we mucked up."

Harry shrugged but he said he was sorry that they had to endure that. Dean waved a hand of dismissal and told him not to worry about it, but told him to hide when it came to dinner because there was probably going to be some words said. Harry rolled his eyes at this and said that he'd tell Snape to get fucked if he did. This made Dean laugh and he walked off to talk with Seamus when he saw him enter the common room. Not too long after and Harry saw Hermione and Ron walking in and when they saw his face they knew something had happened. He walked over to them and spoke in a hushed voice.

"I really need to talk wi…" he trailed off when he saw an angry McGonagall enter the common room and walk over to him.

"You, Mr. Potter are coming with me. Right. Now." She said thunderously and Harry snapped.

"Why? I didn't fucking do anything! It was the Sly – " he was cut off as she waved her wand and his mouth sealed shut, which frustrated him even more.

 _She can't do this, this is so unfair! I did nothing wrong._

"This is out of my hands, Potter. Come with me." She said and he followed her out into the corridor silently as he couldn't speak.

She marched them to the Headmaster's office and pushed him up the stairs to find the door wide open and the bellowing voice of Snape floating down the stairs. Harry's heart sank, but then he realized that with everyone so angry they might actually suspend him or even better would be to expel him. McGonagall pushed him and sat him in the seat that was in front of the desk and he slumped down.

"Harry is this true?" Dumbledore said as he came to stand in front of Harry.

Harry tried to move his move but frowned when he couldn't and Snape yelled at him to answer. Harry saw red and he stood and harshly pointed to McGonagall who muttered an apology and he opened his mouth halfway through his internal rant.

" – when she fucking sealed my mouth!" he screamed and then clapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes went wide when he realized what he'd said.

He turned back to the Headmaster and tried speaking before Snape came over and grabbed the front of his robes.

"You need your mouth washed out with soap, boy!" he barked and Harry turned his head when he felt the first sign of spit land on his face. Snape let him go and Harry brushed himself off before turning to the Headmaster.

"Sir, I didn't do it on purpose. My potion was fine until I looked away to check the directions and when I looked back it was bright red and bubbling way too much for the heat setting it was on. Please you _have_ to believe me, I didn't do this on purpose!" he pleaded. It wasn't like he didn't want to get sent home but he wanted to be able to defend himself.

Dumbledore looked to the other two before sighing and rubbing his face. He stood and walked behind his desk and sat down tiredly. Making eye contact again with Harry he sighed again before he spoke.

"Harry, there is no doubt that over the last week you have caused disruption and been highly disrespectful to your teachers." He put his hand up when Harry tried to interject and kept talking.

"I will consider your fate over night and you will be summoned here tomorrow after breakfast. I know very well that you would love more than anything to be sent back to your relatives, but I must disappoint you by saying that under no circumstances will this happen. You will remain at this school for the rest of the year whether you are suspended, expelled or exonerated."

Harry felt his brave exterior starting to break when he heard Dumbledore say that he'd be staying there for the rest of the year regardless and he wanted to crawl into a ball and cry. He didn't know what was happening to him emotionally and he was confused, which was starting to scare him. However, the thing that annoyed him the most was how frustrated he was that he cared all of a sudden, why couldn't he just grin and bear it?

"Harry, you may go. I will send for you in the morning."

Feeling defeated, Harry stood and kept his head down.

"Yes, sir." He said and walked out of the office, sagging his shoulders.

As soon as the door was closed, Dumbledore locked it and ensured a silencing spell was placed on the room before he Snape moved forward in front of the man's desk and spoke.

"You can't seriously believe him, Albus?"

"I think, we have a very troubled teen who needs guidance, Severus." And Dumbledore looked up meaningfully at him, which made Snape narrow his eyes.

"Albus, what are you thinking?" McGonagall queried.

"He needs a mentor, someone to look up to… someone who he'll listen to." And he looked over to Snape who frowned.

"No!" Snape said suddenly and waved his arms to emphasize the point.

"Severus, please."

"Why do you think he'll listen to me?" but even as he said the words, he knew that Harry responded well to a calm manner when he was being told off by him. He knew a way to get through to the boy, and he wondered if this was what the Headmaster was referring to.

"Because he's going to need somewhere to stay, Severus." Dumbledore said sternly and he stood from his chair.

"Stay? STAY? I am _not_ having that boy in my quarters, doing as he pleases and being a down right nuisance!"

"I realize that this is not the most convenient situation for you, Severus but he can't very well stay with Minerva, he must be placed in the care of a male and you're the best candidate for it. Can you imagine what havoc would be created if he were to stay with Hagrid?" he asked Snape and he saw the man huff before sitting in his chair and crossing his arms.

"This is ridiculous." He shot back and he heard the other two chuckle.

"Now you're just acting like a child, Severus." The Headmaster scolded lightly and Snape looked up, uncrossing his arms.

Snape thought about what was being proposed and what irritated him was that the man had a point; he couldn't imagine the destruction that would occur if he were living with Hagrid. There was another thing bugging him though and he asked the Headmaster again why Harry wasn't allowed to be sent home. He didn't receive an answer though and when he demanded to know why he was told that it didn't concern him to know.

Dumbledore dismissed Snape and McGonagall and told Snape to think about suspending Harry into his care. Snape huffed and stalked from the room, not making any promises and stormed off to his private rooms to wallow in self-pity.

After Harry was dismissed he wandered around the castle, not really knowing where to go and found himself down in the dungeons. He stopped outside the Slytherin common room and wondered if he should risk asking for his new smoking friends but decided against it. He spied the bathrooms by the potions classroom and wandered over to find the guy he was after checking his hair in the mirror.

Draco saw Harry enter the bathroom in the mirror reflection and turned to face him when he saw Harry's face that had conflicting emotions flitting across it.

"Harry?" he said cautiously as Harry walked further into the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked up and locked eyes with Draco and stopped a couple of feet away from the boy. Harry didn't answer, he just didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet and furrowed his brow a little as he continued to look at Draco. He saw Draco take a tentative step forward, and then another until their chests were centimeters apart.

Harry felt that ball of nervousness starting to form in his stomach again and Harry remembered that Draco would be able to get him alcohol, he sighed quietly and softly muttered.

"I just need to forget."

Draco understood fully, and he put a finger on Harry's chin to make him look at him again.

What Harry saw when he looked into Draco's eyes was empathy and he decided that he might be able to trust the Slytherin after all. What happened next, surprised Harry but for some reason, when Draco's lips met his he felt his life both explode and pull together at the same time. He pulled away and took a sharp in take of breath and looked at Draco wide eyed.

"I-I'm sorry, I know you're not gay." Draco started to say but Harry put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss that felt just as electric as the first.

They locked lips for what seemed to be an eternity and when they pulled away, Harry was confused to find that he was extremely aroused and he looked away blushing.

"Do you have detention tonight?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, my last night with Filch… Probably the last night of my freedom as well."

"How do you mean? Are you being sent away? I know it wasn't your fault. Today in Potions, I mean."

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow." Harry said sadly and he fished around in his pocket for his weed, pulling it out he took a step back and lit it.

Once he had a puff he passed it to Draco and he took a small puff before handing it back. They walked over to the wall and slid down it so they were sitting on the floor and they passed the joint back and forward. Harry was finally starting to feel okay and he let his head fall back against the cool stone wall.

"You should come and see me tonight." Draco piped up and Harry rolled his head to the side to look at him.

"We have this small party come gathering type thing each Friday. I'd like you to be there tonight."

"Okay." Harry said quietly and nodded. "Where is it?"

"In the Slytherin dorms. I'll have to come and get you, you're the only non-Slytherin that now knows about it."

"Your secret is safe." Harry replied when he saw the hard look Draco was giving him.

They sat there in companionable silence for a little while and then Harry stood, he supposed he should go back to the tower and find his friends and let them know he might not be around but he felt so comfortable with Draco. Draco sensed his hesitation and he went to stand in front of Harry.

"I'll help you forget." He smiled and they both leaned in for a quick kiss before Harry walked out of the bathroom.

"Just survive detention." Draco said to himself in the empty bathroom and sighed before he walked to the Slytherin common room.

Sitting at dinner, Harry could feel people staring at him and it was frustrating him, _so what if Snape kicked me out of the classroom?_ He thought and kept his head down as he ate through his dinner.

When he'd told Hermione and Ron about the situation he received mixed reviews and he felt as though he should have just kept his mouth shut. He looked up to Draco on the Slytherin table and the boy nodded in recognition before turning his attention to Blaise who was sitting beside him. Pansy saw the interaction and looked at Harry curious, he smiled a little at her and then put his head back down.

Snape was sitting up at the head table, he was furious but he knew what needed to be done. He looked over to Harry who was sitting there staring at his dinner plate and he briefly wondered what the boy was thinking. He looked crushed if he was honest and for some reason he longed to see that cheeky innocent smile once again that he used to see as the bane of his existence in Harry's earlier years. He hadn't realized he'd been staring at Harry until he saw the boy looking at him as if to say 'what?' and he quickly looked away and pretended to scan the hall but brought his attention back to Harry when he felt the boy look away.

Dinner finished up and without waiting for any of his friends he stood and left the hall. He had a detention to get through and he was going to do it quickly. He found Filch standing in the entrance way and Harry walked up to him and was told to follow. He was escorted through the corridors and up into the rafters of Hogwarts to the Divination room and was handed a duster.

"You are going to dust every surface of this room within the hour." He grunted and slid a chair across the floor and positioned it in the doorway. "Not getting out tonight, Potter." He smirked and it made Harry want to vomit.

Harry quickly got to work after grumbling about the manual labour and rolling his eyes several times when he was told he missed a spot and within forty five minutes he was done and Filch inspected his work then dismissed him. Handing Filch the duster he bolted from the room and ran down the many stairs until he was extremely out of breath and ran straight for the bathroom where Draco said he'd wait for him.

He smiled once he saw the boy leaning on the wall and he put his hands on his knees as he got his breath back. After teasing Harry about his eagerness Draco gave Harry his outer robe and he put the hood over his head. He told Harry that the other Slytherin's knew about his arrival but the portrait might refuse his entry, so it was better to be safe than sorry.

"The last thing we need is for the Count to go straight to Professor Snape." Draco warned and he directed Harry out of the bathroom and down the corridor to the Slytherin common room.

Standing in front of the Count, Harry kept his nerves in check and kept his head down. He heard Draco mutter the password and then they waited.


	7. Chapter 7

.

The portrait opened, much to both boy's delight and they walked in. Draco told him to leave the hood on as they walked through the common room so the portraits didn't give anything away and Harry followed Draco down a couple flights of stairs and into a large room off to the left. As soon as they walked in he took the hood off and found himself the center of Slytherin attention. Harry looked uncertainly at Draco but the boy just nodded and walked him through the room.

It was obviously a dorm room but it was huge. He guessed the limitations of being up in a tower was limited space and Harry thought that you could fit three Gryffindor dorms inside this one and there were the same amount of beds lining the walls along one side. Along the other side were green sofas and dark wooden coffee tables in front. The walls were stone and there was dark grey carpet, the room was kept warm with three fires, one at each end and another in the middle between a couple of couches. Draco took his outer robe back and chucked it on a bed, he told Harry this was the male six year dorm room and said that if he wanted to ditch his own robe he could put it on his bed.

Harry did so and when he turned around saw Pansy waltzing up to him curious as to how he managed to escape eagle eyes and giggled before kissing his cheek. He suddenly felt a little awkward as two people he'd recently made out with stood either side of him. However, Pansy bounced off and went to the couch Blaise was sitting on and climbed on top of him laughing and started kissing him.

"She's a little drunk already." Draco whispered in his ear and Harry nodded in understanding. He walked Harry over to a spare couch and told him to sit whilst he got some drinks.

Harry sat and put his feet up on the table in front of him, he was glad he was still wearing his school uniform because the fashion statements in the room screamed high class and he didn't think his baggy, ripped jeans would cut it. He was pulled from his thoughts when Draco sat next to him and placed a variety of bottles in front of them and shot glasses. Harry immediately sat up and smiled in anticipation. Draco poured them a shot each of what appeared to be wizarding alcohol and he warned Harry that it was twice as strong as Muggle alcohol before he picked up the glass.

"To an epic night." Draco said confidently and Harry frowned for a second before a grin spread across his face before they clinked glasses and downed their first shots.

Draco was right about the strength and Harry knew it was going to be a messy night but currently he didn't care. He leaned over to Draco and asked where the music was. Draco shouted down the room and a Slytherin girl who Harry didn't know jumped up and pulled a trunk out from under a bed. Draco turned back to the drinks and poured them both another shot, which they both downed and with the soft thumping of music he let his head drop on the back of the couch before he stood and joined the group that were forming down the end of the room.

Pansy was among them and he sidled up to her as she lit a joint. She passed it to him and he took a long drag before giving it back and Draco handed him a drink. It was a proper drink this time, that is, vodka and juice of some kind and Harry started chugging it back. Harry was vaguely aware that the music was getting louder and their dancing got more clustered and close. Harry was grinding up against Pansy who was laughing and when Harry turned around he saw Draco behind him doing the same. He chucked back the rest of his drink and threw the cup at someone sitting on the couches and he grabbed hold of Draco bringing their bodies close together. Draco got rid of his cup as well and held on to Harry as they dirty danced with each other, getting lost in the music.

They pushed their hips together as they danced and Harry thought he could feel Draco's member getting hard, which only made Harry grow more aroused and he pulled their mouths together. He found no resistance from Draco and they molded their lips together earning wolf whistles from the other Slytherin's. Harry pulled away and smirked as they danced to the beat of the music.

It was well into the early hours of the morning when Harry passed out in Draco's bed, with the boy spooning him from behind equally drunk and Draco kissed the back of his neck, slurring a 'goodnight' to his bed mate.

* * *

Morning came and Harry could hear a loud beeping noise and grumbled as he gained consciousness. He rolled over and found that he was being hugged from behind and he smiled, wondering what the hell had happened that night. The last thing he expected was to wake up next to Draco Malfoy, _and_ in the Slytherin dorms as well.

The night's events flashed across his eyes and he put a hand up to his head as it pounded painfully. He could remember a lot of smoking and what could only describe as a lot of alcohol consumed. Now that he thought about it, he was sure there were other sexual activities performed both on and by Harry on both sexes. Even though he was experiencing one of the worst hangovers he'd ever experienced before, he smiled as he relished in the good memories, well the ones he could remember anyway.

He was brought back to the present with a groaning Draco and he smiled at him as the boy tried sitting up. There was a knock at the door and Harry sensed the tension escalate in the room before Harry was chucked off the bed and someone said, 'come in'. They all collectively sighed in relief when it was a seventh year student carrying a bunch of vials and Harry sat up growling at Draco.

"What was that for?" he asked and stood slowly minding his thumping head.

"Can't be too careful." He replied and the student handed Draco two vials, which he handed one to Harry.

"It's hangover cure." He clarified and Harry nodded.

He assessed the potion carefully and thought that it was cheating a little bit by having his hangover cured within seconds but then he realized he was meeting Dumbledore after breakfast and he wasted no time in downing the potion. He found his head clearing immediately and he sighed in relief as his thumping headache subsided. He rubbed his face and threw the vial onto Draco's bed before looking down and realizing he was only standing in his boxers, and they weren't hiding anything as his morning boner stood proudly in his tented boxers.

Embarrassed he threw on his pants that were on the floor and his crumpled shirt and jersey. Draco was chuckling beside him, he'd seen everything and after a pause he asked Harry if he wanted some help. He politely declined and said he needed to get back to the common room for a shower and change of clothes. Draco told him not to and said he could borrow some of his clothes for the day. Harry couldn't really disagree and he didn't want to be busted leaving the Slytherin common room in his Gryffindor school robes.

Harry stepped into the Great Hall feeling a little self conscious, he was convinced someone was going to notice a sudden improvement in his choice of clothes but then he looked up to the head table and saw Dumbledore standing to leave and suddenly didn't care. Harry was wearing an olive green dress shirt, black fitted jeans, his black school shoes that Draco quickly polished with the flick of his wand and a black leather jacket. Harry hadn't done anything with his hair and raked a hand through it before he made his way to the Gryffindor table and helped himself to breakfast.

Snape was sitting at the head table when he saw Harry walk in and when he assessed the boy he was lost for words. _How, what? Those can't be his clothes_ , he thought and narrowed his eyes as only seconds later Draco and Pansy walked into the hall looking equally as fresh and Draco made the mistake of glancing over at Harry before he took his seat at the Slytherin table. He concluded that Harry mustn't have spent the night in Gryffindor tower, but he thought that was impossible until his two best friends walked in and walked straight past him to sit with the others further down the table. _Odd,_ he thought and then focused himself back on his breakfast.

He idly wondered how Harry was feeling this morning and if Snape was honest with himself, he was a little nervous about accepting the boy into his care. His mixed emotions were getting the better of him and he took a deep breath to calm himself before he finished off his cup of coffee and stood, stalking down the isles between the Slytherin and Gryffindor's and covertly watching each sides reaction when he got to Harry, Draco and Pansy. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so he thought he was just seeing things that weren't there.

He walked out of the Great Hall and went to visit the Headmaster to see what fate had chosen for him. Upon arrival, Dumbledore told him to take a seat and outlined the details and limitations of what was going to occur. He asked Snape for his opinion, not that he was necessarily going to take it on board and then finalized his decision. He told Snape to go and collect Harry from the Great Hall and required his presence when he told the boy what was going to happen.

Harry was finishing off his plateful of food when he looked up to see Snape looking at him as he walked towards him. Harry was sure he'd only just seen the man walk out ten minutes ago and knew the man was there to collect him.

"Mr. Potter. The Headmaster requires a word in his office." Snape said stiffly and Harry started to grow nervous.

He didn't say anything and huffed before standing and walking out of the hall. He didn't dare look back at the faces staring at him as he left and he suddenly wished he was still lying in Draco's bed. He walked into the Headmaster's office and heard the door close behind him; when he turned round he was surprised to see Snape standing there and he frowned before Snape pushed him towards the front and Dumbledore recommended he take a seat.

"Good morning, Harry. How are you?" The Headmaster tried and Harry looked up at him scowling, refusing to speak.

"Okay, lets just cut to the chase then." He started and looked at Harry sternly.

"I have considered several options for you, Harry. And the only one that stood out was suspension for two weeks. In this time you will ensure that all homework is up to date and your Professors will support you in this." Harry rolled his eyes when the man said this and he grumbled but neither Dumbledore nor Snape pulled him up on it.

"You will not be going back to your relatives as I said to you yesterday, instead I am placing you under the supervision of one of the staff members."

Harry snapped his head up at this and he instantly knew why Snape was there.

"Oh, hell no!" he said standing.

"No way, you could have chosen _anyone_ in this place and you chose _him_?" Harry shouted as he pointed at Snape sitting in an adjacent chair and Dumbledore held up his hand to get Harry to stop talking and listen.

"Professor Snape and I have both agreed that this be the best solution for you Harry. You shall stay with him in his private quarters and he will deal to punishments and such as he sees fit."

"Great, so you're going to get me abused." Harry sulked and rolled his eyes again sitting down.

"It is not my intention to hurt you, Potter. Only to ensure you are safe and that you understand the consequences of your behaviour." Snape finished and Harry huffed and raked a hand through his hair.

"So what, I'm just going to stay trapped within four walls for two weeks? Sounds like prison to me." Harry snapped at the two of them and Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, however, like I said before. Professor Snape will deal to you as he sees fit, that may include following him to class or being left to complete your homework in your room." Dumbledore finished and he stood.

"Do either of you have any questions before you depart?"

Snape answered with a no, and Harry just shook his head and hung it before Snape ordered him to move it. They left the Headmasters office and Harry followed Snape down the stairs and past the hall. He glanced inside and saw Draco looking and worriedly standing before Pansy grabbed hold of his arm and Harry disappeared behind the wall.

They arrived at their destination and Harry stopped beside Snape as he spoke with the portrait and explained that Harry was going to be staying in his rooms, but he said he'd set something up at a later date and the portrait nodded before swinging open and Snape stepped inside.

Harry stood in the doorway and then took a couple of steps inside. He was surprised to see that the room was rather calm and relaxed, not dark and gloomy like he'd thought. The walls were a light brown colour, white skirting boards and the carpet cream with wooden furnishings including a couple of brown leather arm chairs in front of a large fire directly in front of where Harry was standing. He looked to his left and saw a wall covered in bookshelves that disappeared down a long corridor. He looked to his right and there were two desks lined against the wall, one was covered in paper and books and the other was clear. Harry took another couple of steps and could feel the heat from the fire, there were no windows in this room but there was plenty of light provided by lights and the fire.

Snape cleared his throat and Harry turned to the left to see the man standing in front of the bookcases. He motioned with his hand and started walking down the corridor that Harry had seen. Harry followed him and was surprised to see how far along it went. Snape went to the very end and pushed open the door and went inside, Harry followed.

"This is your room." Snape said stiffly and Harry just looked around.

The room wasn't that big, but it was big enough to contain a large fire, large single bed, bedside table, wardrobe and desk within the four walls. The paint scheme amused Harry as the walls were a maroon colour with the same cream carpet and the bedspread was maroon with gold trim. _Guess they wanted me to feel 'at home'_ , he thought sarcastically and he put his hands in his pockets.

Snape walked back past him and pointed to the other three doors that were down the hall. The next door heading back to the lounge on the left was the bathroom, Snape's room was the next and the final door was his private laboratory.

"Under no circumstances are you to enter this room without permission, do you understand?" and Harry nodded, he didn't feel like talking right now and was thinking about going out for a smoke.

They arrived back in the lounge and Snape went to sit in one of the armchairs, he motioned for Harry to do the same and he did, staring into the fire and not looking at the man.

"Right, we have to set ground rules." Harry rolled his eyes at this and slumped into his chair.

"You will address me as Sir or Professor like you _should_ daily in your classes. You will use appropriate language, this includes no swearing and you will use appropriate manners." He looked pointedly over at Harry who was slumped in the chair still staring into the fire.

"You will, for the beginning stages starting on Monday, accompany me to my classes and will work at your own table completing your assigned homework from your Professors. However; starting from now you will not be leaving these rooms unless you are accompanied by myself. Are you with me so far?"

Harry shrugged and said, "yeah" vaguely and looked over to the man who sneered at him. He rolled his eyes and corrected his answer sarcastically.

"Yeah, _sir_."

"Failure to comply with these rules will mean punishment, and I'm not talking about detention or deduction to house points."

Harry frowned as he continued to look at the man, _what does that mean? Thought he wasn't going to hurt me._ Sensing Harry's confusion he clarified.

"Spanking, Mr. Potter." And he had to internally chuckle to himself when he saw Harry's eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

"You can't be serious?" he said standing up and fisting his hands.

"I'm not a child!" and he turned and stormed down the corridor to his room and slammed the door.

He flopped onto his bed and looked at the ceiling as he processed what the man had said _. This is going to be so humiliating, I wonder how he'll spank me? Meh, do I really care though? As long as I get to see Draco I'll be fine._ Harry sat up when he heard a knock at his door and he told the man to go away.

"I haven't finished, please let me come in." Snape said through the door and Harry frowned. _Why doesn't he just come in then?_

"Uh, come in?" he said unsure and Snape opened the door.

"Respect, Mr. Potter. This is an example of what I expect. Whilst you are here I will respect your space, however if you misbehave then this will become a privilege rather than a right." He said as he came into the room and he dragged Harry's desk chair over and sat by the bed that Harry was on.

"I imagine it is going to be difficult for both of us adjusting to this new arrangement, and I expect some disagreements over the coming days. I think you'll find though, when you behave and follow the rules, I _can_ be lenient."

Harry thought about what the man was saying, he understood but he wanted to make sure he wasn't just coming to his own conclusions.

"So, are you saying that if I follow your rules, you'll let me do what I want?"

"Within reason." The man replied and Harry was stoked.

Although, at the same time he just wanted to go out and do whatever he wanted. _Two weeks though, it's not exactly that long when you think about it._ Harry looked down at his lap as he thought about this.

"Do you have anymore questions?"

Harry sat there and shook his head.

"Not right now." He said quietly and Snape stood taking the chair back to its place.

"I will leave you to it. I will be out in the living area if you need me." And he stalked from the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Harry swung his legs round the side of the bed and stood, he decided he would have a look around his room and he wondered if his trunk had been brought down. _Fuck my smokes_ , he panicked and threw open the wardrobe doors to find it empty and he looked around the room. Spying a gap under the bed he dropped to his knees with a thud and found his trunk. Pulling it out he wrenched it open and found all his things in there, and after a bit of searching, he found the rest of his cigarettes and his other lighter in the bottom. His heart immediately slowed and he took a deep breath before putting them back.

Seeing as he wasn't going to be heading anywhere today, he decided to unpack his trunk and fill the wardrobe. Once he was finished he admitted it looked a little sad, as he had a pair of jeans, a couple of old tees and his other uniform. He kicked off his shoes and shoved them in the bottom and looked at the empty space. Down the right side of the wardrobe he had his boxers and socks.

Deciding the sight was too depressing he closed the wardrobe doors and grabbed his books from his trunk putting them on his desk. With only his smokes in the trunk now, he picked them up and closed the lid, pushing his trunk back under the bed. He opened the draw of his bedside table and threw his smokes in there. _Snape said he'd respect my space; let's just hope he doesn't do a room inspection._ He sat on the side of his bed and looked around the room. It was a far cry from home, _but it will have to do_.

He sat there for a good half hour, not really sure what to do and he sure as hell wasn't going to have a smoke. He realized nature was calling and gently opened his bedroom door, walking a few steps and went into the bathroom. Much to his surprise there was a lock on this door, a Muggle one, and he clicked it locked; the last thing he wanted was for Snape to barge in when he was having piss or a shower.

He finished up and unlocked the door before padding down the hallway and spied Snape sitting at his desk, he appeared to be marking. He walked down and leaned on the back of the armchair in front of the fire before he spoke.

"I want to go out. I'm bored." He said and Snape continued to mark without moving to indicate he'd heard Harry.

Harry frowned, _seriously? I know you fucking heard me._ He raked a hand through his hair, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Professor Snape, _sir_ , may I go outside." He tried again and this time the man put down his quill and turned in his seat, resting an arm on the back of the desk chair and regarded him carefully.

"No." he said simply and turned back around.

"What?" Harry snapped back. _This is unfair, it's the fucking weekend_. Snape turned back to him and looked at him sternly.

"I said, _no_."

"But why? It's the weekend!" Harry started to raise his voice and Snape stood up walking a couple of steps so he was in front of Harry.

"If you have already forgotten, you are suspended effective immediately. I do not want you wandering the castle when I cannot keep an eye on you, therefore the answer is no, you cannot leave." He finished and was right in Harry's face.

Harry swallowed and he felt his stomach knotting as the man spoke.

"Whatever." Harry mumbled and went to walk away but found a tight hand around his wrist.

"This will be your last warning, Mr. Potter. Next time, you won't be so lucky." He threatened and let go of Harry's arm.

Harry looked at him, alternating between anger and intrigue before he turned around and stormed down to his bedroom and slammed the door.

Snape sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"This is going to be a long two weeks."


	8. Chapter 8

.

Harry heard a knock at the door and he rolled over so he was facing the opposite wall to the door on his bed before letting the man in. He heard the door creak open and then there was a few seconds of silence before the man spoke.

"It is time for lunch, Mr. Potter." He said calmly.

Harry wasn't hungry, he wanted to lie there and forget this nightmare was happening.

"I'm not hungry." He said not facing the man and he could have sworn he heard the man sigh.

"Potter, I can't leave you here, and I would feel better if you came to lunch and ate something. I will not have you starve."

 _Pfft, he doesn't really give a shit. I'm in his care so he doesn't want other people to see me underfed._ He rolled over and swung his legs over the side of the bed and opened his wardrobe to get his shoes. As he bent down to tie the laces he didn't see Snape's shocked face at the state of the wardrobe.

Snape took a step closer and inspected Harry's clothes. _I'm guessing he hasn't unpacked his clothes yet,_ he thought and looked away when he saw Harry stand and close the wardrobe. Harry brushed past him and down the corridor said, "Right lets go then." And he waited by the door for Snape to follow.

They were about to turn the corner into the hall when Snape spoke.

"You won't be sitting at the Gryffindor table for the next two weeks, unless I see drastic improvement in your behaviour."

"I am _not_ sitting at the head table!" he stopped and stared at the man.

"No, you'll be sitting at the Slytherin table in front of me so I can keep an eye on you." He said and kept walking.

"Come on." He said over his shoulder and Harry looked dismayed.

"This is shit." He said quietly and followed the man into the hall.

He looked up and saw Hermione and Ron looking at him and Ron waved him over, he had to shake his head. He pointed at Snape and then pulled the fingers behind his back. Several of the students started laughing at Harry's antics along with Ron but because he was too busy watching Ron he didn't see the man stop and turn round so he walked into him.

With a sneer, he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him in front and pushed him. They got to the end of the Slytherin table and Snape pointed, so Harry sat down feeling extremely out of place and the hall went silent as they watched the interaction. Harry propped his chin on his hand and looked straight ahead not touching his food as the hall filled with students coming to get lunch. Half way through Ron walked over and stood blocking Snape's view of Harry as he spoke to him.

"You wanna come out and practice for Quidditch tryouts today?" He asked hopefully but Harry shook his head and looked around to get a visual on Snape and the man didn't look impressed.

"You'll have to ask that asshole if I can." He said and motioned with his head to behind Ron.

Ron turned around and saw Snape sneering and turned back to face Harry.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, just _fucking_ nothing!" he said more loudly than he had intended and stood suddenly looking livid at Ron.

He leaned in closely to Ron's ear and whispered about yesterdays potion lesson and that pushed them all over the edge and Ron agreed that it was unfair. He told Ron that he'd better leave before he was told off and Harry, deciding he'd had enough decided to walk away. He walked past Draco and whispered 'smoke' as he picked up pace and sprinted out of the hall.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard someone running after him and saw it was Draco.

"Normal place?" Draco whispered as he walked past Harry and he nodded before they went their separate ways.

They met in the Slytherin bathrooms and Harry raked a hand through his hair as he roughly lit a smoke. He told Draco what had happened and apologized because he didn't know when he'd be getting his clothes back to him. Draco shrugged it off and offered to have his house elf apparate them back to him and give Harry his uniform back. They both smiled and Harry slumped down the wall, sitting on the floor. Draco did the same and with both their heads resting on the hard wall looked at each other before slowly leaning in and gently kissing. His stomach did a little backflip as this happened and he felt his cock twitch. They pulled away before it got too heated and continued their smokes.

"Right, I need to go before I get skinned alive."

"Why were you sitting at the Slytherin table?" Draco said stubbing out his smoke and facing Harry.

"So the git can keep an eye on me. Seriously, it's pathetic. You'll still see me in potions though." And Draco smiled at this.

"But I'll be at the front of the classroom doing my homework." He sighed and combed a hand through his hair.

Draco patted him on the shoulder and told him it would be all right. The boy said he'd owl Harry so they could talk and Harry said that he'd like that. Harry walked to the bathroom doors and carefully slipped out and went to Snape's private quarters. He didn't know if he was allowed in or not so he sat opposite the portrait eyeing it carefully until Snape came back.

He didn't have to wait long as the man stalked down the corridor and Harry stood up, Harry was going to explain why he was out in the corridor when Snape grabbed the front of his jacket and leaning very close to his face warned Harry his patience was wearing thin before pushing him towards the portrait and it swung open and slammed behind them. Snape went over to his desk and roughly pulled his chair out before sitting down and pulling Harry over his knee harshly. Harry yelped and all of a sudden felt extremely nervous about what was going to happen.

"I told you, Mr. Potter, misbehave and suffer the consequences." Snape put a hand in between Harry's shoulder blades to hold him still and his other hand touched the backs of Harry's thighs.

"You can't do this, I didn't do anything wrong, I went to the bathroom!" he tried but the pressure on his back increased as the man held him still.

"You left without permission, Potter. Now, you will receive ten smacks to the behind. Understand?"

Harry didn't say anything so he repeated himself and Harry ground out his understanding. There was a loud smacking sound as he was spanked once and it took him by surprise. The next three rained down in quick succession, then another three and the last three. By the time Snape was done, Harry had tears in his eyes and he was feeling confused. He shifted slightly on the man's knee and his eyes flew open when he felt how hard he was. _No… no, no, no, this isn't happening_ , he screamed in his mind and he could feel his face burning up and resolved that he had to get outta there. Snape massaged his backside for a few seconds and then Harry felt Snape help him up and he turned and bolted from the room, running down the corridor and shutting the door before turning his back to it and sliding down.

"Oh Merlin." He said quietly and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

There were so many emotions running through his head right now and he wasn't even going to try and make sense of them. He was also rather hard and it was becoming painful in Draco's tight jeans that he'd borrowed. He refused to acknowledge it though and he stripped the jeans, jacket and shirt off and slipped into his new bed where he drifted off into a restless sleep.

Snape had frowned when Harry bolted from his side after the spanking, the look on the boy's face was interesting as he looked embarrassed about something and he could see he was about to start crying. He guessed that he'd never had this happen to him before, but he couldn't be sure. He stood and quietly walked down the corridor after he heard Harry slam the door and he heard the boy sobbing. He decided to leave him to think things through and was going to come back an hour later to check on him.

An hour passed and he hadn't heard a sound coming from Harry's room so he decided to go and check on him. He knocked softly on the door but didn't receive an answer so quietly opened the door and stuck his head through. Looking to his right where the bed was situated he saw Harry lying under the covers and snoring lightly. He went over and concluded that the punishment must have exhausted him. He turned and was about to walk out of the room when he saw his clothes lying on the floor and he picked them up, folding them over the desk chair that was adjacent to the bed and went over to the wardrobe which was next to it. He knew he shouldn't be snooping but the boy was asleep and he was curious as to the boy's clothing situation. He opened the wardrobe and saw nothing had changed, so going to Harry's bed and pulling out his trunk he saw the case was empty and he frowned as he slid it back under the bed.

 _That's all he has?_ He asked himself and then looked around and realized there was no owl cage and he frowned again. He looked back over to the sleeping Harry and decided to leave him to it and walked back into the living area to think about what he'd just seen.

Dinnertime came and Harry still hadn't emerged from his room. Snape was getting a little worried so he went to go and check on him again, the door was still closed and he knocked again but he didn't get an answer so he went in. Harry was still in the same position and he went over and shook him by the shoulder a little. Harry moaned and rolled over and the bedspread fell away exposing his toned pecks and Snape raised an eyebrow. _Here I thought he was lazy_ , he thought absentmindedly and then focused on the task at hand.

"Mr. Potter? You need to wake up." He said stiffly. He'd never really had to do this before and it felt weird.

Harry moaned again and Snape repeated himself; the sleepy Harry opened his eyes slowly and then shot wide awake when he realized Snape was standing by the bed.

"I didn't do it." Harry said automatically and Snape raised an eyebrow at him and saw the boy blush.

"Uh, hi?" Harry said furrowing his brow together and Snape cleared his throat.

"It is dinnertime, I require you to attend." Snape said and took a couple of steps away from the bed.

"Ok." Harry grumbled threw the covers back and stood.

Snape's eyes went wide when he realized Harry was only wearing boxers and suddenly turned leaving the room but muttered he would meet Harry in the living area. Harry looked down to check he hadn't given Snape more than he bargained for but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he was in the clear. He quickly chucked Draco's clothes back on and frowned as he realized that wasn't where he'd left them but shrugged and padded down the corridor to see Snape waiting patiently by the door.

Harry went to his new spot without having to be asked and slumped into his seat next to some third years who looked at him like 'are you lost?' but Harry ignored it. Harry spied Ron over on the Gryffindor table and he smiled a little and Ron smiled back. Dinner appeared in front of him and he resigned to the fact that he was indeed hungry and he sighed as he played around with his food, slowly eating it as he went.

Dinner finished up and the students started filing out, but he hadn't seen Snape move so he decided it would be easier just to stay put. The hall was almost empty and he looked over to when Snape usually sat and immediately felt panic when the man wasn't there. _Holy shit, where'd he go? I better not get into trouble,_ he thought quickly and stood looking around the hall to the entrance but he couldn't see him. Flicking back to the head table he still couldn't see him.

"Shit… shit, shit, shit." He said quietly and turned to make his way to the entrance when he was startled by Snape standing behind him. He jumped and put his hand over his heart.

"Give a dude a heart attack, man." Harry breathed and Snape regarded him raising an eyebrow.

"It is time to head back, come. Don't forget your manners." He said trying to hide the amusement in his voice at Harry's reaction.

They got back to Snape's rooms and Harry flopped down on an armchair. He was anything but tired as he'd slept the whole afternoon and he was bored. Snape came over with a book and sat in the other armchair and Harry looked at him, then over at the bookcase and back to him before sighing and looking into the fire. He raked a hand through his hair and slumped further into the chair. _I'm so bored_ , he thought and for the first time that whole week considered getting his schoolbooks out and doing some homework.

Snape noted that Harry wasn't doing anything and he looked up to see the boy pouting and looking around the room. He snorted softly at the look on his face and shook his head. Harry heard him make a sound and he turned to look at the man.

"I'm bored." Harry said petulantly and looked at Snape expectantly.

"You are not leaving these rooms until you accompany me to breakfast tomorrow. You may, however choose a book to read if you wish, from behind you."

Harry screwed his face up and turned to look at the thousands of books on the shelves. He heaved himself off the chair and wandered over, curious to see what the man had that he could read. He thought they would all be potions books but he soon found that he had everything from fictional novels to Dark Arts and Charms. He sat on the floor to reach the bottom books and found they were all on Dark Magic and above them was Defense. He looked over his shoulder at Snape and shrugged, _he said I could choose something_. He picked out a book that read, _'Curses and Charms not found in the classroom'_ and flicked to the table of contents. _Hmm, sounds interesting_.

He was too afraid to go and sit in the armchair in case Snape read the title and told him to put it back so he sat with his back to the man and started reading. It would have been a good hour later and Harry was stretched out on the floor on his stomach reading intensely and had found that there were a number of charms that he could find useful but of course he wasn't going to whip them out in class.

It was coming close to eleven at night and Harry had read through most of the book as it wasn't that thick when he heard Snape snap his book closed and stand. He walked over to Harry and stood close to him, looking down.

"Right, Mr. Potter. It's time for bed." He announced and Harry rolled onto his back so he could look up at the man and he groaned.

"Really? But its only…" he looked around Snape's legs to see the clock above the fireplace.

"It's not even eleven o'clock yet."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Snape wouldn't budge and Harry sighed standing up and taking the book he was reading with him.

"Fine." Harry said holding his hands up in defeat and he strolled down the corridor shutting his door as he went.

Harry didn't get into bed, instead he pointed his wand at the fire and it roared into life and he sat in front of it so he could read the rest of the chapter.

On the other side of the door, Snape narrowed his eyes. _It shouldn't have been that easy_ , he thought and went into the bathroom to clean himself up before he went into his own room. As he settled between the sheets he vowed that any sound he heard he would be up and out to see if it was Harry. He wasn't convinced the boy would stay in his bed tonight.

Harry was in his room counting down the minutes, there was no way he was staying cooped up in here all night and he was determined that he was going to get out for an hour or so. He guessed the only trouble was getting back in though and then there was the issue of not knowing the password but he was sure once he had a word with the portrait he should be all right. He grabbed his lighter and a single cigarette and slipped them both into his front pocket and checked the time. It had been just over an hour since Snape sent him to bed so he assumed the man would be asleep, but just to make sure he did a bathroom test, something he used to do when he was younger at his Aunt and Uncles.

He opened his door as normal so it created the usual noise that someone would, and left if open, then opened and closed the bathroom door. It was convenient because he _did_ actually need to use the bathroom, so he used the toilet, flushed it and washed his hands before opening the bathroom door and looking to see if Snape's door was open, then closed his bedroom door and stood out in the corridor. He held his breath as the seconds ticked by but the man didn't emerge so, tip toeing extremely quietly he walked past Snape's room and into the living area. He let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled triumphantly before putting his hands on the back of the portrait and pushing it open.

He frowned when he realized that it seemed way too easy for him to get out and he looked at the portrait who was half asleep and looked at Harry oddly.

"Can you let me back through in about half an hour?" he whispered to the portrait and he nodded sleepily before falling asleep again.

Harry was over the moon, now all he had to do was not get caught by anyone else and he'd been fine. He turned and walked down the corridor and went into the bathrooms around the corner but it was empty. He was a little disappointed but what did he expect, Draco was tucked up in bed. He slid down the cold wall and sat on the floor as he lit his smoke and as he sat there he thought about all the times he'd been in here with Draco and he felt his cock twitch at the idea of kissing him again. He was miffed by this reaction, _am I gay?_ He asked himself and shook his head. _No, I like Pansy_ and _Draco… bi then?_ This was an interesting development and he put his hand on his crotch and palmed it gently and closed his eyes as he thought of making out with his friend.

By the time he was finished with his smoke he was rock hard, so he stubbed it out and went over to one of the cubicles and shut the door. The last thing he wanted was for another student, or worse a teacher to come in and see him playing with himself. Sitting down he undid the jeans and pulled them and his boxers down slightly and slipped his erection out. He stroked it a couple of times and closed his eyes imagining and Pansy was there stroking it, although it didn't feel right so he thought about Draco doing it and each time they kissed. Five minutes after he started he grunted as his seed shot from his cock and landed on the floor. He leaned forward and took deep breaths to even out his panting.

He put his clothing back on properly and cleaned the mess with the flick of his wand and decided to wander back to Snape's quarters. Double checking the coast was clear he walked down the corridor and stopped outside the portrait and tried to wake the sleeping man. He tried tapping on the painting but it didn't work and he started to panic. _Fuck, Snape is going to kill me if I can't get back in_ , he thought and took a steadying breath.

"Oi!" he said loudly and the portrait jumped in his seat. "You said you'd let me back in." Harry said and the portrait looked disgruntled before swinging open.

He put his hands on the back of the portrait so it didn't bang shut and he turned to see the living area empty. _Phew, got away with it._ He smiled to himself and crept down the corridor, carefully and slowly opening his bedroom door and slipping inside. As soon as the door was shut he stripped himself of his clothes and slid under the covers with a smile on his face. _He's not that good after all_ , he thought triumphantly.


	9. Chapter 9

.

Snape woke the next morning and looked over at the time. It was only seven o'clock in the morning, and being a Sunday he decided they could both have a sleep in. He remembered back to last night when he'd heard Harry go to the toilet. He'd kept an ear out for any suspicious activity but he hadn't heard any and was giving Harry benefit of the doubt. He knew he probably shouldn't but seeing as it was the weekend he was cutting the boy a lot of slack and was going to be in for a rude awakening on Monday morning.

Today, he was going to collect Harry's assigned homework that he could do whilst he was in class with him tomorrow. He knew the boy usually had Potions on a Monday morning but instead of brewing he was going to be writing about the potion instead. He rolled over and lay there looking at the wall and was able to get a couple more hours of sleep before he decided to get up and get ready so he headed for the shower.

Harry was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when he heard the man get up and the shower turn on. He sighed and rolled over, looking at the door and thought this would be a great time to escape but he just couldn't be bothered. He was also very tired, he hadn't had the best night sleep and was sure his eyes were puffy and there were bags under his eyes. He heard the water shut off and a door close and decided that it would be best to get up and have a shower himself.

Snape was surprised when he heard a door close and the water start running. This made him suspicious and he narrowed his eyes before getting dressed and walking into the living area. He didn't know how long Harry was going to be and he had marking to finish, so he did this as he waited.

Only ten minutes later, Harry padded down the corridor to see Snape sitting at his desk marking and he stood by the door awkwardly.

"Morning, sir." He said and the man stood and turned to face him.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." He nodded and asked if he was ready to head down for breakfast.

As they walked, Snape let Harry walk in front of him and he assessed the boy's condition. He wasn't wearing what he did yesterday, instead he was wearing a pair of tacky looking jeans and an oversized black t-shirt with sneakers. He frowned at the boy's attire because he really did look like a mess compared to any other student in the school. If he thought about it, Remus Lupin came to mind when he saw Harry wearing these clothes as the mutt had second hand, hand-me-downs that had holes in all sorts of places that made him look scruffy.

Sitting at the end of the Slytherin table and stuffing his face full of pancakes, which was a weekend special, a jet black owl landed in front of him and dropped a letter. It flew away as Harry looked at it and he picked it up to read it.

 _ **Morning Harry,**_

 _ **I have spoken to my house elf, Dobby. He will swap the clothing today during breakfast. Sorry, I know it's not much warning.**_

 _ **I realize it might be hard, but do you think that you could meet me tonight after curfew? Normal place.**_

 _ **Yours,**_

 _ **D**_

Harry smiled at the letter and resolved to do the same thing as the night before and sneak out. He just hoped like hell that the portrait didn't talk to Snape about this in the mean time. Harry folded the letter and put it in his front pocket and found something already in there. He pulled it out a little and shoved it back in; his face glowing bright red when he remembered what it was. _Pansy's panties_ , he remembered and he looked around to see if anyone had seen it, which to his relief no one had. That was until he glanced up at Snape and the man was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and he felt his face flame again, _oh Merlin that's so embarrassing_.

After breakfast, Harry and Snape went back to the man's quarters and Harry went straight to his room but he left the door open. Snape came into his room a few moments later and announced that he was going to be in his lab but if he needed anything to come and see him; Harry nodded and the man walked down the hall. Sitting at his desk he ripped a page out of his book and penned a note back to Draco.

 _ **Hey Draco,**_

 _ **I managed to get out last night, so if the portrait follows through with the arrangement, I should be okay to meet you, normal place.**_

 _ **I see your elf has done what was asked. Thanks.**_

 _ **I can't wait for these two weeks to be over. He's not going to let me out of his sight.**_

 _ **H**_

Harry folded the note and put it in his pocket, swapping it for the panties and Draco's note. He went over to his bedside table and put them in there before realizing he was going to be unable to send his note. _Fuck, I don't have an owl and I bet he won't let me go to the owlery._ He sighed and picked the book up off the floor by the fire and flopped onto the floor to continue reading it.

Snape's quarters were quiet but every now and then he could hear clinking of glass bottles and the occasional swish of his wand and ingredients plopping into the cauldron. He looked at the clock and realized it wasn't too long till lunch started so he thought he might be able to get the man to let him send his note before lunch. He stood and walked down the corridor slowly and stood in the doorway to Snape's lab and the man looked up.

"Yes? What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" He said calmly as he overlooked a bubbling cauldron.

"Uh, sir. I was wondering if I may go to the owlery and send a letter?" Harry said unsurely and he played with the hem of his tee.

Snape regarded him for a second and looked at the clock on the wall before putting his attention into the potion and taking it off the heat.

"I guess this would be okay." And when he saw the smile on Harry's face he added, "But I'm coming with you." And he saw the boy's smile drop immediately and he nodded muttering 'okay' before walking towards the living area.

Harry sat in one of the armchairs and let his head drop against the back. _Have I not been good and listened to him this morning? Fuck sake give me a break. I want out of here._ He heard a door shut and Snape came around the corner and he rolled his eyes before standing dramatically and standing beside the man.

As they made their way up to the owlery, a question that had been bugging Snape came to the top of his mind and he had to ask.

"Just out of curiosity, Potter. Do you have an owl here at Hogwarts?" he looked over and Harry put his head down.

 _Oh man, no don't make me tell you the story_ , he thought sadly and he shook his head.

"No, sir." And he picked up pace as the owlery came into sight across the grounds.

Snape picked up his pace as well to keep up with him and Harry's reaction only made him more curious.

"You realize it is mandatory to have a pet at Hogwarts?" He asked and Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to the man.

"Why do you care Snape? What do you suddenly find so interesting about my life? My owl died, she was struck down in a fucking lightening storm yeah? Does that _curb_ you curiosity? I didn't want to come back this year so I haven't bought another one. So get off my back about it and let me send this fucking note!" he yelled and stormed off.

Snape stood there gob smacked. He shook his head and stalked after the boy who had started up the many stairs and decided to corner him whilst they were up there. He caught up with Harry and when he was inside grabbed the boys wrist and spun him round to pin him against the wall.

"You need to watch your tone, Potter!" he snarled in the boys face and he could see Harry was angry.

"What has gotten into you this year to make you so against school?" he tried again but Harry just looked away.

"Tell me." He forced out but he saw the walls behind Harry's eyes closing when he turned back to look at the man.

"You wouldn't understand." Harry said calmly and the man stepped back, frowning and watched him climb the stairs.

Harry found Draco's owl and whispered for him to take it to the boy before walking back down the stairs with tears threatening to fall. _Mustn't look weak in front of him, it's what he wants_ , he thought so he took a deep breath and held his head high as he walked past the man and down the many stairs.

* * *

Harry sat in his new spot in front of Snape at lunchtime feeling rather depressed. He sat there and picked at his food as he thought about Hedwig, she was his best friend when he was growing up and now she was gone. He'd love to have her around now, especially seeing as he was stuck with the dungeon bat; but then again, he probably wouldn't be in this position if she was still here. He sighed and pushed his plate away, resting his head on his folded arms on the table.

Snape was sitting up at the head table concerned for Harry. He hadn't touched his food and he looked miserable, he knew it wasn't the fact that he had to stay with Snape as he could see the boy somewhat settling in, but something that happened in the summer was bothering him and Snape wanted to find out what it was. He was thinking of buying the boy a new owl to get him through the school year but he had no plausible excuse to do so, he'd just had his birthday, Christmas was still a couple of months away and his behaviour hadn't improved enough for him to reward the boy. Snape looked over to the Gryffindor table as something caught his eye and his eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

Harry was pulled by his thoughts when the volume in the hall started to increase; he looked up and saw his friends from Gyrffindor standing and catapulting food over at the Slytherin's. He smiled and looked down at his plate but out of the corner of his eye he saw a swirl of black robes swish past him and the bellowing tone of the man was yelling at them to cease their actions. The food war wasn't going to stop and the other houses started getting involved causing much disruption and the other professors jumped in to help stop the ruckus. Harry stood slowly and heading towards the entrance he crouched past the Slytherin's and bolted from the hall.

A grin spread across his face as he sped off and out the main doors towards the grounds. He didn't get very far before he slowed into a walk and was puffing, _perhaps I should stop smoking_ , he thought as he stepped off the wooden bridge and headed off towards Hagrids Hutt. As he made his way towards Hagrid shack he saw Buckbeak wandering around the vegetable patch playing with a pumpkin. He smiled and slowly walked up to him and bowed respectfully. He was presented with a bow back and he went up to the sitting creature and sat beside him, stroking his feathers. As Harry sat there he felt something inside him fill, he felt whole for a split second before looking up and he realized his world was going to turn to hell.

Snape finally managed to calm the rampant teens in the hall and most found themselves in detention that night, regardless of the fact it was Sunday. He looked around and couldn't see Harry, and his anger spiked ten fold. He spun round and scanned the faces among the students that there heading off to detention but he couldn't see him. He stormed over to a couple of professors that were sitting at the head table and he asked them if they'd seen him and Professor Vector mentioned that she thought she saw him leave through the main entrance. Whirling round he stormed out of the hall and out into the main entrance.

He didn't even know where to start looking so he made a point to look in all the spots he thought Harry might be. Starting at the Gryffindor Tower, he made his way to the Transfiguration courtyard, to the Astronomy Tower, an old part of the school, the dungeons and finally out of the main entrance and into the courtyard. He'd been searching for about an hour and he starting to feel extremely disappointed in the boy. _I can't believe he'd do this, I need to get to the bottom of his behaviour._

He looked around but there were no students so he broke into a run as he crossed the unstable wooden bridge. Looking down the hill over the bridge he was going to head to the owlery, something told him that Harry might have been there until he looked and saw a black mop of hair over by Hagrid's hutt and he saw red. He stormed down the hill and was surprised when Harry didn't run away, Harry did however, stand up and pat the Hippogriff before turning and walking to the man.

"What the _hell_ do you think you were doing, Potter!" he roared and grabbed Harry by the upper arm dragging him back towards the castle.

"Saying hello to a bloody friend, what does it look like git!" Harry spat back and Snape turned and let him go.

Snape took several deep breaths to calm himself before he continued.

"Harry, _what_ is going on in that brilliant mind of yours?" he said sounding rather defeated and it took Harry by surprise.

"Wh-what?" Harry said baffled and looked at Snape confused. _Did he just call me Harry AND compliment me? What the hell?_

"Please, come back to the castle with me." Snape said softly but sternly and held out his hand motioning for Harry to walk.

Turning to look at Buckbeak one last time, Harry turned and started to walk back to the castle and down to the dungeons. Their walk was silent as Harry started to process what Snape had said and analyzing his emotions. Standing in front of the portrait Harry looked at him with caution, begging him not to say anything to Snape, which thankfully he didn't and they went inside. Snape guided Harry to an armchair and then sat in the other one, turning to look at Harry as the boy looked into the fire.

"This is what is going to happen, Mr. Potter." He started and Harry looked over to him.

"We are going to talk about what it is that is going through your head so I can try and help you. Then, without hesitation you are going to come over here and lay across my knee for a spanking for your disgusting behaviour today."

Harry could feel his emotions bubbling to the surface and if he wasn't careful he thought he was going to cry, but hearing what the man had to say, he nodded and then turned back to look at the fire. They sat in silence for a while and Harry began to feel less and less like sharing so he kept quiet. He sighed and stood suddenly taking Snape by surprise and he went over to the man, standing next to him; Snape frowned and queried his actions.

"I would like to receive my punishment, sir." Harry said sadly and he was conflicted as to why he'd rather receive the punishment than open up. _If you open up he'll only use it against you. Remember, it's what he does_ , Harry thought as he referred to previous years with the man.

Snape slid forward in his seat still frowning and helped Harry lay across his knees and he rested his hands on the floor to support himself. He felt Snape put a hand on his lower back and he closed his eyes ready for the punishment, he knew it was going to hurt but it was going to hurt less than opening up and talking.

"You are going to receive two lots of ten smacks for the two incidents today. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said defeated and went limp on the man's knee.

Snape went straight into five smacks then paused before following through with the next five. He massaged Harry's ass a little, not only to give him some reprieve but also for his hand. He felt Harry squirm on his knee and a little, almost inaudible gasp from him as he did so. Snape warned him not to move and began the next lot of smacks. He did the last three super hard, and because Harry's ass would have already been on fire from the previous seventeen he was sure it would hurt.

Harry was feeling uncomfortable in many ways. He had tears streaming down his face at the pain, his ass was sore and when he moved he felt his cock starting to harden again and he was becoming confused. He let a gasp slip out when he moved and felt his semi hard cock rub against the man's leg and had to close his eyes and contain a moan when he shifted again and Snape started the rain of smacks again. He counted to twenty and went limp again on the man's lap as the punishment was over but he didn't want to get up. He knew that he was now fully hard and he was extremely embarrassed, _this shouldn't be happening_ , he thought and then heard Snape talking from above.

"Your punishment is now over, Mr. Potter. You may stand." Snape said calmly and helped the boy up.

Harry turned with his back to the man so he couldn't see his tears and hard on and went to walk to his bedroom when Snape gently grabbed his arm and went to stand in front of him.

"Do you know why you were punished, Mr. Potter?" he wanted to make sure Harry understood and he couldn't just go running off or yelling at him and he wanted to make sure that he understood that he wasn't spanking him for the fun of it.

Harry looked down to hide his face and then saw his jeans that were tented slightly and he felt his face flame.

"Yes, sir." He muttered quietly and he felt a hand on his chin lifting it so he was looking at Snape.

When he looked into Snape's eyes he felt that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, the same one he got when he kissed Draco and it freaked him out. His eyes went wide and he took a step back before bolting to the bathroom and locking the door. He leaned against it and slid down as the tears started flowing again with realization starting to hit home. What made it worse was that his cock was throbbing painfully, it was so hard and Harry couldn't help himself but pull it out of his pants and start stroking it. He started crying a little more when he felt the pleasure and the emotions he was feeling and it was confusing him. A disturbing image flitted across his closed eyes and he came with a small whine and he slumped against the door.

Snape was surprised when he realized Harry had bolted to the bathroom and not his room like last time when he went to check on him. He heard the shower turn on and walked back into the living area and went to speak with the portrait about Harry's rights with entering and leaving his quarters. He went back into the living area and sat down at his desk to continue marking.

Harry was in the shower and he felt ashamed. He didn't think that these thoughts he was having were okay and he decided that when he met Draco that night that he would ask. Coming from a pureblood wizarding family he thought that this type of punishment is normal and he wanted to know if his reactions were normal as well. He had a feeling they weren't but he wanted to check, it was times like these where he wished he had someone to talk to, but he wasn't going to talk to Snape about it. Sure there was Draco, but he didn't feel truly comfortable in speaking to the boy just yet about it and his Gryffindor friends were out of the question, he knew for a fact they wouldn't understand.

He shut off the water after cleaning himself and once dry he wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom with his clothes in hand. He looked down the hall before he closed his bedroom door and didn't see the man, which he was happy about and got dressed. He put the same jeans on but threw on a dark grey hoodie and sat on the bed. He winced as he did so as his red ass stung from being hit, and it was the first time since the smacking he'd really paid attention to it. He lay down and rolled onto his side looking away from the door and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Harry slept for a couple of hours and when he woke he was feeling very groggy. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling and from the corner of his eye noticed his door was open slightly and he frowned. _Guess he came to check on me, slightly creepy._ He sat up and swung his feet round and stood, as he did so his stomach rumbled and he groaned as he looked at the time. _Still got three hours before dinner_. He sighed and noticed that there was a large stack of papers on his desk that hadn't been there before. He assumed that this was his homework and seeing as he didn't have anything else to do decided to have a look through it. He spotted McGonagall's transfiguration paper and read through it, _this is what we've been doing?_ He asked himself, he realized then and there he had a lot of catching up to do.

He noted that she had written the page numbers from his textbook on the top of the pages of homework and he was grateful of this and reached for his book before flipping to the right page.

Snape was now in his lab and finishing off his potion he had started that morning and thought he heard Harry stir. He poked his head round the corner and could see movement with the shadows on the floor but decided to leave Harry to it. When he'd gone in there an hour ago he was fast asleep so he gently placed his homework Dumbledore had delivered on the boy's desk and left. He left the door open slightly so that he could hear if he stirred so that he would know when he was awake.

A few hours later and it was nearly time for dinner and he turned round to see Harry come and stand in the doorway looking rather solemn.

"May I come in, sir?" he asked and Snape was a little taken back but he nodded and watched as Harry came to stand on the other side of the table and look at the papers on it.

"Can I ask what you're brewing?" Harry said quietly and Snape motioned for him to come round so he could look into the cauldron.

"It is an ancient recipe that relieves anxiety. It's called Draught of Peace." He said in his lecturing voice and Harry noticed a white petal that looked like it came from the rose he was sent out to pick.

"What does the rose do?" he'd wanted to ask this question for a while now but he hadn't remembered when he was with the man until now.

"Rose of angels. The main ingredient to the potion."

"Oh." Harry said and looked back into the cauldron as it started to change colour and become a soft vanilla that sparkled and Harry looked at it mesmerized.

"Cool." He whispered and he missed the small smile Snape had on his face.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" he hated the way he sounded when he said the boys name so formally, but he didn't want to make the boy think he was going soft. He knew he'd said it earlier but he really wanted him to calm down.

"Fine, thank you sir. Although, I am rather hungry." He admitted and Snape nodded.

"If you are ready, we can head up to dinner."

"Ok." Harry said and he left the lab to put his sneakers on.


	10. Chapter 10

.

Harry slipped out of his bedroom that night just after eleven and he tiptoed past the man's room to see the door slightly ajar and he held his breath. He wouldn't have put it past the man to be sitting in there watching him but as he continued through to the living area, the man hadn't stirred. He pushed the portrait open and without checking to see if it was awake or not made his way down the hall and walked into the bathrooms. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach did a happy backflip when he saw Draco sitting in a cubicle with a smoke in hand and the boy stood, making his way over to him.

"Hey." Draco said softly and Harry replied.

They stood close together as Harry took a large puff and then they leaned in for a kiss. Harry thought his insides were melting and a rush of blood went straight to his groin. He snaked a hand around the back of Draco's neck and deepened the kiss and felt the boy put one hand on his waist. They pulled away after a minute of two and finished off the smoke as they sat on the cold stone floor.

"So what's going on, Harry?" he asked and Harry looked at the floor, averting his eyes and he felt his face flush.

"I-I actually want to ask you something… but it's kinda personal." He managed to say after a moment and Draco nodded.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." He smiled and Harry nodded.

"I was ju-just wondering… if at home, like when you were younger… did you get spanked if you were naughty?"

"Ohh." Draco said in understanding and told Harry of some of the things that he'd done when he was naughty and his father used to smack the living daylights out of him.

"Did you…" he trailed off. _This is going to sound so weird._

"What?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." He smiled weakly and Draco put a hand on his knee.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled and reached over to kiss Draco again so that they would change topic.

They made out for a few minutes until Draco moved and straddled Harry's legs so he was facing him. He was deepening the kiss and started to grind his hips so their groins were stimulated and Harry had to pull away, it was too much.

"What's wrong?" Draco said concerned and he got off Harry as he tried to stand.

"I'm sorry. I…" he raked a hand through his hair and turned around and looked down.

He was getting hard again and the emotions from earlier when Snape had spanked him came to the surface and he his eyes started to well up with tears. _This is so pathetic, stop fucking crying_ , he berated himself and saw Draco come to stand in front of him.

"Too fast?" Draco tried to comfort and Harry just nodded. He didn't know what he was feeling right now and he felt like he was suffocating, he just wanted a hug.

"I've got to go, don't want Snape to find out I've gone." And Draco nodded in understanding.

Harry was standing in front of the portrait and was miffed when it swung on open and he narrowed his eyes as he walked in. He scanned the room but nothing seemed to have changed so he silently walked towards the corridor.

"Enjoy your night time adventure?" Snape voice floated across the room and Harry froze, turning towards the man's armchair and the fire roared into life.

Harry swallowed and his eyes went wide when he saw the man stand up and walk towards him. He was wearing black pajama pants and had a black robe covering his torso, but his feet were bare, it was weird to see him wearing something other than his teaching robes. Snape stopped, standing very close to Harry and he felt his stomach starting to knot.

"Get to your room this instant and _stay_ there till morning. I won't stand for this, be prepared tomorrow morning before breakfast."

Harry sighed and looked down as he rolled his eyes. _Fucking git_.

"Yes, sir." He said defeated and slowly walked to his room, he was shutting his door when he heard the man walking to his own room and he closed it.

Stripping down into his boxers he slid into bed and rolled onto his stomach but realized he had a hard problem. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling before moving a hand into his boxers and gripping his hard cock gently. _This is so wrong,_ he thought as he started to stroke himself, but he couldn't get over the fact that Draco tried to go further tonight and it was seriously turning him on. He threw the covers back and roughly beat himself off until he grunted and felt his seed landing on his chest. He was breathing heavily but felt a lot better, so grabbing his wand and cleaning the mess he rolled onto his side and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was across Snape's knee and was receiving his ten smacks for sneaking out that night. Standing up and rubbing his ass he quickly wrapped his Gryffindor robe around him to hide his boner that again made an appearance during the spanking and he blushed furiously as he stood in front of the man.

"Let's go. We will come back here before class starts and you may gather work to complete."

Harry nodded and lowering his head followed the man out into the corridor, he looked up and grunted at the portrait who smiled smugly as he walked away. _He would have told Snape last night I bet. Asshole_. He turned and kept walking and happened to bump into Draco and Blaise as they came out of the Slytherin common room. Harry slowed his pace a little so he could walk behind the man and he turned his head to smile at the two boys.

"Don't dawdle, Potter." Snape spat from in front and he rolled his eyes, which earned a snort from Draco.

Snape thought it was Draco making fun of Harry so he welcomed the boy taunting Harry. He almost wished that Harry was more like his Slytherin's but then thought better of it, he didn't want Harry to get any sneaky ideas from them.

Harry sat down at the end of the Slytherin table and helped himself to breakfast, minding his own business. He looked up when someone came to sit in front of him, as he thought it odd, as the table was basically empty. Looking up he saw it was Pansy and she smirked at him and winked.

"Gee, I know I was only a fuck but could you be a little more talkative?" she huffed and started to butter some toast.

"Sorry." He whispered. "But I'm not supposed to be talking to anyone." He said quietly and he motioned to the head table but she frowned.

"I'm suspended, hence why I sit with the Slytherin's." he tried to clarify but he didn't think she totally understood.

"Uh, ok…? So am I going to see you tonight? Same time, same place?" She pouted and he felt a little bad.

"Snape won't let me out, and if I get caught… I'm in serious shit." He shrugged and went back to his breakfast as Draco's owl flew past and dropped him a letter and Pansy said she understood. Harry opened the letter and smiled at Draco's handwriting.

 _ **Harry,**_

 _ **I'm sorry for last night, I thought you needed some cheering up but I didn't realize I was going too far.**_

 _ **Forgive me?**_

 _ **D**_

Harry stuffed the letter into his pocket and looked up at Snape but he wasn't paying Harry any attention. Pansy suddenly stood up and winked at Harry as she left and walked out of the hall, Harry raked a hand through his hair and checked her out as she left and realized that he didn't really find her that attractive. _Weird, I thought she was the hottest girl ever a week ago_ , he frowned at this thought and looked down at the table. A few minutes later he saw out of the corner of his eye, Snape stand so he did too and waited at the end of the table to be collected. He looked up at the man and his stomach twisted as the man nodded at him before continuing down the isles. He could hear some whispers as they went by but Harry tried to ignore them. He knew by lunchtime everyone would be asking why he was sitting in their class so he vowed just to keep to himself and hope for the best.

Back in Snape's quarters he stopped Harry before he collected his homework.

"Now, I know you will be in your normal class for this morning, but remember you are suspended. This means, no talking to any student, no brewing, and you will not be completing the same work as the others."

"All right." Harry said and went to walk away but was stopped.

"All right, _sir_." He ground out and walked off.

They walked into the potions classroom and Harry saw a desk facing towards Snape's desk at the front of the room. _Oh that's not embarrassing at all!_

"You can't be serious?" Harry shot at the man and stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Dead. Now sit."

"No way! Everyone is going to talk about it! This isn't fair!" Harry protested and mistakenly took a step inside the classroom and heard the door slam shut behind him.

Snape walked up to him with a look in his eye and Harry swallowed.

"Don't start the day on the wrong foot boy. You're only going to make it a painful one at lunch." And he turned and walked back to his desk.

For some reason, Harry welcomed the idea behind the threat and then frowned at what he'd just suggested and decided just to get the morning over and done with and do what the man said. He sat at medium sized desk facing the man from beside and found a three foot roll of parchment laying there and then looked at his Professor.

Snape sensed him looking and said that once he listened to the half hour lecture he would assign him his task. So for the time being, Harry pulled out his Transfiguration homework and his textbook and continued on with his essay.

He looked up when he heard chatter outside the door and Snape looked to him before he waved his wand and the door swung open. The moment the students saw Harry he could hear whispering but he tried to ignore it and continue with his work. He happened to look up when Draco and Pansy walked in and he smiled at them before turning to make sure Snape hadn't seen, which he wasn't overly convinced at and got back to work.

Snape got up and walked around him to stand at the front of his desk and lean against the front, as he did so he walked past Harry and whispered to him.

"Remember the rules, Potter."

"Yes, sir." Harry whispered back and looked down at his work.

He sat and listened as Snape lectured about the potion they would be brewing; well the class anyway as Harry wasn't allowed to do any brewing, and he actually wondered if he would be able to do any at all over the two weeks. He heard the man tell the class to get their things and start their potions. Snape went over to the black board that was on the opposite side of the man's desk to write up special considerations and Dean came over whilst everyone was piling into the store room and tried talking to Harry. Harry looked over to Snape and tried to tell Dean he couldn't speak to him when the man turned round.

"Focus on your work, Mr. Potter. Dean, get your ingredients." He barked and Harry hung his head. _Great, now I'm in fucking trouble._

Harry propped his head up with his hand and watched the man at the board until he gave him his instructions for the lesson. He didn't have to wait long and sitting behind his desk, Snape leaned over so he was closer to Harry to tell him what to do.

Harry cocked his head to the side as he listened and actually concentrated. He nodded when Snape asked for confirmation he understood and he opened his potions textbook to start planning out his essay. He headed up each of the ingredients in his book and started going through and jotting down useful points under each.

After half an hour, Harry had combed through the book but there was information missing about one of the ingredients. He looked up and saw Snape doing his rounds and he wasn't watching him and Harry didn't know how to get the man's attention. He wanted to be able to get this out of the way before the end of class so he slowly stood and walked over to the man who turned and looked down at him crossly.

"What did I tell you about moving, Mr. Potter." He sneered and Harry gulped.

"I needed to ask a question, Professor." He said as politely as he could and he saw the Gryffindors eyeing him carefully.

Harry took a step back and then turned to walk back to his desk and sat down, staring ahead. He supposed that he was going to have to talk to the man about questions at lunch. Snape came over and leaned in closely to Harry, which made him a little nervous with the proximity.

"I've noticed that there isn't much information on Moondew, I was wondering if there was another book that had more information."

Snape regarded him for a second, inside he was surprised and frankly happy that Harry had asked this question. He knew he had book in his living room that contained the information but he didn't trust either ways of getting the book to Harry. He sighed and decided he was going to have to trust the boy.

"There is another book on the bookcase in my quarters." He looked behind him at the students but he couldn't leave them if they were brewing. He told Harry the title and that it was up on the top shelf.

"I am trusting you to go straight to my rooms and get it, then come straight back." he raised an eyebrow in warning and Harry nodded and stood slowly and faced the man who hadn't moved.

"Do _not_ , make me regret this." He whispered and he saw a blush creep across Harry's face and his nostrils flare before he hung his head and walked past the man.

On his way to Snape's quarters he thought about what the man had said and what was said to him when Snape told him the rules. _If I behave and gain his trust then he'll be lenient… Aim of today is to fool Snape._ He thought conspiring and demanded entrance from the portrait. He looked at Harry in concern and Harry told him what Snape had said and that he was teaching so he couldn't come himself. With much deliberation and time wasted, the portrait swung open and Harry went in; it didn't take him long to find the book Snape had mentioned and he went back to the classroom.

Snape was waiting in the corridor when Harry got back and he had his arms crossed against his chest with a raised eyebrow and not looking amused.

"That stupid portrait wouldn't let me in… sir." He said and Snape simply nodded before they both walked back into the classroom.

Class was dismissed and the students started filing out of the room, Harry didn't even notice as he furiously wrote his essay and he was so close to finishing that he didn't know the man had said anything to him until a hand was slammed down onto the table, making him jump.

"Are you listening?"

"Uh, uh no sir. Sorry, Professor Snape. I've nearly finished my essay." Harry apologized and saw the man look over his shoulder at his work.

As he leaned over Harry, he could feel the man's hair tickling his neck and he moved subtly as it was distracting him. He heard Snape mutter something along the lines of 'impressive' but he couldn't tell as he tried to not let the man's proximity intimidate him.

"You may continue, once you have finished you may leave it on my desk and work on other homework that has been assigned."

"Yes, sir." Harry said without looking up and then he remembered to ask the man about what to do if he had a question about his homework. He was told to simply raise his hand if he was walking around the classroom or to wait until he'd finished lecturing.

Harry nodded his understanding and got stuck into finishing his work, which didn't take him long and he finished just as the next class, a bunch of second years got settled into their seats. Harry rolled up the parchment and placed it on the man's desk as he'd instructed and pulled out his Transfiguration homework that he'd half completed.

Lunchtime arrived and Harry felt like he'd been rather productive. He had nearly completed McGonagall's assignment, and was going to get his Charms homework after lunch, provided Snape let him back into his quarters. He left his books in the classroom and followed the man to lunch and found he'd worked up an appetite. He noted that as he ate lunch, Pansy, Draco and Blaise had moved down closer to where Harry was sitting. If the Slytherin table were full it wouldn't have been obvious but because it was basically empty at this early stage, Harry noticed it straight away. He looked down at them and Draco turned to smile briefly before looking past Harry and then turning away. He guessed Snape had been looking but he wasn't going to look up at the man and make it obvious, so he kept his head down as he ate.

The end of classes rolled round fast and Harry found that he was exhausted as he'd been working solidly on his homework the whole day. _Perhaps this is how Hermione feels, no wonder she never went out after curfew with Ron and I_ , he thought as he and Snape walked back to the man's quarters. As they walked in, Harry went to his room and put his books on his desk and after toeing off his shoes he flopped face first onto his bed, shutting his eyes. He opened his eyes again when his stomach started growling and he groaned when he realized that he'd be missing out on afternoon tea up in the Great Hall because he was stuck in here. He tried to forget about the hunger and he closed his eyes and could feel himself slipping away into a restful sleep.

He woke only half an hour later and rolled over, unfortunately because he'd flopped onto the bed on a funny angle he rolled over and fell straight onto the floor with an 'oomph'. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Snape standing in the doorway with a plate in his hand and a look that just screamed 'what the fuck are you doing?'. He stood and the man handed him a plate filled with some fruit and a couple of sandwiches.

"Can't have you going hungry, Mr. Potter." He said and Harry smiled at the gesture.

"Thanks." He said before adding, "sir." And looking down as he hoped he wouldn't get into trouble.

"How are you going with your homework?" he asked as Harry went to sit at his desk and pulling out his DADA spell sheet.

"Pretty well. Finished off two classes today." Harry replied and rubbed his face and yawned.

Snape walked over to see what Harry had pulled out and saw it was his defense spell sheet. He was going to ask if Harry wanted help practicing but he could see how tired the boy was so he decided against it. He left the room and went to his own desk in the living area and pulled out a piece of parchment with the intention of writing to the Headmaster and Harry's head of house on his progress on the first official day of his suspension.

Summoning his owl he sent the two letters off and then moved on to marking assignments that were handed in by the fourth years that afternoon, this carried him over to dinnertime and was interrupted with Harry asking if they could head up for dinner.

Harry followed Snape into the hall and then made his way to his seat. Not too long after Draco came to sit in front of him and he looked to the boy as if he was crazy.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to talk to you." He whispered and Draco looked at Snape before turning back.

"Too bad, I have to talk to you about Defense. We're partners remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Oh wait, we have that tomorrow huh?" Harry realized.

"You mean _I_ do, you don't."

Harry frowned, _how's this going to work?_ He thought we would have a word with Snape about being able to go to the class or even have practice sessions with him. Harry looked over to Snape and the man looked to him with a curious looked before Harry frowned and looked away.

"I'll talk to _him_ tonight about it." Harry said referring to Snape who was up at the head table and Draco nodded.

Dinner presented itself and the two of them sat in silence, occasionally looking and smiling at each other and every time they did this, Harry's heart beat a little bit faster and felt just that little bit happier. However, all too soon, dinner was over and Snape stood and collected Harry to take him back to his quarters. On the way down, Snape asked him what he was doing talking to Draco.

"He's my partner for Defense. He asked me what he was going to do in class tomorrow if I wasn't there." Harry shrugged and Snape stayed silent for a while.

He still hadn't said anything when they got to his quarters and once inside Harry went straight to the bathroom and flicked the shower on. He was tired and felt grimy for some reason that he couldn't work out. The hot water felt so good on his skin and as he washed himself he subconsciously wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and squeezed it gently before stroking it a couple of times. _Fuck, I'm not in the boys showers anymore, shit._ He took his hand away but it was too late, he was too hard for it to go away quickly, so thinking of the times he and Draco had kissed he came quickly and with a grunt. He quickly washed himself again and hopped out of the shower and grabbed the towel from the back of the door, wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed his robes off the floor and walked into the hall just as Snape was walking out of his lab and they looked awkwardly at each other before Harry ducked his head and quickly walked into his room and shut the door.

Snape was a little shocked when he walked out of his lab to find a half naked Harry coming out of the bathroom, he hadn't been expecting that at all and he immediately noticed that the boy was extremely toned with his shoulders and back muscles flexing as he turned and all but ran into his room. If he thought about it, he was happy to see the boy making such positive progress and they hadn't had any major issues that day. He walked into the living area with his book and sat in his armchair and opened it, he had had enough of marking for that day and the rest could wait until tomorrow.

He heard Harry's door open and the boy came out in his shabby jeans and a black tee that had writing all over the front and sat down in front of the fire with the book that he'd started reading the night before. He was interested to see Harry was reading it because it was hinting at Dark Magic, but it wasn't something that he was too concerned about. He just hoped that Harry didn't perform those charms and curses in the classroom otherwise he'd land himself in hot water. An hour later Harry stood and stretched.

"Is it okay if I go to bed?" he asked, unsure if this was something he had to ask to do. He wanted to make a good impression so the man would let him out by himself soon.

Snape looked up from his book and nodded.

"Goodnight, sir." Harry said and walked down the corridor and shut his bedroom door.

He had wanted to get out and see Draco but he was just too tired so he stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers and almost instantly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

.

Harry tossed and turned that night and he was going in and out of a continuous dream. He was dreaming about a party, but he couldn't identify where he was; he did know that he felt drunk and high and he was moving around the different rooms feeling out of his mind. He came across a girl who was dressed in a tight miniskirt that showed her legs and high up her thighs and a revealing school shirt, and she turned round to hug him and kissed him on the cheek before turning back to a red head that she was talking to. He moved into the bathroom and there was a guy sitting on the closed toilet seat smoking a joint and smiled when he saw Harry. The guy was older than Harry from what he could make out and had black hair that was long enough to be tied in a small pony at the nape of his neck. He was dressed all in black, with black jeans, black singlet and black leather jacket with military styled boots. He held out the joint to Harry and he took it, taking a long drag and gave it back as he straddled the man's lap and leaned down to kiss him.

Harry woke with a start and put a hand on his lips as they tingled, _that felt so real_ , he thought and he sat up grabbing his wand and aiming it at the fire. The fire lit and from the light it emitted he was able to see the time and it was just after six. He lay back down and then heard a door close and then the sound of running water. _He can't be serious_. Looking more closely at the time he saw it was just on six thirty, so he rolled over with the intent of going back to sleep. However, when he moved he could feel the tension in his boxers and he rolled his eyes and moved a hand down to his crotch. _One wet dream and a hard on, great start to the morning_ , he thought and decided there was nothing he could do but indulge himself.

He felt much better after this, and he drifted into a light sleep. He heard Snape knocking on the door but he really didn't register until it was opened and a dark figure stepped into the room and it suddenly got a lot brighter. Harry's eye widened and he moved his hand that was still wrapped around his now soft cock as he looked at the man and blushed, luckily the duvet covered him.

"You need to get up, you have ten minutes and then we are going to breakfast, whether you are dressed or not." He threatened and then left the room, shutting the door with a bang as he did. Harry jumped up as soon as the door closed, fully embarrassed and peeled off his boxers to put fresh ones on. He muttered a quick cleaning spell to make him less sticky and chucked his uniform on before sluggishly walking down the hall to meet an impatient Snape who was tapping his foot.

"Sleepy start?" He quirked an eyebrow and Harry yawned, trying to cover his mouth.

"Bad dream." He muttered and pushed the portrait open but was stopped halfway. "What?" he frowned at the man who was shaking his head.

"You are _not_ leaving looking like that." He said and fixed Harry's tied before telling him he needed to tuck his shirt in.

Harry rolled his eyes and did so dramatically before Snape gave him a curt nod and they walked towards the hall for breakfast.

Draco came and sat in front of Harry again and he looked up.

"Couldn't get out last night?" he asked and Harry shook his head. He just didn't have the heart to tell him he was too tired.

"I mentioned the Defense thing to Snape last night too, but he hasn't said anything." He shrugged in apology and Draco nodded his understanding.

Harry finished his breakfast and pushed his plate away before looking over at Snape and seeing how far through he was. To his surprise the man made a 'come hither' motion with his finger and Harry slowly stood and made his way over, stopping at the step to the head table but Snape told him to come up. He felt very self conscious when he stepped up on to the platform and refused to turn around, he didn't have to anyway because he could feel the stares he was getting.

"I have spoken to the Headmaster about your Defense class, and we have begrudgingly agreed to let you take this class for the practical aspects only." At the overjoyed look on Harry's face he continued.

"However, should you misbehave, go AWOL or cause disruption, this decision will be revoked and you _and_ Mr. Malfoy will suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry was over the moon and enthusiastically nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good, you may inform Mr. Malfoy who seems extremely anxious to know." He said as he looked beyond Harry and saw Draco sitting there looking at them both.

Harry turned and without looking at the student population went back to his seat. He tried not to look too excited because Draco was still supposed to be his worst enemy from what the other houses saw anyway but he was finding it difficult. This way he was going to be able to sneak out for a smoke, and this made him extremely happy.

There was still time before class started and Harry saw Snape stand and he came up beside Harry to collect him. Harry pouted a little because he wanted to sit alone with Draco and talk but he knew the rules, and it wouldn't do him well for Snape to find out they were friends. He subtly nodded at Draco and followed Snape out of the hall, not caring that people were now starting to voice rumors and gossip about how Harry was always around Snape.

In Snape's quarters, Harry all but skipped to his room he was so happy and gathered his Defense notes. He had been reading over the spells that they were going to be working on over the week but he was yet to test them out. He came out of his room and found Snape in his lab sifting through some notes.

"You still have twenty minutes before class starts. You are eager." Snape noted out loud as Harry stood in the doorway. He looked up when Harry hadn't acknowledged him and he walked over to him.

"I am trusting you, like I did yesterday when you came back here to get that book, to make it to class, stay there and come back. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied and looked down.

"You still have ten minutes before you need to go, and don't tell me you want to be early." He looked at Harry pointedly and then returned to sifting through the papers on the desk.

Harry arrived outside the classroom and took a deep breath before walking inside and Dumbledore immediately looked up and his face instantly relaxed.

"Mr. Potter, please sit with your partner, we will be practicing today. I hope you have read through the spell list?"

"Yes I have." Harry said as he went up to the back and sat with Draco.

Harry looked to the front and some were looking at him, he turned and locked eyes with a Ravenclaw.

"What?" he spat and she turned back to the front.

"Rumor mill is churning." Draco whispered and Harry groaned. _Of course it is,_ he thought.

Dumbledore called the class to move the desks and to start practicing but got Harry and Draco to work up the front where he could keep an eye on Harry. He was thinking that it was either Snape's discipline or Harry was planning something, which was the cause of his recent behaviour change. Not that the Headmaster wasn't overjoyed by this change, it just seemed so sudden and drastic if Snape entrusted him to come to class on his own, even if it was just the one.

Class ended Harry was itching for a smoke. Dumbledore called him over and gave him a stern warning about getting back to see Snape. Harry nodded and said that he'd head there straight away, although on the inside that wasn't the intention and once he was dismissed and out of the classroom he ran as fast as he could to the dungeon toilets where Draco was already there waiting and had a smoke all ready for him.

"Thanks." He said, smiling knowingly and they laughed.

They stood in a corner of the bathroom just in case someone came in and they could chuck their smokes in the toilet but no one did and Harry smoked it quickly so Snape wouldn't suspect he had gone somewhere between classes.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you." Draco suddenly blurted out and it took Harry by surprise.

"What?" he said, and then apologized for the way it sounded.

"Sorry, no ones actually ever said that to me." He laughed awkwardly and Draco looked at him oddly before closing the distance and kissing him.

Harry was still amped up from the dream he'd had that morning so when Draco started kissing him he couldn't help but deepen it and push himself into the boy. He had him pinned to the wall and Draco broke away from the kiss and started to kiss down Harry's neck. He moaned at the feeling and then realized he didn't have much time left.

"I'm so sorry, Draco… but I… I really do have to go. But I'm trying to act really good, so he'll let me out by myself."

Draco looked a little disappointed but he said he understood and he watched as Harry ran from the bathroom. He was starting to get the feeling that Harry kept running from him when he wanted to deepen what they had and it was starting to annoy him.

Harry ran down the corridor and stopped before turning back towards Snape's quarters and begged the portrait to let him in so he could get his books. He disappeared for a second and Harry looked at the portrait in despair.

"No… no, no, no, where are you come back!" he yelled and the man resurfaced. "What the fuck man? You realize Snape is going to skin me if I don't get to his class?"

"He knows you're here." He said before opening and leaving a stunned Harry standing in the doorway.

 _Huh?_ He walked in and went to his room to get his charms work and stopped at the bookshelf as he went past. He scanned what he thought was the spells section and found a couple of books that he thought might be interesting. He shoved them in his bag and then pushed his way through the portrait and headed off to see Snape.

The class was full by the time he got there and he walked straight up to his desk that was facing the man who was regarding him carefully.

"You're late." He stated with an impassive face and Harry's mood nose dived.

"Are you serious?" Harry whispered harshly. "That stupid portrait told me you knew I was outside your quarters!" he didn't raise his voice because there was currently a class full of first years shitting themselves.

"We'll talk about this later." he said and stood making his way around the desk to the front to start lecturing.

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered 'whatever' before pulling out his Charms homework.

* * *

Snape dismissed his first years at lunch and as soon as the last student was gone Harry was given a fright by the slamming of the door and he thought he heard it lock as well. He looked over to Snape who rounded on him and Harry felt his stomach drop. Snape came up behind him and put both hands either side of Harry and whispered in his ear.

"I know you didn't head straight to my quarters, so don't try denying it. 'Whatever' is not an acceptable retort, and retorting is forbidden anyway. So this is what's going to happen. I'm going to sit behind my desk and you are going to lay over my knee and receive two lots of five smacks for your disregard for the rules."

They were both surprised when Harry started to plead his refusal for a spanking but he didn't give Harry a choice and he moved back and took the boy's upper arm and pulled him over to his chair and over his lap. Harry started to resist and so Snape put a hand between his shoulder blades to keep him still and rained five smacks on his ass.

"No, no please, stop. Snape, please." Harry started saying and kept wriggling but was given two smacks before three extremely painful ones landed on his ass.

Harry went limp on his knee and started to audibly cry. "Please." He whispered and Snape left him there for a second before trying to help him stand.

Harry semi stood before dropping to his knees beside the man and he rested his forehead on the arm of the chair. Snape looked down at him and frowned, _this is new_ , he thought cautiously and he put a hand through Harry's messy hair and the crying got worse.

"Harry?" Snape tried and Harry's crying got quieter.

He tried his name again and this time Harry looked up at him with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He didn't care that he looked weak in front of the man, he just didn't want the spanking to happen again and was now sporting an erection under his school robes and was extremely horny.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked calmly and Harry managed to stand on his feet but wrapped his robe around himself.

"I just want some lunch." Harry said softly and Snape nodded before directing Harry out of the room.

Harry was still wrapped in his robe when he entered the hall and he knew that he looked like shit and people would know that he'd been crying but he really didn't care. What he _did_ want though was to get drunk and secretly hoped Draco or Pansy would be sitting near him at lunch.

Snape was overlooking the hall and watching out for troublemakers before glancing at Harry and he noted that the boy hadn't touched any food. _I thought he wanted this?_ He thought confused and shook his head, _that boy certainly is confusing._

Harry stared down at his plate as he concentrated on not wriggling in his seat as his problem was not going away and every time he thought of what happened he felt himself twitch. He groaned and let his head drop onto the table and he rolled it from side to side. He still had the other half of the day to go and being in this state, it was going to be a long afternoon. He wondered if the man would let him use the bathroom during class, _not likely._

"Hmm." He said and then saw a shadow and someone clear their throat. He looked up sheepishly at Snape and the man motioned for him to follow. He actually thanked the man in his mind as this meant that he had time to go back to the man's quarters and 'use the toilet'.

Snape looked at Harry oddly as he passed the man still wrapped in his robe and headed straight down the hall and heard a door close. Poking his head round the corner he realized it was the toilet door and he frowned as the boy's actions were making him curious. _The begging and pleading to stop, wrapping himself up, heading to the bathroom… both times…_

He supposed with his rampant hormones that it wasn't surprising. He knew he should talk to the boy about it, but it was like trying to get blood out of a stone when it came to information about Harry.

He heard the toilet flush and Harry emerged with an armful of books and flushed cheeks. This only confirmed his suspicions and he cocked his head to the side, regarding Harry and he saw the boy shuffle his feet looking a little guilty or self-conscious, he couldn't tell.

"Is everything all right, Po-Harry?" he asked and could have kicked himself for nearly slipping his last name out. He wanted the boy to open up so he thought the use of his first name would be appropriate.

 _Oh shit, does he know? Fuck this is humiliating._

"Everything is fine, sir." He said unconvincingly but Snape nodded anyway and walked out of the portrait with the expectation Harry would follow.

On their way to class, Harry decided to ask the dreaded question because he knew that the man would say no, but there was still a slim chance he would say yes.

"Professor, I need to practice my spells with Malfoy for Defense, would I be allowed to do this after class today?"

Snape thought about it for a second and then declined the request and at Harry's protest clarified that the boy would be able to come to his quarters whilst he was in the lab and practice. Harry admitted to himself that it was an all right compromise and would tell Draco when he saw him at dinner that night.

* * *

It felt weird having Draco in Snape's quarters and after the rules were laid out for them, Snape locked himself away in his lab for the boy's to practice. They moved the chairs out of the way and stood at opposite ends.

"Ok, what do you want to try first?" Harry asked and Draco shot a friendly curse at him when he wasn't prepared and he yelped.

He _had_ thought this would be a good way for he and Draco to spend some time locking lips or just being near each other but now the boy was firing spells at him left, right and center and he was barely keeping up. They were both so focused on the getting each other that they hadn't noticed that Snape was standing in the corner leaning on the bookshelf watching them and he was impressed with their techniques. However, he did think that Harry could improve slightly. At the same time they both dropped to their knees in exhaustion and were panting hard after over an hour of practice.

Neither of them had seen the man standing there so he stepped back into the shadows and into his lab to let them work through this.

Harry was now on all fours and Draco was staggering to stand up and he made his way over to where Harry was and dropped to his knees in front of Harry. They smiled and Harry let a little laugh slip out.

"That was impressive." Draco whispered and Harry nodded.

"I think I have to work on my basic shield though, you seemed to break through it pretty quickly." Harry admitted and Draco nodded.

Harry looked down the corridor and could see that the door to the lab was closed so he helped both of them up and they walked to the other side of the room before Harry grabbed Draco's waist and kissed him deeply. Draco let out a small moan and put his hands around Harry's neck to bring them closer. Harry was thinking of taking things further but he realized where they were and decided against it. Harry immediately pulled away when he thought he heard a door open and jumped back before turning wide eyed to see Snape come around the corner.

Snape narrowed his eyes at them both as he noted their body language but disregarded it as he advised Draco that it was time he should leave and make it back to the common room. As Draco walked out Harry started to put the chairs back and then looked at the man before heading down the corridor to his room.

"Harry." Snape called after him and he turned around.

"That was a good job." He said

Harry didn't say anything in return but he nodded a little before he left with the intention of heading towards his bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

.

The rest of the week went smoothly and as Harry sat at dinner on the Friday he was starting to feel agitated because he knew the Slytherin's were having their weekly party and Harry wanted to go. It was a weird feeling, sitting and living with Slytherin's that he'd begun to feel that he was at home down in the dungeons, he guessed he was only saying this because none of his Gryffindor friends had spoken to him since Monday and when he looked over to them, he felt like he didn't know them anymore. Draco had taken to sitting across from Harry at meal times, which he was grateful for but the boy was getting a little weird and it was confusing for Harry. He asked Draco quietly if everything was all right but he simply shrugged and said he was fine before he looked away and the conversation was over.

Snape was another story altogether and Harry was starting to get mixed feelings about him as well as the week progressed. Harry was beginning to get the feeling that he was turning gay because all of a sudden he found himself checking over the guys at the Slytherin table rather than the likes of Pansy and this realization was confusing him even more. There was also the incident the day before when Snape was getting out of the shower and only had a towel wrapped around his waist, Harry had unconsciously licked his lips and checked the man out, luckily, well he hoped that the man hadn't seen because that would be humiliating. He was twice Harry age _and_ his professor, both of these facts weighing on Harry heavily.

Snape still hadn't let Harry out of his sight but had let him go to his other Defense class and this time Harry _did_ come straight back and he'd remembered to pack other work so he could go straight to see Snape afterwards to save the drama of Tuesday morning.

Snape had been to the Headmaster on this Friday afternoon and had left Harry in his quarters, but had had a strict word with the portrait that if Harry left he would be informed straight away. The Headmaster noted that Harry was doing well and that all his teachers were saying what good quality homework he'd been handing in. Snape had admitted that the first few days had been hard, but now he felt that Harry was responding well and that they were becoming closer. He had expressed concern that Harry hadn't opened up to him and spoken about what was going on inside his head but the Headmaster said that no one ever had and he doubted that Snape ever would. Snape also took this opportunity to talk to the man about Harry not having an owl and Dumbledore realized that he hadn't even noticed this when he picked the boy up or the state his clothes were in when he packed the boys trunk. Dumbledore said to Snape that he collected only what Harry wore and guessed that the clothes he had were literally all the clothes he owned. Snape felt like he'd been punched in the stomach when the Headmaster said this and he racked his brain to think of a way to make this better for Harry. He thought, then and there if the boy had something that he could take pride in, such as well fitting and stylish clothing then this might help him with his attitude.

When Snape got back to his quarters Harry was in the process of Transfiguring a piece of parchment and was sitting in front of the fire crossed legged as he concentrated on changing it's form. Snape stood in the doorway for a second and then made his way to his armchair and watched Harry concentrating. He had to smile, only if it was a very slight turn of the lips at Harry's progress, as he'd never seen this level of concentration, ever. Harry threw his wand down in front of him and sighed as he flopped backwards onto the carpet.

"You nearly had it, Harry." Snape said and Harry rolled his head to look at the man.

"What are you trying to turn it into?" he asked and Harry sat up.

"A water goblet."

"A water goblet?"

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall wants us to try and turn an everyday object into something useful, so I thought seeing as I'm stuck in here all the time and I'm thirsty, instead of dying of thirst I… you know, could make a cup." He shrugged and looked up at Snape before picking his wand up and trying again.

"That's clever thinking, Harry. I'm impressed." And Harry smiled up at him a little.

Snape stood and went over to his desk before picking up a roll of parchment and sitting back in the armchair. Once Harry gave up again he handed it to him and Harry unrolled it.

"Are you serious?" he said excitedly and Snape simply nodded.

"Wicked." He whispered and Snape shook his head in amusement.

"See what you are capable of when you put your mind to it?" He said and Harry nodded slowly.

Harry looked at the 'Outstanding' scrawled at the top of the page. This was the assignment that Snape had given him on their first potion class of the week and it thoroughly surprised Harry to see such a mark; he'd only got this grade a couple of times before and that was in Defense.

They went to dinner that night and when they got back Harry went back to Transfiguring his piece of parchment in front of the fire and Snape opened his book to continue reading. Harry finally gave up half an hour later and Snape set his book down and leaned forward, which captured Harry attention and he looked at the man expectantly.

"So, you know Hogsmead weekend is this weekend?" he asked and Harry nodded and sat up excitedly hoping the man was going to let him attend.

"I take it you would like to attend?" Snape enquired as he smirked at the boy's change in demeanor.

"Yes, sir. I would. I haven't been able to speak with my friends all week, so that would be good."

"Okay, then I will allow you to go. However, do not think that your freedom doesn't come at a cost." He paused and Harry nodded before he continued. "The group will be leaving at ten o'clock and is expected to be back for lunch at midday. Therefore, I want you to come straight to the Great Hall when the group comes back… I will be waiting."

Snape raised an eyebrow as Harry looked down as he processed this. He thought about the Slytherin party that was starting in a few hours and he considered sneaking out but he knew that if the man found out, his Hogsmead trip would be revoked. He looked up and nodded his agreement and smiled before standing.

"I'm going to go to bed." Harry announced and said goodnight before heading to his room.

Snape regarded him and he thought that Harry's behaviour was genuine. He was still on the verge of caution as he knew that Harry could be fine one minute then flip out the next and guessed that only time would tell with the Hogsmead trip.

* * *

Harry woke up excited and after he heard Snape leave the bathroom he grabbed his towel and made a beeline for the shower. When he'd gone to bed that night he decided that he was going to ask the man if he could sit with the Gryffindor's again for breakfast so that he could tell them about being let out for a few hours.

"Someone's in a good mood." Snape commented as Harry came to stand in front of him as they headed off to the hall for breakfast.

"Just excited to see my friends, sir. Speaking of which," Snape turned his head and narrowed his eyes as he felt a question coming but indicated for Harry to continue, "Would it be possible to sit with the Gryffindors, _just_ for this morning?" he finished quickly as he sensed Snape about to interject.

"They don't know I'm going and they might not wait for me." He added and Snape sighed.

"You don't leave the hall without me." He said seriously and Harry nodded.

"I won't, Professor." And Harry looked ahead as they continued.

Harry split off from Snape when they walked into the hall, and smiling as he walked spotted Hermione and Ron he came to sit next to them.

"Hey guys." He said chirpily and immediately felt the atmosphere change.

Ron looked to the side and then back to his food effectively ignoring Harry and Hermione gave him a tight smile.

"What's wrong?" Harry said before continuing. "Snape says I can come to Hogsmead with you guys today."

They both ignored Harry and he was confused. He sighed and asked again what was wrong when Ron slammed his fist on the table and turned to him. He raged about how Harry hadn't made any contact over that week, that he was ignoring them, and he couldn't understand why now Harry was talking to them. Harry's mood soured instantly when he heard his friend say this and when he looked around the Gryffindor table his friends were acting off.

"Dean tells me that you sit at the front of class and don't participate. You sit with the Slytherins, we never see you so what do you expect?" Ron spat and Harry started to see red and stood abruptly.

"It's not like I had a fucking choice. Fuck sake, you think you're so right about this all but you're not! Fuck you and fuck Gryffindor, I'm done." Harry yelled and started to march out of the hall, not caring about consequences.

He stood in the massive doorway and turned to see Snape standing behind his spot at the head table not looking happy. Harry looked over his shoulder at the open grounds and around the halls thinking it would be so easy to bolt and grab his firebolt. He decided against it when he saw Dumbledore walking towards the Great Hall and Harry idly wondered if he should ask the man if he could change houses. _Not that the hat would sort me anywhere else. I'm a stupid and stubborn Gryffindor through and through._

Harry saw Draco heading towards the hall with Blaise and he made a split decision that meant he was going to be in serious trouble but didn't care, he felt like he had no friends, no family, no freedom and he was going to do this. He darted out of Snape's sight and ran up to Draco.

"We need to talk." He said harshly whispering into Draco's ear and he grabbed the teens wrist, pulling him off down the corridor.

Reaching the boy's bathroom, Harry dragged him into a stall and locked the door before pushing the blonde into the wall. He ground his body into Draco's and then crashed his lips against the soft pink ones that were slightly parted.

Draco was a little unprepared for this but he took it with both hands, quite literally as he put his hands on Harry's ass and pulled the Gryffindor closer still.

Harry was angry, frustrated and above all, hurt that his own housemates could be so cruel to him after everything he'd had to endure over the week but what surprised him the most was that he was willing to go to Draco. Was he sexually frustrated or was it the physical aspect of it that made him want this? He wasn't sure and in this moment he didn't really care until they heard the door to the bathroom open and they both froze.

Harry held his breath as he heard someone using the toilet next to them and once it was flushed and the person left he let out his breath, nuzzling his face into the crook of Draco's neck unmoving.

"You okay, Harry?" He asked and the Gryffindor shook his head.

"Here, let me help you." He said again and getting Harry to sit on the lid of the toilet seat, Draco kneeled before him and set about undoing Harry's pants.

Taking Harry's erection in his hands he stroked it tenderly making Harry moan before he leaned down to suck it enthusiastically. Harry closed his eyes and held his breath as he savored the feeling and shortly later he pushed Draco away as he came with a grunt, narrowly missing the boy on his knees.

Resting his head against the wall of the cubicle, he saw Draco get his wand and clean the mess before standing and pulling Harry to his feet.

"We missed you last night." He said and Harry looked at him with an apologetic face.

"If he'd have caught me, I wouldn't be going to Hogsmead today. I wish I had been there."

"Oh, you're coming today?" he said excited and Harry was about to nod but then the realization of what he'd just done hit him and he huffed.

"Guess not now, Snape's probably looking for me."

"You're upset, Harry. It's understandable your actions." He said but Harry shook his head before he unlocked the door and went to wash his hands.

There was silence as he did this and when he looked over at Draco he looked crushed, but Harry didn't know what he could do to make him feel better because he didn't really know how to make himself better at this point. He walked up to the Slytherin and wrapped his arms around the teens neck before giving him a languid kiss and then stepping away.

"I guess I'll see you some other time then." Harry said defeated and the boy nodded before they both stepped out into the corridor.

Raking a hand through his hair and wishing he'd now had a smoke whilst he was in the bathroom, Harry headed towards the hall. He stopped just shy of the entrance and took a deep breath. He was expecting to be punished and he knew his rights were going to be revoked but he didn't care. His friends were gone and he felt like an empty shell with no one to share his life with.

He took a tentative step forward and then with his head held high walked down the center of the hall and straight up to the head table where Snape was giving him a hard look. He stopped at the edge of the platform and kept his head down, he risked a glance at the man but he wasn't paying Harry any attention and was conversing with Flitwick but Harry didn't listen, he just thought about the punishment he was going to receive, the boner he was going to sport, and the second come of the day when he got back to the man's quarters. _No Hogsmead today._

Harry suddenly heard a chair scraping along the wooden floor and looked up to see Snape walk around and walk past him. Harry just stood there and stared after him, _why is he not angry? Why didn't he grab me? What the fuck is going on?_ He was so confused and then he saw the man stop and turn around, Harry knew that was his cue and he hurried to follow the man, all the while a knot in his stomach starting to ball together an he was a mass of butterflies inside.

Harry was thrown into Snape's quarters and the man's anger finally rose to the surface. He asked Harry what had gone so wrong for him to walk out of the hall without permission and an escort and Harry tried to defend his actions by saying he needed to calm down and think about what was happening.

"So you decided to engage in sexual relations and break the trust you had gained from me?" Snape barked back and Harry stared at him with wide eyes.

"H-How di – "

"The walls have ears, Potter." And Harry hung his head, completely mortified.

"If you thought that Hogsmead was still on the cards, you are sorely mistaken, now get your sorry ass into the shower and get yourself cleaned up before we have a serious chat!" Snape bellowed and Harry flinched.

For some reason the man's words were making Harry feel very small as he yelled at him and he could feel the tears threatening to break through as he turned and went to the bathroom.

He emerged fifteen minutes later after washing himself of the sweat he produced and had a little cry as he did. He knew he'd disappointed the man, and was starting to get a handle on the feelings that he had towards the man; he made him feel safe, worthwhile and was someone to look up to, so when the man was angry with him it hurt.

Harry decided to change into his school shirt and pants as he really didn't have anything else that was clean and sighed when he looked at himself in the mirror. He decided that seeing as he was half dressed in his uniform he grabbed his tie and quickly fastened it. Padding down the corridor towards the living area where Snape was his heart was beating in his ears and he was finding it hard to swallow, when he came around the corner, the man was sitting in his arm chair and had moved them both so they were facing each other. Harry raked a nervous hand through his hair and sighed as he moved towards the chair and carefully sat down, as he did so he could feel Snape looking at him and watching his movements and his nerves were increasing.

Snape rested and hand on the end of the armrest and the other he rested an elbow on the arm of the chair and brought his fingers to his lips. His demeanor was cool and calm, with a subtle trace of intrigue and Harry didn't like where this would be going. He was brought from his thoughts when the man in front of him spoke.

"What's going on, Harry?" he asked calmly and Harry sat there thinking.

 _What_ is _going on?_ He thought and immediately images and memories flicked across his eyes as he thought back to the summer, Hedwig, his Aunt and Uncle, Dudley, Dumbledore coming to get him, Hermione and Ron's lack of support, Pansy and Draco, and lastly… Snape.

"How about we start with why you didn't want to come back this year, hmm?" Snape prompted and Harry sat in the chair looking at his lap.

He sighed and decided it would be better just to tell the man, he didn't know why he suddenly thought this was a good idea but he had been nothing but kind when Harry was behaving during the week so he guessed that he could trust him.

"There's nothing here for me anymore." Harry stated not looking up and his heart rate increased during the silence.

"How so?" Snape prompted.

"Because the Muggle life is so much less complicated. You do everything for yourself, like cooking, cleaning, looking after yourself, and you know that you only have yourself to blame if something goes wrong. Mysteries hardly exist and most things are black and white."

Harry paused whilst he thought of how he could continue and then thought about Hedgwig.

"When Hedwig died, I was crushed. It happened just after school finished for the year and…" Harry could feel the tears starting to blur his vision and he sniffed. "She was my best friend." Harry looked up to Snape as he continued.

"I don't have any family, Snape. My relatives aren't family, they don't care and they would love to have me out of the house. They don't provide food, or clothes… just a roof and a bed."

Snape was beginning to see that Harry was extremely troubled and something that was starting to stand out was the lack of care and love that he'd received and Snape knew exactly how that felt. Putting the boy's father aside and all the misery he had endured at the hands of that man, he felt responsible to make the boy happy.

"You wanted to forget?" Snape said as it slipped out and Harry looked at him with a sad smile.

"Yeah." Harry said quietly and looked back down at his lap.

"Is this why you've been acting out? You wanted to get suspended and sent home?"

Snape now finally understood why Albus had said he wasn't going to send the boy home, they weren't ever going to see him again if he did. Harry was right about the Muggle life, Snape had grown up with Muggle parents so he knew what Harry was getting at, however Snape had had a loving mother and when school holidays came round he always had a family to go to even if James Potter was a bully.

"Is there any way I can change houses, sir?" Harry blurted out suddenly and Snape frowned.

He wondered why Harry would say something like that. Looking at the boy, he was the black and white description of a Gryffindor, he would have made the perfect poster boy for the house, so he didn't know if any other house would be suitable.

"I would have to talk with the Professor Dumbledore if this were possible." He paused and then decided to push the boat out.

"I'm disappointed that you left the hall today without permission, I thought we were clear in those instructions." He looked at Harry expectantly and was demanding an explanation.

"I had to get out. I wanted to get out of there before I did something drastic. I needed…" he stopped.

He realized that he'd said too much and he _knew_ that Snape was going to probe.

"You needed what, Harry?" and at that Harry burst into tears and hid his face in his hands, leaning forward and resting his face on his thighs.

"I can't." Harry started and began to panic because he wanted to tell the man what he was thinking but he didn't know what he'd say.

"Yes. Yes you can." Snape said and he stood and knelt in front of Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I want to help you." He soothed and Harry lifted his head to look the man in the eye and felt his stomach drop.

Harry stared into the man's eyes and he had to look away as he realized what he was about to blurt out, instead he chose to take the safe road for now and hoped the man would be able to help him through it.

"I-I think…" he just couldn't get the words out and Harry felt the man put a hand on his knee. "I-I think I'm struggling with… my…" he hid his face again, he just couldn't say it to the man.

"Sexuality?" Snape finished for him and Harry looked up confused and that was all the man needed for confirmation.

Snape stood and took hold of Harry's hand to pull him up as well so they were standing, facing each other.

"At your age, I'm not surprised. It's not that uncommon, Harry." Snape said as he put his right hand on the side of Harry's neck by his jaw and stroked the teens face with the thumb.

Harry closed his eyes at the feeling of his Professor's hand caressing the side of his face with pleasure shooting straight down to his groin.

Harry threw aside all doubts and reasoning and leaned forward to kiss the man on the lips. He only made contact for three seconds before he pulled back with wide eyes as he realized what he'd done and he took a step back.

"Shit, I'm so… I'm so sorry." Harry said quietly and started backing towards the door.

Snape stood there and kept his eyes locked on Harry as he saw the boy backing up. He put the boy's actions down to being confused so he wasn't angry with him, but he was getting anxious when he saw Harry backing towards the door and he reached out to take Harry's arm but wasn't quick enough and Harry bolted from the room running at full speed down the corridor.


	13. Chapter 13

.

Harry bolted down the corridor, he didn't know where he was going to go but anywhere had to be better than staying in the Dungeons with an irate Snape chasing after him. On second glance however, he realized he wasn't being chased and he slowed to a walk just as he felt his lungs about to give out, he wasn't used to running and the smoking habit he had going didn't exactly help. He sighed turned into a bathroom on the upper levels of the castle, he couldn't believe what he'd done, more so he couldn't believe he had thought, in that brief second, the man to be attractive to even contemplate doing that. _Yuck, Snape,_ he thought but even after he screwed his face he knew there was a reason he did, there was something about the man… or was it just because he was living with him.

In his mind, the vision of Snape wrapped in just a towel flashed across his eyes and he had to close them before shaking his head to try and clear that memory. He groaned, taking a seat on he lid of the toilet seat and leaned against the wall of the cubicle to think things through. It was at this time that he would have loved to be with his blonde Slytherin friend or even Pansy for that matter so he could be comforted by either of them, engage in something to take his mind off it or even just have someone to smoke with. He felt his pockets and realized they were empty which made his mood take a further nosedive. _Gah, why did I have to kiss him? I could have just stayed silent…_ He sighed again and this time rested his head in his hands that were propped up on his knees.

"What am I going to do?" He sighed and pulled at his hair.

Meanwhile, Snape had made himself comfortable at his desk and continued his marking that he needed to complete for that weekend. He had called upon the portrait in his rooms to collaborate with the other portraits to let him know where the Gryffindor had run off too and was pleased when he hadn't left the castle. Presently, there was a subtle cough from behind him and he turned before standing and making his way over to the portrait above his fireplace.

"Mr. Potter has just entered the Astronomy Tower." The balding man relayed and Snape nodded before dismissing him and headed back to his desk.

There was no point in going to get the boy only to create a scene. He was going to do this calmly and without speaking to the boy, not only was he livid with the teen but he was also understanding, so unless Harry was going to bring the kiss up they were going to act like it never happened. After all, Snape knew that accidents happen and that's what he put it down to, he wasn't angry at Harry for doing it, he was more concerned that once again he had run off and disobeyed his instructions. _His behind is going to be stinging tonight_ , he thought trying to reign in his temper as he slashed a giant red line through the middle of a second year essay.

Harry spent the rest of the morning up in the Astronomy Tower after finding the bathroom too depressing and felt himself relax a little as he gazed out upon the blue sky and lush countryside. His stomach was still knotted tightly however whenever he caught himself thinking about heading back to the Dungeons. _He's going to skin me,_ Harry concluded and was then over come by shame at what he'd done. His thoughts were no clearer than they had been and thinking about everything was just giving him a headache.

By lunch time he couldn't sit there any longer and decided to make his way back to seal his fate with the formidable Potion's Master come babysitter. He rounded the corner in the main entranceway and bumped into the students that were starting to head back from Hogsmede. There, he spotted Draco along with Pansy and they came up to him.

"Hey, I didn't know you were allowed out. Why didn't you find us in Hogsmede?" Draco asked and Harry shoved his hands in his pockets feeling foolish.

"I… Did something stupid. I ran away…" His voice was quiet and Draco looked at him concerned.

"Ooh, Harry what did you do?" Pansy purred but he shrugged and then shoved past them.

He didn't get very far when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Draco stopping him and asking what had happened. He didn't really feel much like sharing, what was he supposed to say? _'Draco I just kissed Snape because I think I find him attractive even though you and I are basically dating'._ He snorted, yeah that was going to go down well.

"Look, I have to get back. I'll try and owl you or something. I'm sorry, Draco." Harry said before walking down the many stairs towards his fate.

Snape was waiting on the other side of the portrait door when Harry came in and before the boy could say anything he grabbed Harry's upper arm and pulled him down the corridor towards his room where he was unceremoniously pushed in and he fell to the floor.

"This is where you will stay until the end of next week. Knock three times for entry into the bathroom and meals will appear at your desk." Snape snapped before he slammed the door and was gone.

Harry sat on the floor gaping like a fish and heard the tell tale sound of the door locking. He was stunned, what was he going to do about classes, was he just going to be locked in here _all_ week? This sounded absurd and he stood up and walked over to the door before banging on it heavily and yelling through the door at his Professor.

"You can't do this! You can't lock me up like some criminal! Aren't we going to talk about this?" Harry yelled before continuing to bang on the door.

After a few minutes he gave up when he realized Snape wasn't going to answer him and he sagged to the floor, sliding down the door and letting his head bang back against it. He knew he'd fucked up, well and truly this time but he couldn't understand why Snape locked him away. He'd never done that before even in the first few days or when he'd found out he had snuck out, so it seemed that this was what pushing Snape to the edge meant, being locked away like he used to be at his relatives house only getting three meals a day but at least this way he could go to the bathroom and wasn't reduced to holding on or wetting himself.

He grumbled as he stood, he was going to go to bed and try and forget everything that had happened. He saw that lunch had appeared on his desk but he didn't feel like eating it so he left it there before tucking himself into bed.

By dinnertime, Harry woke up and rolled over to find the room smelling delicious from what smelled like a roast. His suspicions were correct when he stood and went to sit at his desk, finally giving into the fact that his stomach was growling loudly by this stage. There was still no sign of Snape so he tucked into the food and drank the juice that was provided, however this made him realize he had a pressing need so he stood and looked at the door.

"What did he say to do?" Harry asked himself as he tried to think back to what Snape had said before locking him away.

He shrugged and knocked slowly until at the third knock the door clicked, signaling that it was now unlocked, so he carefully put his hand on the door knob, his heart beating fast and wondering what Snape would say if he were to find Harry wandering down the corridor. To his dismay, when he opened the door he found that it led straight to their bathroom.

"What the fuck?" He gasped before stepping inside and locking the door.

He didn't know if Snape could still use the bathroom whilst he was in it so it was better to be safe than sorry. He did his business quickly and washed his hands before wrenching the door open expecting to see the corridor but was quickly aware and disappointed that he was back in his room. _Asshole must have charmed them_ , he sulked before walking to his bed and sinking down into it again now that he was fed and had an empty bladder.

He lay staring at the ceiling for a while as he thought about what he was going to do. He came to the conclusion that all he _could_ do was homework or reading and the thought was highly displeasing to him. He was at Hogwarts, he knew that he should be out and about, not necessarily causing mischief but he should be with his friends. He growled and started to have a minor tantrum on the bed, kicking his arms and legs everywhere until he started puffing and rolled onto one side. He was not happy.

An hour or so later, Harry found himself drifting off to sleep, not that he thought this would be possible considering he had slept for most of the day but there he lay thinking about the end of the next week when he was back in Gryffindor Tower and doing as he pleased. However, he was jolted awake when he heard a knock at his door before it was opened and a stern looking Snape entered, his heart was immediately in his mouth and he rolled over so he didn't have to face the man.

"Come, Potter. You require your punishment." Snape's voice was cool and Harry heard his desk chair being moved across the carpet.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that Snape was now sitting, looking expectantly at him. He didn't move however and turned back so he was facing the wall.

"I'm not going to ask again, Potter." He heard the man say but he didn't want to move, he was only in his boxers by this stage and they left nothing to the imagination especially if Snape was going to spank him.

"Potter!" Snape barked and it made him flinch before he rolled over and went to stand.

He went to his wardrobe and was about to pull it open when Snape told him not to bother and held out his hand. Harry looked at him before frowning and went over to the man before he was roughly dragged over his Professor's knee, a hand pressing down on his back and the other ghosting over the silk fabric of his boxers. He resigned to the fact that it was going to be awkward when he stood up, but the man had told him not to bother with pants. As the first blow hit him on the left cheek of his behind he realized why he'd done it because it stung like nothing else.

Another three hits were laid down in quick succession and by the time Harry had counted to ten he choked out a sob at the pain and tried to wriggle out of the man's hold but it was to no avail. He was also sporting a rigid erection by this stage and he sagged, going limp on Snape's knee as another ten smacks were counted.

Harry sighed when he counted to twenty but was surprised when another five smacks made contact with his smarting backside. He started pleading to Snape, even though he knew it sounded undignified, he just didn't want the man to continue with this torture and he wanted to get out, to get away from the man but he knew that even if he could it would be to the bathroom and no where else.

He counted to thirty in total and then flinched when Snape's hand started to caress his very painful cheeks. He groaned as he moved his hips and was conflicted when he felt his erection and overall arousal course through his body. It was definitely a punishment in every sense of the word, both for the fact that his ass now hurt but he was frustrated sexually, a situation that he found rather shameful and embarrassing.

He felt Snape help him up and tried to whisper some calming words but they were going through one of Harry's ears and out the other as he concentrated on not falling apart in front of the man. He glanced down as he crumpled to the floor after seeing the massive tenting in his boxers and tried to hide it with his hands when Snape's hand came into view and grabbed his chin forcefully so that he was looking up into the man's eyes.

"I want you to think about your actions seriously tonight. I am in two minds about having you in my classes tomorrow but I just don't know if I want to give you that privilege after today. Get some sleep and be prepared for another spanking in the morning."

Harry watched through blurry eyes as Snape retreated from the room and locked the door with a loud click. He wiped his face with his hands to get the tears out of his eyes before pulling his painful erection out of his boxers and pumping himself thoroughly. As he came closer to his release he started sobbing, he wasn't sure whether it was from humiliation or his pent up frustration, but when he finally reached his orgasm he cried loudly as his body shuddered and starting shaking once all the tension from his body had been released. He stared at the spot where his come had landed and immediately felt guilty, he had brought this on himself, he was stupid, thoughtless and stubborn, everything that encompassed a Gryffindor but he had reckless and had ditched his friends for some ideal world that wasn't going to happen.

"What have I done?" He asked himself before grabbing his wand and clearing the mess and set about having a shower to wash the grime away.

* * *

 **Apologies, I realise this was a short chapter. I also hope this flows from the previous one. Leave your thoughts :)**


	14. Chapter 14

.

 **#Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins:**

 **More is served.**

 **#Daddys little crazy bitch:**

 **Thank you :)**

 **#Madd Girl:**

 **Whilst I appreciate your feedback, if you don't like the story then don't read. Having said that this is a developing story so I hope you start to enjoy it if you continue to read :)**

 **#TheGrimmChaos:**

 **I have come back to the story. You're welcome ;P Hope you enjoy.**

 **#navieblue:**

 **Mmm, love me a bit of BDSM, you're in luck.**

 **#Reaping-Vampire:**

 **Sensual teasing you say? I'm sure I could fit something in... I hope this chapter satisfies that idea ;)**

* * *

Waking the next morning, Harry opened his eyes groggily and rolled onto his side so he was facing the door. He hadn't had the best night sleep even though the spanking had taken a lot out of him and he felt exhausted, he just had too much on his mind and every time he tried to sit up or when he went to sit in his desk chair he hissed at the pain. He had hoped that he could do some homework seeing as he couldn't sleep but the pain in his ass had been enough for him to think twice and go crawling back to bed. He groaned when he remembered that Snape would be doing it again this morning and he wondered if it had really been that big of a deal leaving to be receiving this level of spanking. _Maybe he is punishing me for kissing him?_ He wondered but just then the water in the bathroom shut off and Harry swallowed thickly, this meant Snape had finished his shower and Harry wondered if he was going to spank him before or after Harry had a shower. This made him nervous and he realized that if Snape took him to class today then he wouldn't be able to sit. This thought made him groan again before he heard footsteps coming towards his door and he readied himself as he heard it unlock and Snape stepped inside.

"Good morning, Potter."

"Sir." He choked out and watched as the man took his desk chair again and sat down before looking up expectantly.

There was a tense moment where Harry considered telling the man to shove it but he thought that maybe if he got this over and done with he could go to classes and at least _see_ his friends. So without further hesitation he stood and tried not to think about the fact he had a morning glory standing proudly in his boxers. He was carefully laid across his Professor's lap and he felt the comforting hand nestle between his shoulder blades, which made him relax a little before he tensed and yelped in pain as the first blows started to rain down on his backside.

It didn't take long for him to start sobbing at the pain and he knew that once Snape helped him up he looked terrible with tear stained cheeks and a sniffly nose, not to mention his erection. Snape never seemed to make comment or do anything that suggested he saw it or knew about it, he just kept the same blank facial expression but it didn't exactly make Harry feel any better as he crawled over to his bed and covered himself with the sheets.

He heard the chair being moved back to the desk and when Harry looked up through his wet lashes he saw Snape briefly stop and look at him before leaving without another word.

He felt terrible and to think that he was just going to be left here all day made the feeling worse. He wiped his nose on his sheets and went to the door, knocked three times and when it opened walked into the bathroom where he was going to have a painful shower. Once he was under the hot water he just couldn't bring himself to deal with his erection, the indignity he felt effectively made him feel disgusted in himself so he just left it and tried the best he could to wash himself down.

Making his way back into his bedroom he quickly dressed in his jeans and tee seeing as he was going to be left in his room all day. Grabbing his books and some parchment, he went to lie in front of the fire so he could start on his homework to pass the time seeing as there wasn't much else to do and with that found that lunch soon came and went without so much as a sound coming from Snape's quarters. To Harry this meant that would most certainly be left there all day and whilst the thought was depressing, once he tried to sit down again he realized he was rather pleased.

Sometime in the afternoon, Harry was laying on the floor reading his Charms book when he heard a quiet clatter of a plate, glancing up he saw that it was a plate of afternoon tea so he figured classes had finished for the day. He stood and grabbed the plate before laying back down on the floor and nibbling on some green grapes that were on the plate but nearly inhaled one when he heard movement on the other side of the door. He stayed still and quiet for a few minutes before a door down the corridor opened and shut making the rooms go quiet once again.

"I've really fucked this up." He sighed and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

His heart was pounding and his hands getting clammy as he thought about the fact he hadn't had a smoke in at least a whole day and the idea of getting blind drunk seemed rather appealing. At this he started fidgeting, he would give anything just to go for a walk, go somewhere that didn't look like the four walls he was currently trapped in so making his mind up quickly he went over to his door, fisting his hands and started banging on it to get Snape's attention. He just wanted out.

He stopped after a few minutes and sighed before turning around and sliding down the back of the door, not before hissing in pain as his tender behind made contact with the carpeted floor. _This sucks_ , he thought and sat there for how long, he didn't know, but he knew when dinner had been and gone because a plate appeared in his desk, which he forced himself to eat before having another shower and making his way to bed. As he crawled under the covers he wondered if Snape was going to come in and give him another hiding, it wasn't as though he'd done anything wrong today, he hadn't even left his room apart to use the bathroom so he doubted it, however when he heard the door unlocking and see Snape coming in he felt like crying. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

He frowned when Snape shut the door behind him and came to sit on the side of his bed, he tried to cover his torso but because the man was sitting on the bed spread it wouldn't move any higher so he lay there on his back, chest exposed and stared at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" Snape finally asked and Harry frowned again before moving his head so he could look at his Professor.

 _What does he mean, 'how am I feeling'? You spanked the shit out of me last night and this morning, how do you think?_ He ranted in his head before he shrugged and adverted his eyes again.

"Shrugging is not an answer."

"How do you think I feel?" Harry blurted out sitting up and wincing as the fabric of his boxers rubbed over.

What happened next Harry didn't have time to examine as a hand struck his cheek and immediately after, lips were covering his own, however it only lasted a couple of seconds before he was looking into dark orbs that seemed to penetrate straight into his skull.

"Wha – " Harry started but Snape simply stood after quickly bidding him good night closed and locked the door, leaving Harry gaping, again, like a fish at the locked door.

" – The fuck just happened?" He whispered, then with his fingers touched his tingling lips.

Suddenly, Harry had more questions than answers with his brain clouding over so he couldn't make sense of anything. _Why did he do that?_ He asked himself before tucking himself under the covers. He soon found it hard to concentrate on getting to sleep and it felt as though the slap and kiss Snape had given him was on replay. His ass hurt, his cheek hurt but above all there was a sudden ache in his chest unlike when he missed Draco or his friends back in London. It felt awful.

After a few hours he did finally manage to fall asleep, however it seemed not too long after that he heard running water from the shower the next morning and realized that Snape was up and about. The thought made his heart hammer in his chest and he tried to calm himself as he heard the water turn off and doors opening and shutting. He idly wondered if he would be allowed out today and if he was, he was going to make full use of it but the trouble was, would Snape let him follow around today?

His answer was soon established when his breakfast arrived on his desk making his heart sink and in his frustration he knocked it to the floor with eggs flying everywhere. He wanted to be let out, he wanted to smell fresh air, he wanted a smoke and badly. He growled his frustration this time and made his way to the bathroom to shower. When he walked back into the bedroom Snape was sitting on his bed and his stomach dropped at the sight of the man with his eyes flicking to the mess he hadn't yet cleaned up from his breakfast before settling on his Professor again.

"I had hoped to let you come with me today," He said blandly and Harry nodded, "However, seeing this I've changed my mind." He continued and Harry looked at him in desperation.

"Please, sir I'll be good. I-I just had an accident and…" He trailed off when Snape stood and walked over to him.

Harry held his breath as the man stood very close and he felt quite exposed considering he only had a towel wrapped around his lower half.

"Get dressed. I will be back in five minutes."

When the door shut, Harry discarded his towel and threw on his school uniform. He hoped to be let out of his room and grabbing his wand he flicked it towards the breakfast that lay on the floor, he cleaned it up before picking his school bag up and threw in the books and parchment that he was going to need. He figured it must have been about five minutes so he sat on the edge of his bed excitedly as he waited.

He wasn't disappointed and Snape opened the door less than a minute later but walked in and shut it behind him. Harry's good mood took a nose dive when he saw Snape move his desk chair but he immediately complied with the man's request, lowering himself over his Professor's lap and putting his hands on the floor.

"Do you know why you are getting these ten smacks?" The velvet voice was hypnotizing and frightening all at the same time.

"For ruining my breakfast." Harry's voice was hoarse and quiet but Snape heard him and hummed his agreement before he felt the man's hand on his backside.

Harry yelped in surprise at the first smack, hissed for the next four and groaned after the last five with his hips flexing involuntarily on him, pushing his erection into the man's thigh. It was embarrassing and his brain decided to remind him of the kiss from that night and he groaned again as he slipped off Snape's knees and knelt on the floor beside him, his ass stinging and throbbing painfully.

"Come. You are attending classes today." Snape said standing and putting the chair away before opening the door and striding out and down the corridor.

Harry felt humiliated and judging by the time, class was about to start but suddenly he didn't feel so excited about leaving. He was now going to have to sit in front of everyone fidgeting because his ass was sore and face his friends who were probably wondering where he had been for two days and why he looked like crap. He stood, albeit on shaky legs and picked his bag up before wrapping his robe around him to hide his erection and made his way towards Snape who was standing patiently by the door.

Harry felt miserable up in front of the classes that day, he felt like everyone was staring at him, which was starting to get on his nerves a little bit. Every time he glanced up at the class there was always someone looking at him and every time he just simply looked away, back down at the many scrolls of parchment that contained his homework for that week. After a quick lunch that Snape made them eat in his quarters, it was now time for class with Draco but he tried not to get too excited for seeing the blonde and kept his head down for as long as possible but couldn't resist and glanced over at the door where he saw Draco waltz in.

His face lit up when the Slytherin saw Harry but he quickly looked away and when Harry turned to face Snape the man was glaring at both of them. Harry shrunk in his seat but not before wincing at the pain in his ass before he grabbed his potions book and quill so he could take down notes for that day's class.

Harry listened carefully to what the man was saying, although he wasn't sure at what stage he stopped listening to the content and started taking note of the man's voice. However, what he was sure of was after Snape had set everyone the task of brewing, black clothed arms came into view and a chest pressed into Harry's back with the same rich, velvety voice whispering threats in his ear.

"Yes, sir." He mumbled before a piece of parchment was put in front of him and he realized it was a potion.

He looked up at Snape as the man sat behind his desk and told Harry what his task was, however Harry was now looking at his lips and nodded absentmindedly before blushing and turning back to the paper in front of him. _I wish I was back in my room_ , he sighed trying to hide his head as he got on with the task.

When Snape wasn't looking, Pansy came up past Harry and gave him a piece of parchment that was folded in half, he saw it on the table and quickly shoved it between the pages of his textbook so that Snape wouldn't find it. He glanced quickly over to where the man was and felt relieved when he was busy criticizing some Hufflepuff for her potion. When he was sure Snape was occupied he pulled the note out from his book and carefully opened it.

 _ **Harry,**_

 _ **You look terrible today, are you okay? Should I tell someone that he's hurting you?**_

 _ **D.**_

He was touched and flattered that his smoking buddy was so concerned about him and he looked over to Snape who was now looking at him and arching an eyebrow so he tucked the note away and continued with his work, not daring to look up at Draco or anyone else for the remainder of the lesson. He had hoped the man hadn't seen him reading the note, if he had then he was sure there would be a spanking after class had finished and even the thought of it made him want to cry. He felt like a changed person now, not wanting to get into trouble and hurting like he had been.

A part of him was extremely happy that he only had a few days of his suspension left but he was annoyed at himself mainly that he was now being treated worse than when he went into the care of his Potion's Professor. He knew it should have been the other way round and if he could have turned back time he would have behaved so that now he could be trusted. This wasn't the case though and he became aware that maybe he _did_ deserve the spankings, that perhaps he needed to feel that pain to realize just how good he had it.

He shook his head, he didn't know where those thoughts were coming from and he knew that they were dangerous. No one in their right mind would believe they ever deserve spankings to that degree, but again he found himself considering the idea that he did. Apparently nothing was going to change his mind at this point so he tried not to think about it and went about finishing off his task for the man who was now sitting in front of him, looking intimidating and brooding. Harry wished he knew what he was thinking, although one look into those dark orbs of his Professor had him gulping and images of erections and red backsides flashed in his mind. _Mustn't think about it_ , he chided and then looked away when he felt his cock twitch. _Oh shit._

* * *

That night after dinner, which he consumed in his room, he was stretched out on his bed thinking about everything and even though he had sworn to behave, he would have endured double the amount of spanking if he could just have a sample of some weed. He was growing restless and impatient with each hour that passed where he wasn't able to indulge himself. That's when the tapping of his foot started and he couldn't stop it, he just felt like he had so much energy so slipping off his bed and laying front first of the floor he started to do some push ups. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do this but all he knew was that he needed to burn off the excess energy and without leaving the room this was the best he could do.

Moments later, his door opened and he froze mid push up when he heard the man enter his room. He tried to ignore the dominating presence in the room and continued until he heard a clearing of the throat and he stopped, kneeling and then standing so he was a couple of feet away from his Professor. He noted that Snape didn't really have an expression at this point; he just looked down at Harry with an unreadable face, which made Harry's stomach tense and then drop as he swallowed nervously. Only when Snape held out his hand with a piece of parchment did Harry notice that he had been holding it and he took it gingerly from the man before he spoke.

"Well done. This was… acceptable work." It seemed Snape was looking for the right words to use before he turned on his heel and went to walk out of the room.

Immediately, Harry was confused and he started stuttering, which effectively made Snape stop just before the door and turn around to face him with a curious look. Harry looked away, he didn't know whether he should be upset or happy that he wasn't getting a spanking but something about it made him feel unsatisfied that it wasn't going to happen.

"What, Potter?"

"Aren't you… going to… you know…" He stuttered and looked up at Snape's impassive face.

"Am I not going to spank you? Should I be? I thought that after today's adequate behaviour you should be… rewarded for this."

"Oh." Harry almost sounded disappointed.

"Or, is it that your conscience is getting the better of you because you thought I didn't see Miss. Parkinson pass you a note written by Mr. Malfoy. Is it that your mind is telling you that it was wrong? Tell me, Mr. Potter is that what you want to happen? You want the punishment you deserve, the one that I was going to turn a blind eye to?"

Snape's words took Harry by surprise and he knew the man had a point, _'you will find I can be lenient'_ , Snape's voice rung in his head.

Harry shook his head, he realized that this was what he was feeling, it was guilt or even unconsciously he knew that what had happened had been wrong. Even though it wasn't him that had sent the note he had read it when Snape was in the room, he could have just left it on the table and ignored it but he didn't. He hid it from Snape and then tried to read it when he had been specifically told not to engage with anyone in class. Deep down, he knew he wanted the punishment.

"Yes, sir." He whispered and wasn't disappointed when he saw Snape stride over to his desk and pull out his chair.

Complying immediately, Harry placed the roll of parchment on his bed before moving over to his Professor and laying down across his lap. Suddenly he was squirming, he was excited, the adrenaline was rushing through his body and even at the thought of what was going to happen had Harry's groin twitching in anticipation.

"This is what you want, Potter. This is what you believe you deserve. Ten smacks will suffice." The velvety voice seemed to coil around Harry's ears and he had to stifle a moan escaping as he waited for his punishment.

He wasn't disappointed and five smacks rained down quickly but harshly before he felt his ass being kneaded. The remaining five were dragged out painfully and very slowly making Harry want to squirm, however Snape's words stopped him from moving although it didn't stop his erection from straining against the older Wizard's thigh. Once it was done, Harry crawled off Snape's lap and held himself on his just hands and knees whilst the chair was put back.

"Stand." Snape instructed but Harry didn't want to because he was embarrassed about his reaction to the spanking.

"I said, _stand_." He continued and Harry dragged himself up so he was standing in front of his Professor.

Harry looked up at him with half lidded eyes as arousal coursed through his body. The last thing he wanted to do currently was stand in front of Snape whilst his erection wept in the confines of his trousers but he felt that it was in his best interests to comply with his Professor. They stood and stared at each other for a minute or two before Snape brought his hand up and caressed Harry's face, his thumb and forefinger holding his chin up so they were looking into each others eyes before the warmth on Harry's chin disappeared and a stinging sensation shot across his cheek. Snape had slapped him again but this time didn't kiss him and he couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment shoot through his heart at this.

He briefly registered that Snape was smirking ever so slightly at him before he turned and left the room without another word. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in and without another second wasted ripped open his trousers and pulled his engorged erection out of his pants before stroking it furiously. His orgasm was quick and dirty leaving him out of breath and tired, so much so he couldn't even get himself to the bathroom so he could shower to clean himself up. Instead he grabbed his wand from the desk and pointed it at the mess on the carpet before stripping off his clothes, all of them, leaving him naked and crawling under the covers where he quickly fell asleep thinking of certain dark eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **It's been too long, my apologies. Though I do hope you enjoy this chapter... It gets a little intense towards the end but you should all be okay :P**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

Harry and Snape hadn't said a word to each other for the next couple of days apart from the Slytherin Head of House telling him what he was doing and where he was going each morning. It had almost become a ritual for Harry that after dinner, Snape would come into his room and give him ten smacks before leaving him to beat off and go to sleep. Harry couldn't really understand why this was so comforting and as it came close to Friday afternoon he wasn't too sure he really wanted to go back to Gryffindor Tower anyway, he was happy down in the Dungeons even though it wasn't the conventional definition of 'happy' but he felt at ease down there and locked away in his room. He felt like the decisions were taken away from him, which in a way was a good thing because then he could just focus on his school work and after that he could unwind with a spank and a wank.

Currently, however it was Thursday evening and Harry was sitting at his desk waiting for his meal to arrive because after his meal he could do some more homework and then Snape would come and send him off to bed. However on this night it would prove to be different when he heard the door handle move and it opened to reveal the strict Professor. He had a feeling that he was going to get a hiding, that's what had become the norm anyway when the man entered his room, so in preparation he stood and looked warily up at him.

"You will be dining in the Great Hall this evening."

"How co – Uh, yes, sir." He corrected himself half way when he saw a flash of something intense behind the man's gaze and it made him swallow.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you are physically fine."

Harry nodded mutely as he heard the explanation, well it seemed only logical because no one had seen him for several days, it's not exactly as if anyone was going to miss him anyway. The Gryffindor's didn't speak to him anymore and he was wondering if Draco was still speaking to him as well; the realization was a little depressing but there wasn't anything he could do about it, who knew, if he misbehaved then could he have the punishments that Snape was dishing out now in the future? It was a thought, but he soon found himself trailing after the tall Wizard through his private quarters.

"Speak to anyone, look at anyone, and I'll drag you back here whether I make a scene or not. Understand?"

Harry nodded at the words and straightened up his robes as he was instructed to stay very close on the way to the Great Hall. He so desperately wanted to reach out and make contact with the arm that was very close to his own as they made their way up but he didn't have the stomach to go ahead with it just in case the threat of being dragged off was indeed taken into effect. He didn't want to make a scene, but he very much wanted the contact that he had been having with the man.

Just as they rounded the corner towards the hall, he could hear the chatter and he started to get nervous. He had been gone for nearly two weeks now and he was sure people were going to be wondering what on earth had happened to him. Though when he walked into the hall with his head down, slowing a little so he could walk right behind his Professor as they made their way down the isles, no one even made the effort to stop and talk about him. It was as if he were invisible, and whilst he was relieved he wanted at least someone to say to him, _are you okay?_

"Sit." Snape sneered at him as they reached the end of the Slytherin table.

Harry sunk down onto the bench and stared at his plate, waiting for the food to appear so he could pick away at it. He didn't have to wait long and slowly he helped himself to a little bit of food, his appetite had diminished a little from the prospect of being on display to everyone. Well, there only seemed to be one person who cared and he was currently sitting next to him, the green stripes on the uniform giving him away before blonde hair came into view.

"Harry, how are you? I was beginning to wonder what had happened." Draco said, his voice full of relief, but Harry looked pointedly at his plate, not paying him any attention.

"You okay?" He tried again and went to touch Harry's arm.

He flinched at the contact and with a desperate look he turned and made eye contact with Snape, the dark eyes flashing dangerously and Harry felt like shriveling up into the stone floor cracks. He wanted to speak to Draco, at least tell _someone_ what had been going on, but he knew he couldn't and it was driving him insane. _What if he's testing you? What if he just wants to know if you can play by the rules… If you don't you get a punishment… Spanking,_ the voice in his head was almost confusing him, he wanted that contact with Snape and he wanted to speak with Draco. It was a no win.

He quickly glanced back up at Snape, he was engaging in conversation with the Headmaster up at the long table so he turned slowly back to his food and whispered as quietly, trying not to move his lips as he spoke to the teen.

"Trouble if talk."

"You'll get in trouble? Geez, Harry is it really that bad? I'm really sorry, but at least its only until tomorrow right? Then we can hang out and you can tell me what you've been through. I want to help you if I can." Draco was concerned; Harry could hear it in his voice so he nodded ever so slightly and prayed at the man who could publically humiliate him as well as make him incredibly horny wouldn't stand and drag him out.

However, it was too late and he heard a scrape of wood across the floor before a hand grabbed the hood of his robes and hoisted him up. There were no words spoken, in the very deep part of Harry's body he was glad that this was happening, he was going to get a spanking and as he walked, the hardness in his trousers became more evident. As they made their exit, there was of course some words said from the other students, but Harry didn't listen to them and concentrated on his heart not giving out as it steadily started to beat faster as they left the hall.

"I gave you, _one_ chance." Snape said the moment the door shut to his private quarters.

"He wouldn't stop – "

"I don't want to hear it, Potter. You know I think? Hmm?" The man asked him, he was irate but there was something in the man's aura that didn't fit with being completely angry as he leaned close to Harry's face.

"You enjoy this don't you? You enjoy the pain and humiliation. Well congratulations, Potter. You shall have your wish." The Slytherin's voice was even and in control, deep and demanding, something that made Harry a little weak at the knees.

"Go to your room. I'm done with you tonight."

Harry hadn't expected that sentence to leave the man's mouth and he opened his own to retort but snapped it shut suddenly when he saw a hand come very close to his face. He had been expecting a slap but instead his jaw was taken roughly before being thrown in the direction of the bedrooms.

He conceded, it was going to be another night of wanking to get this hard on to disappear, so with his head bowed he walked down the corridor and slammed his door closed. Sinking to the floor with his back to the cool wood, he let his head drop back against it, his thoughts conflicting and his body betraying what was considered normal behavior in this situation. He had to shake his head to rid himself of thoughts, it was driving him mad and the sooner he was out of these quarters the better. Merlin, he could even go to Draco and have the boy treat him anyway he wanted, it was clear the blonde was itching to get some action so why not just let himself be used and do it. _There's always Pansy, she was a good fuck_ , he raked a hand through his hair at this, whilst the slutty Slytherin was a good place to slip his dick into, she wasn't male; or more specifically she wasn't Draco or Snape.

His distracted thoughts carried him for another hour before he gave up and kneeling on his bed on top of the covers, pulled out his weeping erection. Not once over the past hour since he had been in the room had it even remotely felt like it was going down, it was as if the room reminded him of specific events that would not be satisfied until his seed was erupting over the place and he was sweating. The images of Snape spanking him forced his hand into his pants, but before he got any further he decided to rid himself of the flapping Gryffindor cloak and his school shoes before kneeling on the bed again, his back to the door whilst he unzipped his pants, pushing the band down to his knees.

He leaned forwards, one hand resting on the bed as the other one fisted his cock, giving it some experimental strokes and squeezes before he felt the coil start to wind within him. The wave of desire started to work its way through his veins, causing his breathing to hitch every now and then when he reached a new point in the journey towards his climax. All he could think about was another's hands on him, hands touching him in places that should only happen behind doors and in private, hands that were elegant and fingers that danced across his skin, making him feel a variety of different emotions.

"Uhm-Mmgh." Harry couldn't help but voice his appreciation of the thoughts and images that flashed across his mind at that point.

What he hadn't bargained on however was the fact that he still had a punishment to receive and when he heard the door open he froze, his face burning red as he thought of the embarrassment this was about to cause. He stopped breathing when he heard the door click shut and he hoped that that signaled the man's departure, though he wasn't in luck tonight when he heard feet shuffling towards him. He knew he should do something, move at least so he could cover himself up but he was frozen on the spot, just like his lungs. He was surprised he didn't explode when he felt a hand pressing into one side of his hip as the other wound its way across his chest.

There were no words spoken, just hands that moved across his body; where he then found himself trapped within his Professor's grasp. One hand was now holding his jaw in place whilst the other snaked its way down to his erection, slapping his own hand away so he could replace it. Harry's breathing got the better of him and he gasped at the feeling of the cool fingers that were playing with him, in a teasing way that it was almost criminal. He let his head drop back against the man's shoulder as the stroking got more intense and his breathing all but stopped as he absorbed the sensations wracking through his small frame.

"I was right, wasn't I? You _do_ enjoy it. Well, Mr. Potter should you behave you will be rewarded…" Harry's breathing started to waver when his body reached a new peak of pleasure, "However, if you _misbehave_ , such as your awful display in the Great Hall, I'm afraid it will be a punishment."

As soon as the man uttered those last words, Harry's world exploded and he let out a mixture of groaning and moaning as he felt his climax erupt from his balls, ribbons of come splattered across the bed spread whist he remained tensed from the explosion of pleasure. Soon though, hands were removed from his body and before he could move he felt himself being turned around, hoisted into a standing position facing the man. He would have been able to stand if given another few minutes to get his strength back and he collapsed onto his knees, his eyes darting up to watch the man towering high above him.

"And a punishment you have not yet received this evening." Snape continued, his deep voice resonating off the walls making the teen swallow a lump formed in his throat.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Snape move his hands towards the zip of his robes, he couldn't tear his gaze from the movements of the man undoing the button and zipper, putting his hand into the slacks and pulling out a very erect penis. Harry had never seen anything like it, not that he made a habit of checking out other male anatomy but this cock was long and moderately thick, he was quite well endowed. He snapped his eyes away from the member so close to his face and locked eyes with the Slytherin, his heart beating erratically and not because he was still feeling the high from his orgasm mere moments ago.

He tried to make his mouth work, to ask what the man wanted but he found his voice was taken from him, not allowing him the ability of speech. The look Snape was giving him as well was hot and seemed to be expecting something, Harry knew what he wanted to happen, his Professor wanted him to suck him off, _I should have known it was too good to be true_ , he thought sadly and the shame of not pushing the man away when his fingers first touched the teen's cock washed over him, killing the mood he had been in.

"Your punishment, Mr. Potter." Snape's voice was smooth ad velvety something that Harry knew if he was horny he would have moaned in response to, but there was no arousal for him anymore, it had turned into fear.

He looked back down at the erection in his face and felt it coming closer to his mouth, the swollen red head had some pre come on the tip of it and subconsciously he licked his lips finding that amongst the fear he wanted to see what his Professor tasted like. With his lips parted, he was going to inch forward when he suddenly found his mouth fully invaded with the older Wizard's cock that made him splutter and gag as he hadn't been prepared for it. His hands immediately went the his Professor's hips and thighs to try an push him away so he could breath but he found the man's hand like a vice grip holding his head where it was. His eyes started to water, this wasn't how he had seen the man in previous encounters, the Snape he knew physically hit him through spanking when it hurt but also created pleasure, not this abuse to his mouth.

Harry took in a lung full of air when the man pulled out of his mouth a little but he soon found that his throat was blocked up again seconds later when the cock was thrust back in. He tried to find the pleasure in this, that he wasn't just being used in this moment but it was hard to find and when his head was ripped back again he let tears fall from his eyes. He glanced up to find Snape watching him, an odd sort of expression on his face as he looked over the scene bellow him, Harry was pleased to see however, that the man's eyes were showing his arousal, it was clear by the way he blinked and the way his nostrils flared each time there was a thrust.

He truly wanted to enjoy this, so Harry brought his hands up to the base of Snape's cock, it was hard to get a firm grip on it because his pants were in the way but he managed to take hold of it and squeezed it, running his thumb along the underside when it slid out of his mouth. He supposed this was the right thing to do as he heard a grunt from above, he tried to look up and watch the expressions running across the man's face but found he couldn't as the well positioned hand blocked his view.

The thrusts started to get deeper and harder, Harry thought that the erection was going to go right down his throat at this rate and he grunted in discomfort only to hear a noise from above through the rugged breaths telling him that his Professor was enjoying this. Wanting to hear that noise again, he tried to hum in a similar fashion as before, this time it was clear the man was trying to control himself as air sounded as though it was being sucked through his teeth.

Finally, after a few minutes of this rough treatment, Harry felt, with one last thrust and pull on his hair, Snape's come hit the back of his throat and slowly make its way down the abused organ. He looked upwards at the man but the hand and arm were in the way of his view so he couldn't see his face towering down, however this soon changed when the arm withdrew and the fingers let go of his hair. Harry slumped back against the side of the bed, his legs giving out on him again as he sat on the floor glancing upwards. The strange look on his Professor's face was still there, he had never seen such a look before but something didn't sit right with it and he felt as though he should be wary.

"Your punishment has been satisfied. Get yourself cleaned up."

Harry then watched as Snape turned and walked out of the room, he didn't even so much as glance backward as he closed the door. It was as if an emotional tap had been turned on the moment that door was closed and the Gryffindor curled into a ball, burying his head into his knees as he cried. He had just been preyed upon by his teacher, the surly Potion's Professor who he was developing feelings for and had been wanking off to before these recent events had occurred. He felt disgusted in himself for letting the man do this, but at the same time he felt his cock twitching with renewed interest. He glanced down at it in disbelief, he couldn't understand why after all that had just happened he was horny again.

 _He did tell me not to say anything to anyone… I guess –_ He stopped that thought as soon as it cropped up and refused to actually think the words that he was about to say. He didn't deserve this, he deserved someone who was going to be kind to him as well as cater to his needs. _What are my needs?_ He wondered, but then the answer was obvious, he was going to get completely fucked up and smoke as much as he could get his hands on the following night. His first night of freedom and he would be partying hard with the Slytherins.

A small smile spread across his face as he realized that his time was coming to an end in Snape's quarters and his suspension would be over.

Meanwhile, Snape had retreated to his armchair, the realization of what had just occurred running through his mind like a herd of Hippogriffs. He didn't really know where the desire to essentially rape his student had come from but when he had walked into the room and saw the boy masturbating he couldn't help himself. He too had needs, needs that as a Professor couldn't be satisfied during the school year, so to see the boy practically giving himself up was a great turn on. He knew he had been rough with the Gryffindor, Merlin if he had been kind then it wouldn't have been a punishment would it? No, Harry was a hormonal teenager and needed to learn some control and boundaries, he was going to keep this up his sleeve for then when the teen misbehaved again, to which he had no doubt would arrive sooner than the other Professor's would think.

He let his head drop back against the back of the chair, he would need to speak with the Headmaster about the idea of being the one who disciplined the teen, he would need to make it clear that a _firm hand_ and _consistent_ punishment were going to be what set Harry back on track, he couldn't bear to think of the detentions he would receive if given to the likes of Flitwick or Hagrid, the teen would have a great chuckle and think he was off the hook. No, this was going to be done properly, he was going to teach the boy control and he himself was going to have some fun and pleasure in the process.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke with an aching jaw, his throat felt like sandpaper and when he went to stand up for a shower, he buckled under the weight. It took him a good ten minutes before he could get up and move around, it was an odd feeling he was currently having but when he thought back to the night prior, he almost wished that he had just had a spanking. _That_ would have been less humiliating than the pain he was in currently.

After he showered and dressed in his school robes, he heard the door opening. Immediately he stepped into the furthest corner of the room and eyed his Professor like a deer caught in headlights, however when he actually set eyes upon the black robes and solid frame he felt himself growing hard in his trousers, making him whimper gently. Snape, with what Harry assumed to have extra ordinary hearing, grew a knowing smirk across his face making him want to crumble into a pile of dust so that he may finally find peace in falling down a deep crack in the floor and disappearing. It seemed though that Snape had other things in mind and came further into the room, stopping in the middle as he looked him over.

"You will be joining me in class today. You know the rules, misbehave again and there will be a punishment, stay obedient and you shall be rewarded. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." Harry's voice rasped out and for a split second he thought he saw the man's eyes widen before the face went blank.

He knew he must have sounded like crap, well what did the man expect, he had been orally abused the night before, and whilst he was still having issues with keeping his erection from building and rubbing against his trousers, he didn't want to give the man satisfaction of knowing it was him that was making him feel that way. He couldn't help it though, as they walked down the corridor of Snape's living quarters, he found his hand palming the erection. He was horrified at himself, he was going to be spending the whole day in the man's presence and he would be a walking hard on for that whole entire time. _Bastard, he knows it too_ , he suddenly realized when they were making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Rules for breakfast, Professor?" Harry struggled to get out as they walked up some stairs, and he found his gaze locking with Snape's.

"You are not permitted to leave the hall without me." Snape replied in a clipped tone.

Harry nodded and looked down making sure he didn't miss a step with his fuzzy mind. He supposed this was progress but then he realized that he could hardly communicate as it was, he had no voice, and to top it off if anyone were to touch him he would probably explode with pleasure. _I really hate him_ , he thought as they got closer to the hall, Harry's cloak wrapped tightly around him in an attempt to hide the erection he was painfully sporting.

This time however, Draco didn't join him and he looked down the table to see the group of Slytherin's chatting animatedly with one another. He sighed and looked down at his empty plate, he knew he should eat something but what he really wanted to do was fix this problem he had in the confines of his pants. Unless they went back to Snape's rooms before class, there was no way he would be allowed to use the bathroom, so he was at a loss really as to what to do about it. He made another longing glance down the Slytherin table and this time caught Draco's eye, he looked upset and Harry tried to smile a little at him to let him know how he was. He was given a small smile in return before he quickly turned down at his plate prompting Harry to turn in the direction of the head table only to find his gaze locking with his Potion's Professor.

His stomach dropped in that moment and he had trouble tearing his eyes away from the man, his cock throbbing with need and his eyes clouding over with lust. He wanted to slap himself for becoming so under his spell in the matter of a few days, it had been that night that was the issue, if he hadn't of felt Snape's hands on his sensitive prick then he wouldn't be fantasizing only half an hour into the day. It was definitely going to be a long day, and judging by the smug expression he was given in return, he knew they were both aware of how this was affecting him.

The first lesson of the day wasn't too bad, he was able to stay on task and complete the work he had been assigned, this motivation and concentration lasted through the next lesson as well but as soon as it reached lunch time, Harry started to fidget. He had asked if he was allowed to use the bathroom between the first and second periods to _relieve_ himself of his erection but Snape, being Snape, probably knew this was what he was going to do so had denied him the privilege. In his angst and frustration he had spoken back to the man as they were alone in the room. He knew what was going to happen next but to his surprise, nothing eventuated, and the disappointment that followed this was infuriating.

It wasn't until the start of the last period of the day, before the students had arrived where Harry sat at the desk he had facing Snape's with his hands on his groin, massaging the area lightly to feel _something_ before he exploded in class. The last thing he wanted was to let Draco and Pansy see him like this, he knew that he would do almost anything to run away with either of them and get together to feel some relief.

"Mr. Potter, I will bind your hands to the table if you do not remove them from you lap immediately." Snape purred from the spot at his desk, not looking up even when Harry groaned.

"Please, sir, please I'll do anything, just let me… I need to use the bathroom, please I'll be good, I promise." He was ashamed at how his voice sounded, it was desperate and pathetic but he just wanted the arousal to go away, he couldn't stand it any longer.

He looked over at the man with one hand on his groin, pressing down on his hard length whilst the other slapped the top of the table to try and get his point across. Snape on the other hand simply glanced over at him, leaning back in his seat as he regarded the position his student was in. Of course he didn't actually plan on letting Harry get away that easily with his situation, he wanted to see how far his self control was able to take him and so far he was impressed. The Gryffindor only had another hour or so to go before they would head back to his quarters where the Headmaster would most likely be waiting to take him back to the tower.

It was in that thought that Snape realized he wouldn't know for sure that he could hook Harry into his scheme, he wanted the boy to crave his touch so that he may manipulate him into behaving. It was essentially a no brainer, get Harry craving him by acting in an appropriate manner and in turn his behavior would improve so the Headmaster and Gryffindor Head of House would be happy. Result.

So with this in mind, he waved his wand towards the door and made sure it was locked tightly, he opted to not putting up a silencing spell, he could tell Harry had noted this as well, he was going to make sure the boy wouldn't make a sound. He then stood slowly, weighing up what he might do as to relieve his student before he embarrassed himself in front of the class. He had to give the boy credit, he had done well over the course of the day, so a reward would be given whilst the final punishment would most likely be dealt to that night when he caught him out of bed. He could put galleons on the fact he would catch him out after curfew on his first night back in the Tower.

He told Harry to stand, after which he moved the chair out of the way and towered behind him.

"Hands flat on the desk, you are not to move them."

"Yes, sir." Harry choked out, his voice still hadn't come back over the course of the day.

From there, he moved his hands round to the front of Harry's uniform, quickly making short work of the barriers between his hand and the boy's erection. He noted with a gentle movement forwards of his hips, that when he put his hand inside the boy's boxers there was a very damp patch telling him how aroused the Gryffindor was. It was rather impressive so he took mercy on him, stroking quickly and enjoying the keening noises that were being made though they were getting on the loud side so he decided to remind the teen of who would be standing out in the corridor currently.

"Quiet." He whispered in his ear, and it was Harry's undoing, with a drawn out moan he hung his head as come splattered the top of his desk, coating the parchment he had been working on.

Harry felt infinitely better, he felt as though his mind was cleared and he could think straight. He wanted to thank the man but saw him waving his wand towards the door so quickly straightened his uniform before sitting down at his desk. Snape firstly cleared the come off the table before opening the door and carrying on as if nothing had even happened. His cool demeanor making Harry feel foolish for his lack of control, but then again he had waited all day for this and now he just felt exhausted, this had exerted a lot of energy from him.

For that lesson, not once did he glance up around the room, his cheeks flaring red whenever the man would walk past him or when he caught himself thinking about what they had just engaged in whilst his classmates stood outside patiently waiting. It was dirty, it was illegal, but more importantly it was erotic and Harry wanted more of it. He didn't want to think about the fact he would be getting a punishment at some point for his outburst earlier in the day, with any luck he would wind up being across the man's lap before he had to leave for the Tower.

One could only hope.

* * *

 **Alrighty, thoughts? Are we satisfied, so to speak? :P**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

.

 **#SlytherinIceFaery:**

 **Sorry, not really sure why it was so intense haha, guess I was feeling particularly dark that day I wrote it.**

 **#The Cauldron:**

 **Very naughty, I'm doing my research as well so I hope you approve babe x**

 **#Caraline Fisher:**

 **Yeah, it's been a while between chapter updates. No he hasn't slept with Draco, at this point he's only ever had sex with females (Pansy and people from London). But like I said though, Harry's a bit of a slut so expect more partners in the future hehe.**

 **#Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins:**

 **Hot punishment ae? Well I know you'll enjoy future chapters ;)**

* * *

Harry sat quietly in the Headmaster's office that afternoon, he was joined by said Headmaster, his Head of House and unfortunately Snape. He was looking down at his knees, his hands wringing nervously in is lap as they spoke about what was going to be happening now that he wasn't under Snape's supervision. His eyes darted towards the man leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest to the side of Dumbledore's desk. His cheeks flushed and he had to look away when the man caught his eye and he gulped, unable to stand up to the challenge, he would admit it, he was intimidated by not only the presence but the idea of those slender fingers, that were now moving towards his mouth, could give him so much pleasure. He blushed again when he realized he was staring and a quick glance at Snape's face told him he was aware of this.

"Harry?" The Gryffindor blinked a couple of times before giving his attention to the Headmaster sitting in front of him, he hadn't realized they were speaking directly to him now.

"Sorry, sir." Harry winced at the roughness in his voice but it seemed that Dumbledore didn't notice.

"Professor Snape has informed me that your behaviour has been satisfactory over the past couple of weeks. We had expected the unpredictability of your actions and were not surprised when we were informed of your recent backlash. Your grades too for the homework you have been assigned are remarkable, see, Harry, when you put your focus towards something you _do_ achieve great things." Dumbledore stopped at this and Harry adverted his gaze.

He knew in the past he'd gotten relatively good marks, nothing like Hermione, but they were good. Now however, with his suspension, he was getting slightly better marks and he definitely knew more than he thought. The only thing he hadn't been able to do was brew his Potions, he would assume that he would be given remedial lessons with the Dungeon Bat in the near future, not that that made his cock twitch at the prospect of being alone with the man. _No, not at all_ , Harry thought as he moved his hands up to cover his groin that was growing, _this is ridiculous, I don't care and I want out of this place,_ he reminded himself.

"I am pleased to witness myself that you seem a lot calmer and your aura more positive than when you started your suspension. I have no issues with lifting the suspension and you will be back in Gryffindor Tower this evening."

"Uh, okay." Harry felt a little deflated at this, he didn't want to go back to the Tower, not with everyone hating on him.

"Now, Professor Snape has spoken with me about your progress and we both feel that it would be prudent if you caught up with him at least three times a week for the next few weeks. You will report to him and he will check up on your homework and the like to ensure you keep on track."

Harry remained silent, he wasn't sure how he truly felt about this, sure the man had amazing hands that brought him to a climax, but those same hands also spanked him and held his head in place whilst an erection was shoved in his mouth. He had thought Snape would be different, well that's what his attitude had displayed before he had gone and kissed the man, _gah, I was literally an idiot, no wonder he locked me away_ , he berated. It wasn't until now though that he realized that that kiss was probably what gave the man the idea of sexually abusing him. _It's not abuse though is it? I mean I enjoy it…_

"Mr. Potter. The Headmaster asked you a question." Snape's voice broke his thoughts and he looked up at Dumbledore sheepishly.

"I see, he certainly listens to you, Severus. Very well, it is all set. Harry, you will report to Professor Snape three times a week, you can go away and arrange a time that suits, and should you attain any detentions it will be assigned to him as well. I feel a strong hand and consistency in punishments will be something that will help you."

Harry's eyes darted to his Professor standing in the corner, he knew that Dumbledore had no clue as to what had been happening behind closed doors, even if he did he wouldn't have used such loaded terms. _Strong hand is right,_ there was humor in those thoughts and he tried desperately to hide a little smile but it disappeared quickly when he realized that Snape's gaze was drilling into the side of his face.

"I'll let the two of you get along, I'm sure you are very eager to see your friends again, Harry, so you may go." Dumbledore finally said and Harry nodded.

He wasn't too keen on the idea of going back to Gryffindor Tower, his friends hated him so he just wanted to dump his stuff and then leave again, try and find Draco so they could talk. He was just about to stand when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched initially but then looked up to find McGonagall standing beside him.

"I'm glad we can get this sorted, Potter. Hopefully it's not too late for Gryffindor to win that house cup." She then winked at him and he couldn't help but smile a little, especially when there was a snort from the corner where Snape was standing.

"Behave, Potter." She then said as he last words and then left the room.

"Come, Mr. Potter. The sooner you are out of my living quarters the better." Snape snapped and went to walk past him.

Harry turned to follow, the scent his Professor had on his robes was unique and he found it comforting as they walked towards the Dungeons. It was odd, Harry was finally going to be leaving the dark and cold corridors of the Dungeons, only to be hopefully coming back but for another Slytherin. _Perhaps there's a Slytherin vibe_ , he wondered before shooting off down the corridor to his room and ripping the wardrobe open. He wanted to get out of here to be free.

He had just packed the last thing into his trunk and shut it when he heard his door close. He held his breath, his stomach cramping up and his cock building as the atmosphere within the room changed from excited to sexually charged. He didn't want to turn around, he knew the man was going to do something to him, that's the only reason why he came into the room anyway. However, the longer he stayed where he was the longer it seemed before something was going to happen, he hadn't heard the man move, so he dared himself to look over his shoulder. Snape was standing there, looking imposing, but there was something hidden behind his mask that Harry could see trying to poke through but he had no idea what it was that the man was planning to do.

"You have a punishment to receive from your outburst earlier today." Snape declared and it made Harry's stomach knot.

"Y-Yes, sir… S-Spanking?" Harry stuttered out, hoping like anything that the older Wizard would go easy on him considering what had transpired the evening prior.

"Indeed." Snape announced after a beat and he went to pull out the chair at Harry's desk.

The Gyrffindor was hesitant, he knew it had to be done, that if he resisted it would most likely be worse for him in the long run, but he just didn't want to have to deal with the emotional trauma of it all. He was already feeling exhausted from the between-class hand job due to the build up of hormones, so he didn't know how he was going to feel after this. Never the less, he carefully stepped towards the man, laying himself across his lap and put his hands on the floor. He held his breath, he just wanted to get this over and done with so he could leave, hopefully he could sort out his issue in the bathrooms before the Tower or even jump in the shower as soon as he got there.

"This will serve as a reminder to you, Potter, be aware that this evening you will struggle to sit properly – "

"I've managed so far." Harry snapped, his outburst taking them both by surprise although immediately afterwards he regretted it as a hard slap echoed across the averagely sized room.

"That will be another five for your cheek." Harry gulped as he listened to the man above him, he was fairly certain he would be alright as he had had a far worse spanking a week ago that left him sore for days.

Harry winced when the first round of smacks landed on his ass, he was surprised too when he was told to stand afterwards, he wasn't even ashamed of the erection that he currently had but his face paled when his Professor told him to undo his trousers. He didn't know what was going to happen, he even had the brief thought that perhaps he was going to be given a hand for his issue; this isn't what happened however and when he was pulled across the man's lap again, his rigid cock pressing into the solid thigh, he felt his boxers being pulled away.

"Wha – "

Harry stopped when there was another smack that caught him off guard and this time it really did hurt, having skin on skin contact. Strangely enough though for Harry, he groaned afterwards and shifted slightly, his member brushing along Snape's leg. He was mortified at this, he was, once again, put into a precarious situation and he wasn't too sure whether or not this was going to end well for him.

"This, Mr. Potter, is not going to be pleasurable for you, it isn't designed to be and you will feel this for an extended period of time, I am sure. Let it serve as a reminder for what misbehaving will get you."

Harry didn't reply to this, he just shut his eyes tightly, trying not to wiggle about when the sting from a hard object connected with his rear end. He gasped at the unfamiliar feeling and whimpered slightly when he was given time to adjust to the bite currently felt on his ass. When there was another smack, he cried out, fully believing that the man hadn't been lying when he said this was going to hurt. By the third smack, Harry felt tears slipping down his cheeks and it was then that he realized what Snape was using, he knew he would never be able to look at the man's wand in the same way again after this, it was almost cruel the way that he was using it currently.

When the last smack was felt, Harry went limp on the lap, he was crying, full blown baby tears and he moved his hand to try and sooth the undoubtedly red raw skin only to have his hand trapped on his lower back by a firm grasp. He begged the man to let him go, at this point he would promise and swear to behave even if it killed him, he just wanted comfort and to feel sorry for himself. However, he wasn't able to do this and when a cool hand started massaging his cheeks, he couldn't help but cry out in fear that he was going to be spanked again.

"You may get up now." Snape's cool words registered in the teen's mind, but quite frankly he didn't want to move as he knew it would only cause him pain.

He did move eventually, after about a minute of being still and was happy that he hadn't been pressured to get up. His erection was standing proudly within the confines of his boxers as he pulled them up, wincing as the material brushed over his sensitive rear end. He didn't even make the effort to cover or touch it as he pulled his trousers up. He was also thankful that nothing was said in this time, however he did find a shadow cast over him as he stared at the floor, a hand came into view and he flinched initially only to be made to look up into dark eyes. It caused him to sigh lightly and sniffle as the man's other hand reached up to brush the tears away that were running down his cheek.

"I sincerely hope you behave this evening. I would hate to catch you out of bed, your detention would be extremely interesting for the both of us."

"I-Interesting?" Harry spluttered, his voice hoarse.

"Now, if you have finished packing I would appreciate it if you could vacate my chambers so I may actually get some work done."

Harry sighed at this and nodded, he turned around to see that his trunk had been already moved so he made his way towards the door, however when he was about to go through it he found himself pushed into the wall, his Professor's body flush against his own. He swallowed a lump in his throat, the closeness of their bodies making Harry a little lightheaded as he looked up into Snape's eyes. He thought it odd how he had the desire to kiss the man, taste him properly, not like the last time they kissed which wasn't much to talk about only that it had happened, but he resisted.

"Actually, we should discuss our meetings, Potter." Harry nearly swooned at the soft and velvety nature of the man's voice, it was as if he purred.

"S-Sir?"

"Monday, Wednesday and Fridays… No doubt you will receive detentions during the week, so these will be held in the weekends."

Harry inwardly groaned, or at least, he would have if not for the lusting sigh he let out instead when the man spoke. There was going to only be two days a week where he wouldn't be in the presence of the man and yet he still had to have class with him. He wanted to feel annoyed about this, truly he did, and parts of him were, if it weren't for the responding erection he could feel on the inner part of his thigh.

"Mmmngh, get off." He panicked, he didn't want to be there any longer and the pain in his ass was throbbing now as a reminder of what had been and what would be to come.

"Then quit stalling and get out." Snape responded quickly and stepped back.

In that moment, Harry didn't want to take anything to chance and he bolted right out of the Dungeons until he was huffing and puffing on the third floor. He was confused and his mind muddled when he thought about the implications of what was happening, he found that he didn't know what he wanted anymore and he felt frustrated. There were several meanings to the feeling of frustration and currently he was sexually, so without another thought he continued up towards the Tower and let himself in. His friends were there sitting on the couch and whilst he wanted nothing more than to deal with his body at this point he knew he should go and say something.

"Oh, hello. Thought you'd drop off the face of the Wizarding world." Hermione snipped at him as he approached and he huffed moodily at her.

"Well, geez, it's nice to see you too, Hermione. I guess you don't know everything do you, how about you look up the definition of suspended and then tell everyone what that means exactly." Harry snapped back and immediately stormed off.

"Oi, don't speak to her like that!" Ron exclaimed and chased after the angry green eyed Gryffindor into the dorms.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh come on, Ron. You guys don't fucking want anything to do with me anymore and you're acting like an asshole. So just forget it okay, sorry I thought I could come over and say hello after the last two weeks of being under lock and key with that fucking awful Potion's twat. You know, last I checked you hated Snape too, so how about a little bit of sympathy? None, okay then, fuck you all." Harry ranted and pushed past his friend towards the showers.

He didn't too far though and when he felt a hand on his upper arm he turned to retaliate only to find a fist connecting with his jaw that effectively knocked him out and he fell to the floor unmoving for a moment until he gained consciousness. When he _did_ , he opened his eyes and saw his hot headed friend looking down on him, he was waiting for the swift kick to the ribs or even the head like he had received with his relatives and he was prepared for it like he had to over the summers but it never happened.

"You're a git." Ron said before he walked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Holding his head, Harry staggered trying to alternate between not sitting on his sore ass and trying not to fall over as he made his way to the showers. He decided against the shower now that he wasn't in need of one, he just had to get the blood off his face but then he saw that he had a split lip and the red mess was dribbling down his chin. He raked a hand through his hair and thumped the side of the basin, _why after two weeks of shit do I now get this… What happened to my friends?_ But even as he thought it, he wondered what had happened to _him_. He was done with this, he wasn't going to stay locked up in the Tower being ignored, so he washed the blood off his chin before grabbing a hoodie from his trunk and storming out through the common room.

He didn't make any eye contact with any of the students in the room, he just walked quickly past them all and out into the corridor, he was going to find somewhere to go other than the hate in Gryffindor.

He didn't stop to talk with anyone as he made his way through the corridors, there were some who watched him storm past and whisper about his lip but he didn't take any notice of them as he changed direction from heading outside and headed towards the Dungeons. Whilst he was a little apprehensive about this he just had the feeling that he wanted to speak with Draco, he wasn't entirely sure why he was confiding in the Slytherin, perhaps it was because they'd made out a few times and they had gotten drunk, or was it because they both smoked? He wasn't sure but the hit from a blunt was looking really good about now so he figured he could just go and ask for that.

Once he arrived outside the portrait, he looked both ways to get someone to go in and get the person or people he needed, he didn't have to wait long and a second year arrived to go through the portrait. The young Slytherin was a little apprehensive when asked about Draco and Pansy, he kept eyeing up the split lip before he scuttled away. Harry wasn't overly convinced he had done as asked because he had to wait a while but soon enough the portrait swung open and out came Draco by himself, smiling warily when he set his gaze upon the Gryffindor.

"Harry, what ar – "

Draco didn't get to finish his sentence when Harry lunged forward and kissed him in the middle of the corridor desperately. They broke apart as quickly as their lips met, the blonde looked a little bewildered before nodding down the corridor where Harry hoped they would go to the bathrooms; he was in luck this time and they both slipped inside noting happily that there was no one else around.

"Sorry, I just… I wanted to see you." Harry started sheepishly and Draco nodded.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm glad to see you, but what happened to your lip?" The Slytherin asked as he stepped towards him, taking Harry's face in his hand and turning it towards the dim light so he could inspect the wound.

"Ron punched me just before." He explained and Draco nodded.

"That's a relief, I thought it might have been Professor Snape." He mused before letting go of Harry's face and delving into his pockets.

He offered Harry a smoke, just a normal cigarette and he took it happily, letting Draco light it for him too before they started on their separate sticks. Harry finished his in record time before he started pacing, he felt antsy and kept looking over his shoulder as if Snape was going to enter any second, something that the blonde picked up on. He reached out and took Harry's arm, pulling him towards the wall where he was surprised to hear the Gryffindor hiss in pain.

"Merlin's balls." Harry swore and placed his hands on his ass cheeks, massaging them.

"Okay, I'm going to ask. What happened?" Draco sounded concerned forgoing the action of kissing his friend.

"You may need to be more specific," Harry mused back, looking up into grey eyes and saw his confusion, "With Ron or Snape?"

"Okay… How about we start with that." The blonde pointed at Harry's lip.

He relayed what had happened in brief terms because it had been just that, brief, he had only spent about five minutes of his freedom in the Tower before coming back down to the Dungeons where a certain snarky Professor was possibly looming in the shadows.

"That's rough, but I guess you kind of deserved it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I've been suspended for two weeks, it's not exactly as if I can just roam about whenever I fucking want! Gah, you sound just like them. Are _you_ going to be mad at me now because I haven't been able to speak with you?" Harry shouted in exasperation but was soon silenced when his lips were covered in a kiss.

He hadn't been expecting it, but apparently he should have because the kisses weren't the fluffly soft ones he had shared with the teen before. These seemed eager and he surmised that Draco had in fact missed him over the couple of weeks he was quarantined. He welcomed the kiss, it was powerful and he could feel that he was losing himself in its movements, however it was short lived when the door opened and they jumped apart. It was another Slytherin and he didn't seem to even notice what they had been doing, _that_ , Harry was glad of and once the teen had locked the cubicle door he and Draco left.

Out in the corridor, Draco looked at him sideways as if he were considering something and Harry asked him what was up.

"Do you want to come into the common room. I doubt anyone will have any issues with it, I mean… You've done it before." He sounded unsure but Harry was over the moon.

"Sure. I'd love that, it's not like I can go back to the Gryffindor Tower right now anyway." He explained and then followed his Slytherin friend further into the snake pit.

Draco took him straight into his dorm, there were a couple of others in there but that wasn't going to be a problem and he sat down on the teen's bed slowly as to not hurt his backside. He squirmed a little and when he sighed, Draco offered him the whole bed so he could lay on his front.

"So what _actually_ happened, Harry? He seems to have really taken this whole thing seriously over the past week."

"He went super old school… Spanking style." Harry said blushing ever so slightly and he had to look away.

"Oh, you mentioned that the other day. So, am I to assume that it was this that has left you in such pain?"

"He used his wand this time. I've been beaten and all that shit before but this was different, so much different."

"Wow, Harry. I don't really know if this is okay, he's a teacher, he shouldn't be doing that." Draco explained, his voice concerned even though they were both speaking softly so the others didn't hear their conversation.

Harry didn't want to inform him that Snape really _was_ doing something illegal such as jerking him off, he figured that the teen would probably not want to speak with him again if he did so he left it at that. What he did do however was explain what his body was doing afterwards, he had never understood why he was hard once he had received the spankings and he had wanted to ask the Slytherin this before but didn't have the courage. Now though, he had pretty much hit a low point with himself so he decided to divulge this information.

"I don't think you should be too concerned about that… I mean, some people like that sort of treatment? I know someone once told me that they enjoyed the spanking during sex. I guess it's just a side affect perhaps? But the real concern is how _he_ reacted afterwards. Was it awkward, did he do anything?"

"Yeah, a little, but he didn't do anything about it, he would just leave the room and I would… you know..." It was partly the truth, it had only been because he was wound up that he had let his control slip when Snape had caught him.

"I would have helped you out." Draco soothed when he observed Harry's blushing face and went to pat him on the shoulder.

"Right, it's time for dinner. Come on, you can sit with us tonight right?"

"Yeah, I'm a free student now so to speak." Harry explained and then followed the Slytherin towards the common room.

* * *

Snape was sitting at the end of the Great Hall watching over the student population as they made their way in for dinner. He had yet to see Potter but his Gryffindor friends had come in about ten minutes ago and he wasn't there, he wondered if they had had a disagreement, but then again they _were_ hot headed Gryffindor's so it was actually a possibility.

He had spent the afternoon walking in circles in his living area, he didn't know what had come over him the past couple of days, what had made him push the boy like he had but all he knew was that it turned him on greatly. The all mighty Potter who had been brought down a few notches through a session of spanking and cock sucking looked mighty fine. However that didn't help the feeling of guilt he felt when he remembered the fearful look on the boy's face when he forced him to essentially gag on his manhood. He supposed that the next time they met he could be a little more gentle with him, perhaps he would have a reason to reward him. _Not likely_ , he snorted.

He was thinking this over as he stared across the hall when the object of his growing obsession walked into the Great Hall, it was clear that something had happened in the space of an hour between him leaving his chambers and the hall. Snape was quick to put two and two together and assume that he had had a run in with his Gryffindor friends. It would certainly explain why he was currently walking between the tables with Malfoy and Parkinson either side of him nursing a split lip.

They locked eyes for the briefest moment as the teen went to sit down but he could tell that it was with great difficulty. Malfoy too, it seemed, looked concerned by this and he witnessed the Slytherin whispering something to him. At that moment, the Gyrffindor glanced back up at him from his spot at the head table, blushing, then looking away.

What Harry had been told was that Snape was watching them, he had to glance up to see if it was true and when their eyes met he felt something explode in his chest, it felt like a thousand butterflies bursting from within and he had to look away. He thought about what Draco had said about the spanking during sex, his friend seemed to have enjoyed it so did that mean he would too? He glanced over at Draco and the boy looked at him before smiling and turning away, he didn't know exactly what was happening between the two of them, it was good to have someone he could make out with but he wanted to know what the teen was in to. Harry remembered when he had been talking to Pansy about what she was after, okay so she was a bit of a slut and he had been into that at the time, but was his male Slytherin friend in it for the same reasons?

He assumed he would need to have that conversation with the blonde at some stage but currently he was trying not to squirm and give his Potion's Professor a reason to gloat. It wasn't going to plan though and he kept swapping between who he leaned against, Pansy found it amusing and would run her hand up the inside of his leg when he went towards her and Draco would _accidentally_ brush his arm against his own, their fingers too until Harry couldn't take it any more and he jumped up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He said rushing away.

"I hope he joins us tonight." Pansy sighed as she watched him leave, but Draco simply rolled his eyes at her before he too watched the Gryffindor retreat.

Harry walked quickly from the hall but once he turned the corner he sprinted down the corridor. He was going to try and get some space away from everyone, he just wanted to be alone and think things through, though first he was going to have a shower. It was good timing, every one was in the Great Hall for dinner so he wouldn't be running into anyone that he would rather avoid, such as Ron and Hermione. He still couldn't believe his red headed friend had punched him, physically punched him in the face; he didn't know Ron had it in him to do such a thing but apparently offending his _girlfriend_ made him angry.

It was something that up until now Harry had tried to avoid thinking but it was clear in their actions towards one another that his two friends were interested in each other. He wasn't angry about it per say, but it definitely made him feel out of place when they were a group. Harry sighed and raked a hand through his hair as he made it to the showers, he was only too eager to get under the hot water and try to calm himself down. He hadn't even realized how much Pansy and Draco had turned him on until he took his clothes off and nearly poked his eye out with the rigid cock that popped out of his boxers. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to deal with right now but it wasn't as though he had much of a choice because nothing in his mind would make it go away.

 _Snape would have a field day if he saw me currently_ , Harry thought as he stroked himself off. He was annoyed for letting the feelings get to him when it concerned the older Wizard, he didn't want to believe that it was the man that got him off, he didn't even think he _should_ be getting off on the abuse that was handed to him. _It's not abuse though…_ Harry thought for the second time, he enjoyed it and that's what made it okay for him in his mind. It didn't mean that he accepted it but at least now he had a reason for it so there was always going to be a solution. _Draco seemed only too keen to help me… I wonder if I would react the same if he did it to me?_

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and braced himself against the wall of the shower as his orgasm ripped through him. Unfortunately it was only because his last thought had been about the spanking and he immediately felt ashamed, he didn't want to feel like this, he wanted to feel as though it was okay and normal. _I'm gay though right? That's not normal…_ His thoughts were conflicted and he washed himself down before getting out of the shower, his body relaxed now by his thoughts running riot in his mind. He just wanted to get fucked up and buzzed but he also knew that he shouldn't leave the Tower after curfew, the risk of getting caught was too high.

He shook his head as he made his way into the dorm room, there was no one there but he could hear chatter down in the common room growing which signaled to him that people were coming back from dinner now. He quickly got dressed, his jeans and tee being chucked on before he flopped down onto his bed forgetting that his rear end was still tender. Harry was really tired by now, the emotional stress of the day finally catching up with him and he could feel himself losing the battle to sleep.

He thought he had fallen asleep, for how long he didn't know, when something hit him in the stomach and he groaned as he opened his eyes. It was Ron and he immediately jumped off the other side of the bed to get some distance from him, though it wasn't necessary because there was no movement made to hit him again.

"What?" Harry snapped and Ron sneered at him.

"Your Slytherin friend wants you." The red head ground out and then turned to leave.

Harry looked on in interest, it was either Snape to check if he was in the common room, or it was Draco coming to collect him. He hoped it was the latter and he made his way through the common room to find Draco and Pansy standing out in the corridor opposite the portrait.

"Guess the carrot head _can_ follow simple instructions." Pansy purred as she swaggered over to him.

"So you coming?" Draco asked as if Harry knew what he was talking about.

"Coming where?" Harry asked and found Pansy winding her arms around his middle.

"Party. Slytherin common room… Remember? It's Friday." Draco said and Pansy hummed in agreement before whispering in his ear about her excitement.

"Look, I probably shouldn't, you know what Snape is like, he'll probably come and check I'm in the dorm."

"Hmm, I seem to believe you failed to determine which dorm you were supposed to be in…" Draco smirked as he said it and held his hand out to inspect his nails.

Harry knew he shouldn't, he had a feeling that Snape would come and find him, even if _he_ himself didn't then he was sure their Head of House would come in looking for him at some point. Harry wanted to go, he wanted to get drunk and enjoy his first night out and about but the thought of having Snape's wand touching his skin made his ass tingle as a reminder of what was awaiting him should he disobey the rules.

"Come on, Harry. Be a rebel." Pansy cooed in his ear.

He huffed, throwing his arms in the arm in defeat.

"Fine, but if I get caught, you _know_ what will happen." Harry shot at Draco as a warning but it was shrugged off with that trademark smirk before the Gryffindor was dragged down the corridor.


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews :)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Draco threw Harry his Slytherin cloak just as they neared the common room and he roughly pulled it on before flicking the hood up over his head. There were no issues again and Harry smiled, finally relaxing fully as he stepped into the cool of the Slytherin domain. The older students smiled at him and followed them through to one of the large male dorms where the party was going to be happening, it was certainly something Harry had been looking forward to and he grinned as he spied a bottle of alcohol. Draco proceeded to make fun of him but he flipped him off before demanding a drink.

"Make yourself at home." The blonde replied sarcastically at the action.

"I'm a guest am I not? Do I not get the privilege of sitting back and watching you run around after me?" Harry commented cockily and he received several _no's_ from around the room making him laugh.

The first drink went down quickly, the second was much the same and Harry went over to the table where the drinks were to help himself to another when Draco sidled up to him asking if he was alright.

"Look, I just want to get smashed and forget that I've been suspended for two weeks." He replied and whilst the Slytherin seemed hesitant at the response he filled his own cup again and walked Harry over to the couches.

"Still sore?" He asked as Harry winced.

"Yeah, should be alright tomorrow." He knew it wouldn't though, the time Snape had spanked him brutally with his hand made him sore for a couple of days.

"Here, if you're in pain, this will sort you out." Pansy said, stretching across Draco so she could hand Harry a blunt.

He smiled and held out his hand for a lighter, which she produced as well so he could light it. He sunk down into the couch as he exhaled his first intake, it felt amazing and he smiled lazily at the others in the room as he felt the effects. Whilst he was an above casual user, he had lost some tolerance over the past couple of weeks without nicotine and weed so he felt the effects hard. It wasn't all that bad however, he was able to forget about the pain in his rear end and finally enjoy the little party happening around him.

Harry was in his element, he stood and made his way over to where everyone was dancing and got amongst the sea of bodies. He found Draco behind him in a flash and the boy's hands went to his waist, pulling him back into his groin. He couldn't feel the pain from his ass so he pushed back as well, grinding as they danced away to the music. There were no worries here, no one to tell him what to do or how to act, he was free with the rest of the drunk Slytherin's and he was having fun. Well, that was until he felt someone pulling him away towards the bathroom.

When he felt himself being pushed up against the wall, he moaned as a body pushed flush against him, the warmth giving him a buzz and he wrapped his arms around the slender neck before he laid a kiss on the boy in front of him. Draco pushed his groin into Harry's and there was a familiar hardness that was felt from the Slytherin, it made him excited and in his buzzed mind he could feel his own twitching away in his trousers. It was almost as if the blonde felt this and his hand snaked round to the button on Harry's jeans, he would have undone them and pushed the clothing down Harry's legs if the brunette hadn't stopped and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked and stepped towards Harry again, putting his hands on his chest and running them down towards his waist.

"N-Nothing, I just…" He trailed off because he didn't want to mention what was flashing across his mind, Snape was at the forefront when he felt the hands on his chest and he groaned in frustration towards the situation he currently had himself in.

"Relax, let me take care of you." The blonde all but purred and Harry moaned, bucking his hips forward.

He then felt the hands on his waist move and soon both of his wrists had fingers wrapped around them, slowly bringing them up either side of his head. He stared on at the Slytherin, his arms brought up and pushed against the wall as he looked into Draco's grey eyes. His body felt like it was on fire, the warmth from the teen's body not helping the situation and it was turning him on immensely. He didn't care that this was happening between two males nor that it was in the bathrooms, all he wanted was to feel his release and feel like he belonged to someone.

"Oh there you two are." Pansy's voice rung loudly through the bathroom and Harry heard Draco groan softly as he pressed kisses to the side of his neck.

"Pan-nsy." Harry croaked out, his voice rough and spluttering from the arousal he was feeling through his body.

"We're kind of in the middle of something here you know." Draco said pulling away and turning his head to eye up the female Slytherin making her huff indignantly.

"You boy's get all the fun." She said pouting and then she moved away from them.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" The blonde whispered as he turned back to the flushed Gryffindor.

"If I leave this place, I'll be caught for sure." Harry responded softly and Draco nodded in his understanding.

Harry didn't really know what was happening, it all felt like he was floating through the scene in front of him as he watched Draco kneel in front of him. He was excited when he felt the fingers on his zipper and gasped when a warm hand cradled his balls and wrapped around his erection. The whole motion seemed to take him towards a new high and he let his hands move down towards the blonde hair, feeling its silky texture as he ran his own fingers through the slicked back do. However it was short lived when his wrists were taken once more and pushed to the wall either side of his body, a cheeky grin appearing on the Slytherin's face as he leaned forwards and took Harry in his mouth.

A groan slipped out, a loud one, as Harry bucked his hips forward in an attempt to get more of the hot cavern around his cock. He was successful but it seemed Draco had other ideas as he braced his forearms on Harry's thighs to stop the movements; it was a new sensation for him and the restricted movements created a buzz within his chest that did not occur from the alcohol or weed making him tense his thighs to absorb the pleasure. He didn't know now much of this he could take, both Draco and Snape had taken it out of him physically and mentally so he tensed his muscles further in an attempt to keep standing.

He couldn't do this, he was exhausted, but even as he realized his position he was balling his fists so tightly that his nails left marks on his palms when his orgasm hit.

As he came back down from the high, his shaking legs gave out on him and he crumpled to the floor, the pressure of everything coupled with the alcohol and bud finally broke him and he started to cry. He didn't register the pain in his ass as he sunk to the floor, but he did know that there was no one touching him or giving him any other attention. He looked up at Draco, the boy was still kneeling in front of him looking confused but he didn't know how to voice his reasoning for crying to the teen, the situation making him feel embarrassed.

"I – Are you okay? Do you want to… you know?" Draco asked awkwardly as he pointed down to his own groin.

Harry knew he should do it; it was now the second time Draco had sucked him off and he hadn't even thought twice about returning it. This situation felt disturbingly like what he had experienced with Snape the other night but the only difference was that he wasn't being forced into it. However, he felt mentally and emotionally forced, he may be a selfish teen but Harry still had a bit of a conscience when it came to the feelings of others. _How bad will it be? He's not as big as Snape anyway,_ his thoughts were admittedly disturbing as he contemplated the seriousness of both scenarios.

In the end, Harry did what was asked of him, Draco's prick was smaller and fit in his mouth perfectly, the only trouble was that he felt sleepy, the high he was feeling had started to taper off and he was left with the brutal reality of what was happening to him in body and mind. He managed to bring the blonde to climax, the teen gripping his brunette hair tightly and moving his head away just in time for the come to land all over his face. He tried to blink, but haphazardly wiped his eyes when a stream landed on his eyelid and he was left feeling mortified. He would have preferred to swallow than to look this degraded in front of the self-proclaimed Slytherin Prince.

To his surprise, he could hear movement and suddenly a cloth appeared in front of his face, gently wiping at the evidence of their actions. There seemed to be concern etched across the pale skin of the Slytherin before he smiled gently, taking Harry's jaw in his hand as a caring gesture.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd want to swallow." Draco clarified and immediately Harry felt better about the situation, it turned out it had been an accident.

"That's okay, thought you might have had a bit of a kinked obsession or something." The Gryffindor tried to joke but he saw the slight look of embarrassment on Draco's face at his words.

"Well… I mean, you _did_ look incredibly hot covered in my come." The blonde admitted and Harry adverted his eyes, this situation was getting too weird and his euphoria quickly disappearing.

So straight after this, he stood, albeit on shaky legs, and made to exit the bathrooms. He stumbled his way over to the table where the alcohol sat and picked a bottle of peach flavored vodka, taking the lid off and bringing it up to his lips. He took a large swig straight from the vessel and squeezed his eyes shut at the potent taste, he didn't care though; his life was getting unpredictable and creepier by the minute, so he was planning on forgetting all this.

* * *

Harry became conscious at ten the following morning, Saturday morning, and grumbled when he felt someone whispering in his ear. He wasn't prepared for waking up just yet, his head was pounding and his throat was parched, there wasn't a lot after his and Draco's encounter in the bathroom that he could remember but what he _was_ sure of was that someone could be heard from behind, his words sounding forced and worried.

"Fuck off." Harry croaked out weakly as he batted the hand away from his shoulder.

"Seriously, Potter. Get a grip, you _need_ to wake up and see this." Draco said again and Harry groaned, turning slowly so he could glare at the blonde.

"What?" The Gryffindor hissed but from the corner of his eye he could see another teen who was eyeing up someone who was at the end of Draco's bed.

Slowly moving his head toward the foot of the bed, he saw a black silhouette standing there looking down right imposing with his arms crossed over his chest. It made Harry's already parched throat feel even worse and he felt as though his stomach had twisted into the most vicious knot imaginable because he knew what was going to happen next, Snape was predictable like that.

"Fuck, shit…" Harry swore under his breath but Snape heard it clear as day and sneered.

"Potter, I can see that even after yesterdays warnings, you failed to heed the implications."

"Whatever," Harry huffed, holding one side of his head, "You told me to stay in the common room and dorm, not leaving after curfew. As you can currently see the position I am in, I haven't disobeyed _anything_ you said." He continued in defiance, but it seemed that that had been the wrong answer to give the man because he looked silently explosive.

"I believe you were told to stay in the _Gryffindor_ common room and _Gryffindor_ dorms. Therefore, you _have_ disobeyed instruction, now get up and move it." Snape's voice was forced and it seemed that he was trying to restrain himself from going fully explosive.

"Technically, no one _actually_ specified – "

"Technically, you are in _my_ territory and last I checked, student's were not allowed to stay in another house. Now up." Snape countered and barked at the Gryffindor.

Harry wasn't happy; he had the dreaded sense of foreboding in that he was going to be in for some serious shit when he left the Slytherin common room. He didn't exactly want that to happen so the longer he stalled, the further away his punishment would be. However, that's not how the Potion's Master was seeing it and walked around to his side of Draco's bed but Harry was faster and he jumped up, climbing over Draco in just his jeans. He hadn't remembered getting himself into bed and it seemed that he was only able to half undress himself, it was most likely the best outcome for him as looked around wildly for his tee.

"Mr. Potter, you will take yourself to my office or so help me I will bind you and carry you there myself." Snape said in a last ditch attempt to get the teen to move it.

The threat seemed to work, however Harry's cheeks blushed at the comment as he turned one last time to Draco, shrugging. It was moderately embarrassing; he had been caught in bed, with a Slytherin and a male no less as well. The Gryffindor felt safe though in the knowledge that Snape must have had homosexual tendencies if he had allowed for himself to be sucked off but it didn't make the current situation seem any better.

Harry did the walk of shame out of the Slytherin common room, all the students watching on with interest as a Lion was escorted out of Serpent territory. He could hear the whispers starting when he made it to the main entrance and was considering bolting for it down the corridor when he made it out but was out of luck when a firm hand gripped onto his bare arm. Harry still didn't have a shirt on, he was only wearing his jeans because there was no time to grab his shoes either, it was only made worse when he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of a glass cabinet on his way down the corridor, he looked like he had had a rough night.

When they finally made it out of the view of any other students, Harry found himself being hoisted over his Professor's shoulder and watched as the doors to both the Potion's classroom and Snape's office went by. He was obviously getting taken to the man's private chambers and he wasn't happy about this one bit, he had known that his Professor would be supervising his detentions but he had failed to realize that he was most likely going to be treated like he had been whilst in suspension.

 _I'm such an idiot, I should have just stayed in Gryffindor Tower last night_ , he felt stupid that he had been caught in the way he had. He wondered if the man had found out they had had a party and that's why he found him laying in Draco's bed, this thought making him feel uncomfortable but it was mainly due to the fact that _Snape_ had caught him in _Draco's_ bed, if it had of been anyone else, such as a female, he didn't think he would be feeling quite like this.

As soon as they stepped into Snape's quarters, the man stormed down the corridor to the bedroom where he had stayed for two weeks, the feeling that something terrible was about to happen making his stomach twist and knot in the most cruel way but he couldn't do anything about it. His fear increased when he was thrown down onto his bed and he landed spread eagled on the duvet looking up with wide eyes at his Professor who was coming closer to him. The Gryffindor held his breath as his Professor knelt with one knee on the bed between his legs, his hands going either side of his head as the solid form hovered above him. It was an intimidating sight and he suddenly felt very small when in Snape's domain, if only he had felt like this last night when in the Slytherin dorms, he might not have stayed there the whole night and had of gone back to Gryffindor territory.

"How is it, that after being told multiple times to behave and stick to the rules, do I find you have broken a dozen school regulations with your tryst last night?" The man's voice was deep and authoritative, something that made Harry's stomach drop and he swallowed as he tried to respond.

"I – Wha – "

"I'm not holding your sexual preferences against you, Potter. I'm simply wondering what gave you the predisposition that you would end up getting away with it. Did you not think Professor McGonagall would go looking for you last night? Did the argument with Mr. Weasley put you in such ugly terms with him that he not only gave you that split lip but informed your Head of House that Mr. Malfoy had requested your presence which was the last time your house mates saw you?"

Harry definitely realized how stupid he had been, more so now than when he had been dragged into the man's quarters, he was right of course, Snape was rarely ever wrong. He had been ignorant as to believe he could get away with not staying in the dorm. Of course McGonagall would check up on him, and even if she hadn't he was sure Snape would have scoured the school trying to locate him. His thoughts ran through his head at a thousand miles an hour, he regretted his decision to drink last night, not so much the weed but definitely the alcohol because he couldn't seem to grasp his reality but that also may have had something to do with the fact his Professor was leaning closer towards him.

"I-I was trapped in here for two weeks with you, how would _you_ feel once finally let free?" Harry tried, his voice cracking slightly as he tried to fight back verbally.

"Enough!" Snape bellowed and Harry snapped his mouth shut, his Professor was so close to his face now and the teen felt his breathing hitching ever so slightly when his eyes darted to the slightly parted lips above him.

"If I were you, Harry, I wouldn't have been suspended in the first place. Why are you making this so difficult for yourself? Can you not just obey instruction for once in your life?" There was a certain exasperation in the Potion Master's voice that made the Gryffindor really take note of what he was saying.

"What is it going to take for you to learn the rules and abide like everyone else?" He continued and it caused Harry to blink in surprise at the man.

He was certainly confused by the turn of events, he was expecting to be slapped, spanked or even forced down onto Snape's manhood; Merlin he even thought he would be restrained, as in tied up and forced to listen to his speech. None of this came however and he looked up at the man almost lost in what he thought was going to happen. Suddenly though, he flinched when he found something stroke the side of his face, it was the back of Snape's hand, his knuckles to be more precise and he swallowed in fear of what would happen next.

"You need to learn boundaries of appropriate behaviour. You need to learn to control yourself. Apparently the traditional way is not going to work." At this, Snape leaned back and stood allowing Harry to scramble into a sitting position.

"Boundaries? I'm fine with them, I just choose not to listen because I have better things to do." Harry was hugging his knees by this point as he attempted to cover his top half.

"Which is a perfect example of you not being able to control your impulses." Harry huffed at this and adverted his eyes, of course the man had to be right, _again_ , but that didn't mean he had to listen.

"Fine, what are you going to do? Hit me again?"

"Hit you? No. Discipline you? Yes." Snape explained and this time Harry looked him square in the eye as he felt something brewing within the depths of those onyx eyes.

* * *

The Great Hall was alive with chatter at lunchtime, the Slytherin students buzzing with details of what had happened in the boys dormitory that morning. Draco sat there with the rest of his house feeling a little somber but mostly embarrassed, there was no way he ever wanted gossip to be about him but alas he was not successful in dodging this proverbial bullet. He hadn't intended on _coming out_ so to speak and he knew that if his father caught wind of this he would be in serious trouble. As a Malfoy, he was to produce an heir, an heir that had the reputable Malfoy name, he wasn't sure this would ever be the case if this news got out to more than school yard banter.

He continued to sit there throughout lunch, he had yet to see Harry again after he was escorted out of the Slytherin common room, he briefly wondered if he was okay because his Head of House wasn't currently present either. He was sure that if his Professor had of been there in the hall, the news that he and Harry _sleeping_ together wouldn't have spread as fast as it currently was. He sighed and looked the other way when he saw Gryffindor's turning to look at him, his own house were fine and his friends, such as Pansy and Blaise were supportive, but he couldn't be so certain about the rest of the school.

"Dray, come on, don't let it get to you. You know they're only jealous." Pansy purred in his ear, he was grateful of course that he still able to get at least one female to give him some attention, it took the sting away from all the gossip.

"Oi, Malfoy?! Where's your boyfriend?"

Draco's head snapped up at the sound of someone across the hall and he grumbled to himself as he spied several Gryffindor's staring at him. He ignored it with the best part of what dignity he had left and put his head down as he inspected the various grooves in the wooden table they were sitting at. He could hear the gossip, hear the theories that people were making up; he wouldn't have been so riled up about it if they were even close to being true, it wasn't as though he found the brunette Gryffindor remotely attractive, it was just a means to an end for an easy root, so to speak. That was it. Nothing else. _But I wonder what he's doing?_

Harry was currently in Snape's living area standing in front of the man sideways, staring at a wall, he was dressed still only in his jeans and feeling very exposed. The reason he felt like this was because his Professor was leaning forward in the armchair watching him intently, it was not only unnerving but creepy. He wanted to turn and face the man, glare at him to try and communicate that this wasn't funny and that he needed to sit down. He knew it was his own fault for getting obliterated that night but his Professor was not aware of this fact so he tried to keep it to himself.

"I said stay, still."

Harry had started fidgeting by alternating the weight between his legs, it was killing him to try and stay so still when he had to stand up. His head ached and his muscles felt lax as his hangover took on full force, he hadn't even had anything to eat of drink this morning so he was also feeling quite faint.

"I need some water." Harry finally said as he moved to face the man but was struck with a slap to his backside making him yelp.

"If you can remain still for the next ten minutes, your request will be accepted, given you ask in the appropriate manner." Snape responded in his cool manner that made Harry shiver.

It was when Snape spoke in this way that it caught Harry's attention, the way his voice curled around him and almost seduced his body. He didn't find the man attractive by any stretch of the imagination, but there were some recurring images and reactions happening whenever he had this sort of one on one treatment that caught his attention. Especially at this point in time when he listened to what was happening around him, he could hear his own breathing and heart beating softly as well as Snape's breathing. He found it hypnotic listening to the even breathing of the man within the room and he mirrored the breathes, slowing his own down to match him. This allowed Harry to calm down and he refocused his gaze on the wall across from him.

Ten minutes was excruciating, but finally once it was over he found a goblet coming into view as Snape held it out for him. He looked to the man, he wasn't sure if he would be allowed to just take it so he adverted his eyes, racking his brain to think back to what had been said before.

"May I have the water, sir?" His voice was quiet and he refused to look up, with his improved hearing to the surroundings he noted the acute change in Snape's breathing before his vocal response was heard.

"Yes, you may, Harry."

He looked at the goblet in front of him and slowly reached out to take it, unsure of whether it was really going to be that simple. His hesitance was noted but nothing was said as Snape sat back down in his arm chair, continuing to watch the teen standing in the middle of his living room. He watched until Harry had finished the goblet and instructed him where to put it before leaning back and assessing how he should play out the rest of his punishment. It seemed Harry too was wondering what was going to happen as he stood awkwardly by the man's desk, placing the goblet on its flat surface before very slowly making his way back to where he had been standing.

"Here's what is going to happen," Snape stood as he spoke and walked towards the teen standing in front of him so there was little space between them but not touching in any way, "It is going to be very simple for you to understand and believe me, you will do as I say. I want you to only listen, take note of my voice and what it is telling you to do from this moment onwards. You will not think about anything whilst you are here with me, my voice is the only thing that is going to matter when you hear it in these rooms and it will be instructing you to do things, things that you will comply with and obey. I will say things only once, if you fail to listen then you will be made aware, now look at your feet." Snape moved from in front of Harry and went to the side so that the boy couldn't seem him in his peripheral vision.

At this current point Harry's heartbeat was going crazy, he had tried to control it but the strong male voice had captured his attention and for once in only a few times prior he found himself really listening to what was being said. There was no room here for being afraid or angry, he simply felt what was being said and not only was it frustrating he just wanted to leave, which obviously contradicted what his body was doing. _Do not think,_ the deep voice in his head echoed around in his brain and he found himself closing his eyes trying to savour the feeling.

"Eyes. Open. _Look_ at the floor." Snape's resonating voice shocked Harry into opening his eyes wide as saucers and focusing on his feet.

"Listen carefully, listen to my words and focus only on what they are telling you to do – _no_ , hands by your sides without fidgeting, else I will bind them." Harry straightened his fingers so they were rigid as he glued them to the sides of his jeans, there was something intriguing about his Professor and he didn't know whether to fear him or trust him.

"We are going to use this method to try and control your behaviour. So far, as you know, it has been appalling and little has worked for you to understand the consequences of what you are doing. Now listen, I will say this only once and you will obey my command whether you find it ridiculous or not. Get on your knees."

Harry's eyes moved upwards so he was looking at the arm chair in front of him, his Professor was still standing right behind him with the rich calm voice causing shivers to run the length of his spine. The Gryffindor didn't feel exactly keen on sinking to the floor on his knees, the last time he had done this in front of the man was only a couple of nights ago and he had been forced to do something he didn't want to. This didn't feel like that night however, this felt different and for a split second he considered complying with the request before thinking better of it and letting his eyes cast down to the floor again.

"I know you heard me, Harry and I will not repeat myself. Do you wish to inform me that this bid will not be completed?" Snape's voice never raised above normal depth causing Harry to second guess his thoughts but he was stubborn, as only a Gryffindor could be so he continued to defy the order.

"As you wish, Mr. Potter," The older Wizard commented, again his voice never faltering as he went to stand in front of the teen, towering above him and looking imposing, "I am now going to bind your hands together behind your back." He continued but didn't move for a moment as if expecting some backlash; he wasn't disappointed.

"For what reason?" Harry's voice was smaller than he wished it to be and his face blushed, the red mark running its way down his neck as he glared up at the man.

"I am going to touch your chest as punishment and I will not have your hands getting in the way." Was the simple answer and Harry knew that he should try and break free or run away but for some reason he felt compelled to be with the older Wizard.

It seemed that finally someone was paying him some attention, giving him something that he only ever instigated and yes he knew it was wrong, he knew that this type of thing should have been happening with Pansy or Draco. Merlin, he could be doing it with anyone right now but for some reason the cool and calm demeanor of the snarky Dungeon Bat was calling him to stay where he was. He supposed he was curious as to where this was going, why did the man want to touch his chest? Was he going to be hit? There were so many questions that Harry's brow knitted closely together as he concentrated and wasn't even aware that his hands were now skillfully bound behind his back, sitting at his tail bone with rope, though it felt soft. It wasn't until his jaw was pulled up that he was forced to stop thinking and stare into dark eyes that seemed to penetrate through his clouded thoughts and clear everything from his mind.

"You are going to need training, Harry, you are thinking and I have not permitted you to think, only to listen. Now, I am going to touch your chest, I will not hurt you and you will not speak, only listen to what my words are telling you. Failure to comply with these will end in a punishment and quite frankly I am tired of spanking you." There was a sigh at the end and Harry looked away, down at the floor unable to hold the gaze he was receiving.

"Instead, your punishment will test your control and limits. It will be very demanding on your body and I know you aren't physically in the best shape, so I will require you to look after yourself when you are not here." Snape stopped and Harry met his gaze again.

 _If he wants me to start exercising he can forget it_ , Harry firmly thought before gasping when he felt something slender running down his sternum. Crawling out of his wayward thoughts, the Gryffindor glanced down in fascination as his Professor ran his finger downwards and across the top of his abdomen. He wondered if the man was going to touch him _down there_ but for now it didn't seem like this was going to happen as the finger skimmed over his hard nipple that caused him to take a breath in.

"Like I said before, I will not hurt you. I want you to feel the pattern my hands are taking and to predict their next movements." At this Snape moved back across Harry's chest, he could feel the tensing of the teen's muscles as he mapped out the upper half of his body and this pleased him.

"I can feel how your body is reacting to my touch."

"No." Harry choked out and then whimpered as two fingers pinched one of his nipples.

"I did not allow you to speak, Potter nor did I allow you to disagree with my words. Can you not feel the energy between us currently? Are you really so blind as to think I care about the way your body looks or responds?" Snape had stopped running his fingers across Harry's body and was now stepping around to stand behind him.

The Gryffindor was a mess, he was confused and above all else he was getting aroused. He could hear what the man was telling him to do but he didn't believe him, being at the end of all his anger and frustration in class for the five years prior wasn't going to be forgotten so easily and this man was so much older than he was. It seemed like he was being used, being taken aside and preyed upon because he was a bad student but when he listened to the soft words being whispered into his ear all he could do was try and stop himself from moaning and touching himself as he let the sinful voice curl around his mind. Well, if he wanted to touch himself he couldn't, he only remembered that his hands were bound at the wrists when he tried moving them but instead a warm hand stopped him and pushed his hands into his lower back.

Harry listened to the words Snape was saying, he still wasn't convinced about half of it, it seemed a little humorous but knowing the man, he knew that he didn't do humor. This was serious, serious enough that an arm was wrapping around his lower abdomen with the other hand curling gently around his throat and pulling him flush against the solid body of his Professor. The teen tried to buck his hips but was met with a tightened grip around both parts of his body as well as words of warning telling him to keep still or a reward will not be given. He was curious above all else as to what this might be as currently all he wanted was some food and a lay down but of course he was going to be denied these as he was standing half dressed like an idiot in the middle of Snape's living room.

"Your body is trembling, Harry, I know you want my touch, you crave it because you know how rough it can get. I told you before that I will not hurt you and today I will honor that statement, however for the future bear in mind that should you stray into Slytherin dormitories again, sneak out of Gryffindor Tower after curfew or miss a class, prepare to be caught and punished. I will not spank you, not in the immediate future, I will do something more frustrating for a hormonal teenage boy. It will drive you mad, unhinge your emotions and control but I will not let you stray. Do you hear me? I will look after you, the only way I truly know how. I expect an answer. Answer me now, tell me how you feel."

Harry whimpered, the warmth around his body mixing with the cool of the room and he could feel sweat across his brow though unsure about how that worked when he wasn't hot. He had to struggle to form words, his mouth seemingly not wanting to cooperate and instead he let out a gruff grunt when he felt the arm around his abdomen slide down a few millimeters towards his groin area.

"An answer, Potter." He was reminded and gulped just before the grip around his throat tightened briefly.

"I-I hear you, yes, sir."

"I want your word that should you misbehave you will see me for your punishment without a fuss. I would be more inclined to be softer on you should you arrive here on your own merits rather than having to go and chase after you. I want your word that you will behave, your homework will be done and you will eat properly. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." Harry breathed out as the arm moved further downwards again.

"Good boy." Snape then whispered in his ear and a low moan escaped Harry's lips as the arm moved away to a hand that was pressing into his fully erect cock.

* * *

 **Hmm, Harry you naughty boy ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Gods, it has been so long since I've updated *cringes*. I apologise my lovely darlings, life has just gotten so crazy but I will be making the effort to update my stories over the next week.**

 **I also realise this chapter is relatively short compared the past ones, the next chapter will be much better :)**

* * *

Harry's reward had been bittersweet, he been wobbling on his legs for at least ten minutes as he was stroked and played with until coming undone and at the hands of his Professor who seemed to be enjoying the torment. He hadn't stopped thinking about the words and the actions that had occurred over the past hour and as he hopped into the shower, the hot water was only fueling his thoughts as it cascaded down his body. His skin was sensitive as was his hangover, the Dungeons had been dimly lit making it easy for him to adjust to the surroundings however now that he was at the top of the castle he had a splitting headache. He fully deserved it, he knew that much, but what he wouldn't give right now for some food and another round of water. Lunch had just finished so he wouldn't be able to snag some of the leftovers, but just maybe he could sneak into the kitchens and grab something to fill the gap between meals. _It's no use_ , he sighed as his head hit the shower wall painfully, he needed to get his act together and quickly.

Walking back into his Gryffindor dorm, he was happy to see he was alone because if he saw Ron right now he would probably lose his cool. The red head made him angry, _how dare he hit me_ , but then thought to Hermione and realized that he was only trying to protect her. _Even so, I remember when the three of us were thick as thieves_ , his thoughts were turning a nasty shade of red and he slipped on some briefs before sitting on the edge of his bed, the white dress shirt that had been given to him by Snape within an arms length. He smiled a little before sneering at the offending piece of clothing, whilst it had been kind of the man to lend him this shirt it was clear that it was miles too large for him and the indignity of having to walk the length of the castle before he could retreat into the safety of his dorm was shameful not to mention the whispers of rumors.

As he sat looking at it, his fingers reached out and traced the soft material before he picked it up and held it properly in his hands. The easy fabric felt nice as it skimmed his bare thighs and as he ran the shirt through his hands, the now faint lines of the rope that had bound his wrists together came into view mainly on the inner side of his forearms. It was a reminder, some distant evidence of his time down in the Dungeons but he was confused, his Professor had said that he would be punished but what had he received down there before was seeming more and more in his favor with the sweet release he had been granted.

Sure, Snape was a hard man to read and understand but this took the cake when he would pronounce a punishment that seemed like a reward. Though as he thought more deeply about this, if being given an orgasm for breaking rule were back, he couldn't even imagine what a reward would entail. The whole thing made his head spin, it could have been from the hangover, the withdrawal from his nicotine or weed but it was instead trying to get his head around what was going on. Snape had said that he would be disciplined, well never in his life had someone taken it upon themselves to discipline him. The Dursley's were essentially pushovers in his later years and the other Professor's at Hogwarts almost seemed to turn a blind eye to most of his behaviour. So what did Snape think he was going to do? He had already tried to spank it out of him, hold him captive and deprive him of social interactions with others in his year group and now dragged him through the Dungeons for a _misguided_ punishment?

His stomach churned suddenly, his headache seemed to be a band tightening itself around his skull and he cradled his head in his hands, his Potion Master's shirt still in his hands and brought up to his face as he tried to cover his eyes and forehead. That was when the scent of his Professor was caught in his nostrils, something calming about that sandalwood smell was something he could associate with punishment and arousal. He knew this was wrong but at this point he felt like he had no one to really turn to apart from Draco. He wondered what the teen was doing right about now and this got him out of his thoughts, slipping Snape's shirt under his pillow and getting fully dressed in some old ratty clothes so he could try and find the blonde within the castle walls.

* * *

Before dinner that evening, Severus ran into the Gryffindor Head of House as they headed towards the Great Hall. Her fiery demeanor called for a swift reveal of the events he had walked into that morning within the walls of his Slytherin house and her disappointment was as evident as the lines on her aging face.

"Severus, do we need to speak with Albus about this? I fear that your methods just aren't working on the boy." Her voice was tense and he didn't blame her in the slightest, a Gryffindor teen that was out of control and losing house points quicker than running water went down a plughole.

"Minerva, please it was the first night. I had expected him to act rashly though I must admit my surprise at finding him lazing about the Slytherin common room this morning." Severus commented as they rounded the corner to the main entrance way and it was there that he felt a hand on his forearm, stopping his movements towards the large doors.

"I have heard rumors, they wou – "

"Minerva, I am not at liberty to judge his decision last night only that I can provide a, shall we say, _release,_ for his behavior in due course. Whatever transpired between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy does not concern me," He interrupted his colleague only to stop her incessant digs at gaining some hold on what was happening to her lion, "Albus has tasked me to discipline him and I will do so. Now, shall we?" He waved a hand in the direction of the Great Hall and with reluctance she nodded and preceded him through the doors.

Severus's gaze immediately sought out the young boy they had been speaking of, that unruly mop that he usually found at the Gryffindor table but could not see him. He took a chance by raking his eyes along the Slytherin table just in case, but alas the spot next to the blonde Slytherin was taken by none other than Miss. Parkinson. When he came to sit at the head table he helped himself to a large glass of red wine, his thoughts disturbingly increasing over the ravenous Gryffindor teenager who was not present at dinner and had most likely not eaten anything all day as he had missed lunch well and truly after the stunt he had pulled.

Looking down at his own dinner, he gave it his piercing stare full of distain and contempt. He didn't know why he was really concerning himself so much with the Potter boy, the teen didn't truly care about changing his ways, he just wanted to get out and _live his life_ , as he put it. Even as these thoughts went through his mind, the vision of the teen standing in his quarters, half dressed, not necessarily degraded but restrained with his hands behind his back, soft skin responding deliciously to his touch, was oddly satisfying and got his blood pumping. If not for Potter's benefit, he was going to do this for his own.

Just then he glanced up as he sat the goblet of wine in front of him so he could eat, there he was, Harry Potter who looked carefully up at him at the head table as he found a seat away from everyone else. When the boy's eyes left him and sought out the other Slytherin he was apparently in cahoots with, Severus reminded himself of how sad the teen looked but he was at a loss as to why he truly cared about that. Perhaps he was getting soft with having the Gryffindor around him so often or maybe it was the fact that after their session earlier that day he was finding him less of an ignorant sod and more of a cry for help, whatever it was he knew that the boy needed to be looked after. He glanced at Potter again and the boy was shoveling food into his mouth, it wasn't surprising and he wondered how long it had been since he had fully eaten properly.

Harry sat at the end of Gryffindor table filling his stomach with a mouthwatering dinner that had been served up for that evening. It had been a while since he had eaten and he was starving. His travels that afternoon had been uneventful and he hadn't found Draco or any other Slytherin that he was speaking with at the moment wandering about. It was probably to do with the fact that he could hear gossiping about him but he tried to block it out. Apparently the actions he had taken last night had made him first hand pickings for the rumor mill and it was churning hungrily at the news of two main figures of Gryffindor and Slytherin _getting it on_. Of course he couldn't actually be sure that they went all the way last night, he doubted it because he was sure he had passed out.

Looking to his right, he could see several of his housemates staring at him and he grunted, pushing his food around on the plate in front of him. He had a fair idea that they all hated him but how he had let it get this bad was beyond him, he wanted to seek comfort somewhere else tonight but he was positive that tonight he was staying in his own bed. Not only was he exhausted, he was mentally drained and staying in the Tower this evening may not be so bad.

He looked up to the Slytherin table but it was clear that Draco didn't really want anything to do with him at this point. He was given sympathetic eyes from Pansy but apart from that there was no effort on the blonde's part to see if he was okay. To be fair he made a note that it might be best if he stayed away from the other Slytherin for a bit until things cooled off. It was the impression that he was getting from him anyway so he decided to honor that and find something else to do with his time. At this he glanced up at the head table again to find his Potion's Professor engaging in conversation with the Headmaster who was sitting next to him, not in his usual seat but on the far side next to his teacher and no doubt they were discussing him as they both turned as one and locked eyes with him.

This gave him a sick feeling in his stomach, coupled with the chatter around him that weren't even close to being correct about what had happened that night he pushed his plate away and stood. Agitated about the attention this pulled he stomped out of the hall and into the corridor, he wanted a smoke, it had been so long since he had had one and was currently the only thing that would get him through this. The only problem was people paying him too much attention and he didn't want to go out after curfew just to find a quiet spot to light up. Actually, now that it was on his mind he wondered how many cigarettes he had left, he could recall that it wasn't many so he wondered if there were any chance of someone sending him some, perhaps Draco had a way of getting more in. He sighed at this, it seemed he was only really using the Slytherin to get his good and to jerk him off, _I'm actually terrible person_ , he shrugged at this though, he was getting too emotional about it all. He supposed it was because he was tired so when he reached the dorm he slipped into his bed and shut his curtains, he didn't want to be disturbed tonight.

He was out of luck however and an hour after he had drifted off to sleep his curtain was ripped open and he was dragged onto the floor by his legs. It gave him a fright more than anything and tried reaching for his wand only to find Ron hitting his arm away, looking down at him in disgust. There was a terse moment where nothing was said, Harry fearing that he was going to be beaten up if the gang containing Seamus and Ron were anything to go by.

"You disgust me, might have to start calling you ferret as well if you're getting with him." Ron spat and Harry tied getting up only to find someone kicking the backs of his legs so he collapsed down again.

"What the fuck do you want?" Harry said holding the back of his knee as he tried getting up again.

"If I had of known that you were such a freak then I would never have been friends with you. How long it's been when we've been in the showers together after Quidditch practice and you've been getting off on seeing us washing. You're sick."

"What are you going on about?" Harry growled, his hand was searching his bed for his wand but he couldn't seem to find it anywhere.

"You're a poof, a gay prick getting buggered by a Slytherin." Ron shouted and rushed forwards, landing a punch straight at Harry's face, this time going for the eye making him cry out and hold his head.

"You think you've got it solved don't you, Ron?" Harry said after a moment when he got himself together, "You don't seem to mind that the guy standing behind you is shagging Dean nor that Neville was seeing a Ravenclaw guy last year. You just don't see it all and yet, you go around accusing me of something that isn't even happening. Fuck, you're so stupid." Harry retaliated and felt something running over his top lip only to find it was blood from his nose when he went to wipe it.

He glanced at Seamus at this point and the Gryffindor looked white, not so tough after the accusation was made in front of the red head. Watching Ron turning around slowly and his face change from furious to disgust was interesting, even more so when he asked what Harry had been talking about only to find it confirmed in the way the Irish teen reacted to this new attention. It seemed that after being punched in the face tonight he had won this round because moments later Ron left and Seamus walked awkwardly over to the bathroom. Harry followed him through after a beat, he had to sort his nose out and that wasn't going to be easy without washing the water away.

"What do _you_ want?" The other Gryffindor said as he turned to see Harry had followed him in.

"Are you blind as well as being gay? Ron punched me, or are you going to suddenly forget it happened?" Harry spat, literally, with blood catching in his mouth as he spoke.

"Sorry about that, he said all he wanted to do was scare you." Harry turned around, water and blood mixing together as they ran down his chin and chest.

"Scare me? That was a blatant attack for no bloody reason. Seriously, fuck off." Harry wasn't in the mood for this, he had just gotten a few moments sleep and was now woken to be punched.

Seamus went to the toilet and after a few minutes Harry was by himself again, it took a while for the blood to stop running from his nose and by the time he had finished the other boys were getting ready for bed in the dorm but when he went to slip into his bed again it seemed that Ron refused to join the rest of them. The atmosphere in the room was tense as well, the brunette had a sneaking suspicion that what ever had happened half an hour ago was now public knowledge around the Gryffindor dorm. It was only another rumor to add to the pile of others

* * *

 **Yeah, I didn't lie when I said it was short... Thoughts?**


End file.
